


错局

by Sherrylishangmengyan



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 择天记（TV）, 真命天子
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform, 瀚冰衍生 - Freeform, 瞳耀衍生 - Freeform, 破谅 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 65,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrylishangmengyan/pseuds/Sherrylishangmengyan
Summary: 青龙陈友谅 × 小熊轩辕破伪前世今生梗，师徒关系私设如山，ooc预警
Relationships: 轩辕破/陈友谅
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. （一）

  
  
  
“轩辕，准备好了吗？”  
“嗯，准备好了，我们开始吧。”

  
轩辕破从小就没了双亲，一直在过颠沛流离的日子。幸亏他自幼便力大无穷，自己能够靠双手勉强吃饱饭。  
但是这也仅限于吃饱饭而已。  
不过轩辕破倒是很乐观，不觉得自己过的有多辛苦。他有时候觉得自己一个人在自己搭的木屋里住得还是挺舒服的，只是有些时候他一人独住难免会觉孤独。  
不过，他这份孤独很快就被赶走了，因为……他捡到一个小孩。  
那孩子同他一样，双亲早早亡故。但是这孩子命没有他大，身体孱弱，又染了风寒，若是轩辕破不救他，他怕是要回那轮回道，再出生一遍了。  
这个捡来的“弟弟”就是陈长生。  
不知道为什么，轩辕破第一眼见他，便有一种熟悉的感觉。他没见过自己的父母，更无手足，从未体验过亲情。但在他陈长生的那一刻，忽然唤醒了他沉睡多年的亲情。  
由于他们两个命运相似，对对方的经历也能够感同身受，所以他们很快就把对方视作自己的亲人，两人相依为命。  
  
只不过，随着时间流逝，他们发现，他二人的共同之处，并不是只有这一个。  
  
陈长生身子骨一直不算太好，同他一样做体力劳动事绝无可能的，故而轩辕破一直想方设法地替他寻一条出路。  
送他入学堂？轩辕破看着那不菲的学费便望而却步。去当学徒，也罢，这条路，怕是更苦。就在轩辕破打算放弃之时，陈长生无意间的一句话让他找到了出路。  
“轩辕，我好像……可以控制水泽之力，不过，效果不甚明显。”  
对了，修行。  
送他去修行，也是个好出路。即便运气不好，无法修成圣，他必然也不会再受疾病所困。若是运气好，成了圣，他可享无尽寿命，岂不妙哉。  
  
陈长生这一去，便是二十年。  
而他归来之时，陈长生却发现了他们之间又一个共同之处。  
不会衰老。  
这于一个普通人类来说是件很不可思议的事情，人族想要不衰老，必须要修习一种特定的法术，且这门法术需要一定基础。换而言之，人族中能够不衰老的，必是法力高深之人。  
但很显然，他们两个谁都不符合这个条件。  
轩辕破根本没修过法术，而陈长生……他的师父只给他了一些书籍，根本没有给他传授过任何法术。在他离开之时，一向不怎么和他交流的师父却告诉他：  
“孩子，我非有意不教你。只是你很奇怪，明明是个人，身上却有一股很强的妖力。”  
  
这个……便是他们二人第四个共同之处了。虽然为人，却身负妖力。  
世有五界，五界住着不同的五族：仙妖人鬼魔。这里面最弱的大概就是人族，其他四族都是生而就带有一定法力且寿命无限。而人族生来没有任何法术，且寿数有限。只有修炼成圣才能有无限寿命，若是不修炼，很快就会回到轮回道中转世。  
不过，这轮回道却是人族特有。人死可转世，而其他族一但遭遇不测，可就没有任何转圜的机会了。同时，几个族间的法术并不共通，若修他族法术，会遭反噬，严重者直接身亡也不是不可能。  
所以……作为一个人类，身上是绝无可能携带妖力的，更不可能这么长时间都不衰老。可若说他们是妖，他们又并没有妖的记忆。妖是不可能大段遗忘自己的记忆的，而他们这种什么都不记得的状态，明显是入过轮回的。但妖又不可能入轮回……  
“难道……是有人强行把妖力注入我们的身体的？”陈长生一边说，一边把玩着水珠。这些年他虽然没学到什么，可是控水之术却越来越强。  
“可是……咱俩就是普通得不能再普通的人了，把妖力注在我们身体里……有什么用啊？”  
“大概……有什么阴谋？”  
这些年确实不太平，魔族一向都不安分守己，一直想方设法窃他族族人精魄来提高修为，被其他四族联盟封印过好几回。但是几百年前，妖族也出了大变故，妖主之位也易了主。若说阴谋……好像也有几分道理。  
陈长生和轩辕破商量了好久，终于决定，用人族的法术将体内的妖力逼出去。  
虽然陈长生没学到什么法术，但是师父给他留下的书籍足以让两人学成。加上陈长生确实是个奇才，两人一起努力，倒也有了些成果。他们知道两族之力不可兼容，所以他们这些时间只是背熟了一个用来帮助他们驱赶妖力简单咒语，没有真正修炼人族法术。  
  
而今日，就是他们决定一起将自己体内多余的妖力逼出去的日子。  
咒语都背熟了，只要成功施了法，便能将妖力驱散。  
本以为成功尽在咫尺，可是他们两个谁都不曾想到……他们的驱散妖力的时候，莫名其妙地伤到了自己。刚刚成功使出了人族法术，下一刻便口吐鲜血，气息紊乱。身上的所有力气仿佛一瞬间叫人抽空，现在……好像连站起来的力气都没有了。


	2. （二）

  
  
不对，怎么会这样……  
陈长生怎么也没想到，那种与自己身体不兼容的法术，竟是人族法术。  
刚刚只是将一点法力收进身体，他们就口吐鲜血，全身无力。那么若是方才将多数法力收进身体，现在怕是……性命堪忧了吧。  
“长生……咳，这是怎么回事？出问题了？我们还要继续吗？”  
“先不要了。轩辕，我们先休息一会儿吧。”  
他们二人的身体皆与人族法术相斥，所以……虽然难以接受，但他们应该都不属于人族。而且，他们身上携带着妖力多年也不见有何异状，故而他们多半是妖族。  
“怎么了？不舒服？”轩辕破瞧见陈长生脸色越来越难看，以为方才的意外伤到了陈长生的身体。  
“轩辕，如果我说，咱们两个都是妖，你能接受吗？”  
  
眼下这已然是既定事实了，接受与不接受早已不重要了。轩辕破倒不是真的接受不了，只是他做了这么多年的“人类”，难免一时间会有些恍惚。  
“不过，我觉得奇怪的是……既然我们两个是妖，为什么会平白无故地出现在人界，而且……关于妖族之事……好像也什么都不记得。”  
“难道是……忘了？”  
“也不对，师父说……我没有被强行消去记忆的痕迹……所以，我才一直这样想不通。”  
强行消去的记忆？  
轩辕破不知自己是否被强行消去过记忆，只是他有些时候会做些意味不明的梦，而且这些梦多数都会在梦醒时分尽数忘却。他根本不记得里面的人是何种样貌，亦不清楚梦中发生了何事，只是隐约觉得那是些很痛的梦。  
“也许……是意外？我记得你曾说过，几百年前，妖族曾经有过一场大乱？”  
不错，那场大乱使得妖主易位，原来的妖主被关押，他的徒弟至今下落不明。而当初在妖族中完全中立，且没有参与过任何争斗的狐族之主成了新妖主。  
这样大的一件事情，按说应该详细记载。可怪就怪在几乎所有能够记载的史书上，皆是一笔代过，当初的腥风血雨，都整齐划一地变成一句：  
“青龙私通于魔，坏盟规，四族剿之，现押于绝龙山，其徒下落不明。”  
看看，如此简练，阅此书者甚至不知这条青龙是何人，他如何私下联系魔族，而四族何时何处，又是如何围剿青龙。  
魔族野蛮，他们多以吸食他族精魄提升法力。其余四族苦其久矣，但魔之法力生来就较其他族强，加之其内部团结，故而在四族结盟前，谁都对其毫无办法。  
据说当时那妖主妖力强盛，且敏于常人。即便他心中不想与魔族对立，但既然已经与他族结盟，也必然该知道不能做这般蠢事。  
所以……当初之事到底如何，现下已然不可考。  
“怎么了？难道那场大乱真的有问题？”  
“问题倒是说不上，只是有点奇怪。既然是件大事，可是，师父给我的这些书籍里，好像都没有详细记载。好像这事遮遮掩掩的不欲让人知道，所以我总感觉还有什么内情。”  
“可是……即便里面真的有故事，那也不该是我们操心的吧？既然咱们是妖，那就直接回妖界。既然你的记忆没丢，那应该也没什么问题吧？”  
至于自己以前的记忆……若是能够想起来最好。如若暂时记不得，再寻法子慢慢找，应该不打紧的。  
“话虽如此……可是轩辕，你有没有想过，我们既然为妖，为什么好端端的会被送到人界？这个中必然有缘由。也许我们身份特殊，暂且无法出现在妖界，或是送我们到此处的人不欲让他人知晓我们的存在。倘若贸然回去……不知会有什么问题等着我们。”  
这话倒是有理，毕竟他们二人这般情况……算是个闻所未闻的怪像，谨慎一点总归是没有坏处。倘若他们真的与那场大乱无关，那么即便他们身上真的有什么问题，也不至于连回妖界都要小心翼翼。  
“那……既然现在什么都查不到，我们该怎么办啊？”  
“要不……去找我师父问问看，看看有没有稍微详尽一点的记录。”  
看着轩辕破欲言又止的表情，陈长生补充道：“放心，我师父一直都知道我身上有问题，但是他一直守着这个秘密，谁都没有告诉。”  
既然对方可信，这也算是个好办法。  
他们俩虽然是妖，天生便有妖力，但他们自己不知晓，再加上无人指导修炼，所以即便他们有妖力，却不通妖法。而现在想要尽快见到陈长生的师父，却只能用租快马的方式来加快速度。  
幸而他们之间的距离不算特别远，快马加鞭走了半月便到了。  
他的师父见到他们好似不太意外，但是安排他们住下之后就再没有了下文。陈长生几次想求见自己的师父，却屡次遭到回绝。  
正当两人都不知该怎么办的时候，他的师父却在半夜敲开了他们的房门。  
  
陈长生很是激动，可还没等他说话，对方先开了口：“长生，你此次千里迢迢回来，应该是有事求助吧？”  
“嗯……确实如此……”  
“这没什么不好意思的，你是我徒儿，多照顾你些是应该的。只不过……这位是。”  
“哦，这位是我的哥哥轩辕破。轩辕，这位是我的师父，呈弦圣人。”  
“前辈好。”  
“轩辕破？既然你是我徒儿的哥哥，那便也不算外人。不如说说……你们遇到什么问题了？”  
“师父，其实我们就是有些好奇，几百年前那场妖族大乱为何哪里都没有详尽的记载？”  
“那件事……”呈弦圣人好似有些为难道：“那件事波及太广，原是有记载，但后来四族盟会又决定不许详尽记载此事，所以那些写的较为详细的书大都被封禁了。”  
“我倒是有幸收藏过一本，不过，这事不可让第四人知晓，否则倘若有人问罪，我可难以承受。”


	3. （三）

  
  
“不过……哪个时候我也曾和我的前辈们一起见过那青龙。”呈弦圣人想了想道：“他那样子有些恃才傲物，不过，他倒是也有这个资本。书都在此处，你们莫要把这书带走，我只能给你们一晚上的时间，你们最好在天亮之前离开这里。”  
呈弦圣人根本没给他们任何反应时间，交代完了便先行离开了。  
“哎……”还没等轩辕破说话，呈弦圣人便已然无影无踪了。  
“咱们……能一晚上看完吗？”  
“试试吧……轩辕，你帮我把书搬下来，我们一起找找看吧。”  
  
五族之中，妖族在最初的时候是最混乱的。因为妖也分各族，而各族皆有主，族人只会听自己族的妖主号令。  
龙主有意将其统一，可惜龙族实力虽强，但族人稀少，面对源源不断的攻击，怕是难以支持。龙主左思右想之下，决定拉拢熊族。  
熊族以力大闻名，倘若单打独斗，其他族的妖肯定是敌不过熊族的。且熊族族人数量庞大，所以其余妖族对其都有几分忌惮。  
不过，熊族虽然强大，但是心思都比较单纯，说得稍难听些就是有点犯傻。龙主那时便是看中了这一点，才选择了拉拢他们。  
其实熊族也一直明白自己的弱点，所以也爽快地答应了与龙族结盟。  
但是……有一个条件。  
当时龙主刚得一子，还在襁褓中，而熊主夫人腹中刚好也有个孩子。所以熊主的条件便是：让这两个孩子日后成婚。  
这样，两族不但为盟友，更是亲家，关系肯定会越来越牢靠。且龙族是雌雄同体，所以即便当时熊主还不知孩子的性别，也并不影响婚事。  
不过，妖族的规矩跟人族可是相差甚远，妖族中可从未听说过什么指腹为婚，什么父母之命，媒妁之言。他们崇尚自由，父母从来不干涉他们的婚姻。除了狐族内有规定，不许与其他族成婚外，其他族的长辈是根本不会管自己的孩子会寻找什么样的伴侣。  
所以这样的指腹为婚，算是妖族破天荒的头一庄包办婚姻。  
龙主看着自己粉雕玉琢的孩子，又想了想自己的霸业，权衡之下，最终还是忍痛答应了这个条件。  
狐族长期处于中立，而龙族与熊族本就是一方霸主，眼下强强联手。这状况已经不需要再观察了，基本上大局已定。  
看明白的妖族迅速投靠，不信邪的妖族很快也被他们的盟军打的不得不相信他们联手的实力确实强劲。  
很快，他们便不算费力地统一了妖族。妖主之位暂且一分为二，龙主熊主各一半。等到他们的孙子出现的时候，这位置便全权交给他了。  
但是……联姻这件事，却并不顺利。  
熊少主出生没多久，熊族就被灭族。熊主的死的极为诡异，没有外伤，却被震碎了内脏。好在最后查明在熊主体内残存的是魔气，龙少主友谅最终也去魔族让罪魁祸首以命偿命，并且收留了一只幸存的小熊为徒。  
但是熊少主却在这场意外之中下落不明，故而联姻之事，便只能暂且作罢。  
“龙少主唤其徒为破，望其长成可破魔。”  
  
看到这句话，轩辕破与陈长生皆是一愣。  
“轩辕，难道……这个被龙少主收留的熊就是你吗？而且，力大无穷……确实像是熊族。”  
“可是……我既然是这少主的徒弟，为什么会被送到人界？”  
“因为这个龙少主，就是现在被关押的青龙……”说着陈长生看向了轩辕破道：“那么……你难道就是他那个下落不明的徒弟？”  
  
龙少主的能力很强，未成年之时便能降魔将，替熊主报仇。单看一样，少年降魔将，便是许多仙妖鬼未长成时根本办不到的事情，更别提他的其他优秀之处了。  
而且，就他替熊主惩治凶手及收养小熊这些事，也使得早年间那些“龙少主狂妄，看不起熊族，不愿联姻”的谣言也不攻自破，一定程度上安抚了幸存的熊族，让熊族剩余的长老支持龙主暂坐妖主之位。  
龙少主继位时，很快就应了其他三族结盟的邀请，并进行了秘密会谈。不过结盟时，却不见这新妖主的徒弟。  
与魔族开战的那段时间，妖主不知道从何处得知了一些关于魔族的情报。这些情报有些正确，有些则差点将盟军置于死地。但因消息是由妖主亲自告知，其他族也不好说什么。  
最终封印魔族的时候，却在一众俘虏中找到了妖主之徒。  
尽管妖主一再解释，他的徒弟是为了窃情报而入魔族，可是依旧得到了各族质疑，加上之前有些情报并不准确，有好几次都让盟军陷入险境，这便更加可疑了。  
后来仙族提出查证，妖主原是有证人的，是只鬼。但是查证时却发现那证人早已死于非命。而且，出乎意料的是……他死于妖族人之手。  
倘若真的没有问题，妖族怎么会把自己的证人灭口呢？  
于是刚刚封印了魔族的盟军，开始追杀青龙师徒。奈何那青龙实在厉害，各大高手都一时近不了他的身。最终抓到他，还是因为他体力耗尽。  
但是他的徒弟却不知去向，而且任凭各族用尽办法，也依旧撬不开他的嘴。  
只是，即便抓了他，也只能关着。妖族也同仙族一样，掌管着部分自然之力，而龙族善控水，管降雨。但控雨之术只有妖主会，其余龙族人并不懂其道。所以，各族还动不得他。  
幸好这青龙虽然不待见他们，但是对帮忙控雨倒是毫无意见。  
  
轩辕破的身份现在大致有了猜测，但是陈长生看了一晚上，都没有发现与自己有所关联的人物。  
“也许……我是真的与这场大乱无关？只是一条普通的龙？”  
“嗯？长生，你怎么知道自己是龙的？”  
“哦，这里说，龙善水泽之力，而我确实能控水，所以我猜想……我应该是条龙。”  
此刻天际已经有些泛白，再不走，就违背了师父的叮嘱。陈长生虽然还是没得到想要的答案，但是好歹此程也并不是毫无收获。


	4. （四）

  
  
马上就要卯时了，再过几炷香的时间，这山上的所有人就要起来晨练了。看呈弦圣人昨日的做法，大概是不想让其他人知道太多，不如就干脆趁此机会辞行。  
呈弦圣人好像是一直在等着他们，正殿的门没有关，他也坐在椅子上喝茶。  
“找到你们想要的东西了？”  
“回师父，我们找到了。”  
“是吗？其实你们想知道的这些事情，我这里相关的部分不算多。妖族那里的记载应该还算详尽，但是可能你们难以进入。”  
“谢谢师父关心，我们慢慢想办法，总能进去的。”  
呈弦圣人放下茶杯，从桌上拿起几本古籍，走到他们身侧递给他们道：“我这里关于妖法的书籍也少，不过我好歹有两本关于龙族和熊族的，你们可以先照着它修炼。你们现在一点妖法都不会，还如何谈进入妖界？”  
“多谢师父。”  
“我们师徒一场，不必如此客气。”呈弦圣人走近陈长生，在他耳边低语：“如今妖主之位在狐族手上，你们可以想办法认识些狐妖，也许他们知道的更多。”  
陈长生听闻此言先是一愣，然后行礼道谢。  
辞别了呈弦圣人，他们也就该回去了。毕竟现在让回妖界是不可能的，倒不如像研究一下那几本古籍，说不准还真有收获。  
“不过……”轩辕破看着自己手上的古籍，有点疑惑地问道：“你师父是怎么知道我是熊的，我自己还不知道自己到底是那个妖族的呀？”  
“可能是……猜的吧？毕竟我师父之前看我善御水，就猜测我应该是龙族中人。”  
可是……你师父又不知我力大。  
轩辕破欲言又止，最终没说出口，只是冲着陈长生点头。  
赶路大抵又需半月，陈长生提议可以在赶路途中的空余时间练习些法术。虽说此事不能操之过急，但是心里总归是想早点弄明白这些事情的。  
不过，赶路和修炼有时无法兼顾，所以他们这次回去的时间要比去时多了四日。  
可还没等他们打开家门，就先见到了一个另类的“惊喜”——一只受伤小狐狸。  
这只小狐狸看起来没什么外伤，可是不知道为什么一直昏睡着。两个人以前从没捡到过受伤的动物，一时间也不知道该怎样照料它。  
好在它伤的好像不重，过了半日便苏醒了，能够正常喝水吃东西，看它这个状态也暂时不知道它当初受了什么样的伤。  
当然，对于他们来说，给小狐狸养伤是次要的，他们这几天需要修炼才是正事。轩辕破每天都会查看小狐狸是不是完全痊愈了，只要它彻底痊愈，轩辕破就会把它放生。  
但是，轩辕破怎么也没想到，在他们一起放生小狐狸的时候，那只小狐狸却化了形。  
“白落衡谢谢两位恩人相救。”  
“你是……妖？”轩辕破有点不可思议的打量着面前的姑娘。  
“嗯，是的，我是妖族中人。”  
“那你是怎么跑到人界的？”  
“这个……我也不知道……”白落衡仔细地回忆了一下：“我本来就是想溜出宫玩来着，结果就被不知道什么人给打昏了。然后……再睁眼，就看到你们了。而且……这几天我明明身体没有任何问题，却一直施展不了妖力。”  
身体没有问题却施不了法，听上去确实有点奇怪。但陈长生的关注点却不在于此，而在于那句“出宫”。  
“哦，差点忘了，还没请教两位恩公的尊姓大名。”  
“我叫轩辕破。”  
“我叫陈长生。”  
“谢谢你们帮我。”白落衡端端正正地给他们鞠了一躬，道：“我这几天看你们一直在练习妖法，是遇到什么问题的吗？如果我能帮上忙，我一定尽力。”  
“其实，我们确实有件事情在烦恼。”陈长生上前一步道：“方才听姑娘说了‘出宫’二字，冒昧问一句……”  
“呃……我……”小姑娘自知失言，可话已经说到这个份上了，现在想要说什么去遮盖，已经是不能。  
“白姑娘不用担心，我们只是想要询问一件旧事，并无恶意。”  
“旧事？你不会……是想问那条青龙的事吧？”  
“正是。”  
“我知道的也不是很多，其实我也没见过他。他以前好像犯过错，但是我父王从来都没说过他的坏话。不过我觉得他应该不是坏人吧？至少在大是大非面前，他还是很能拎得清的。”白落衡思考了一会儿，补了一句：“关于他的资料好像已经所剩无几，不过我记得，他的名字叫……陈友谅。”  
陈友谅……  
这句话好似一把斧头，狠狠地劈向轩辕破的脑袋。他顿时觉得头疼不已，巨大的耳鸣声覆盖了所有的声音。  
  
“这是哪里？”  
“龙宫。”  
“你是……救我的人吗？”  
轩辕破只记得一道刀光向他劈过来，他躲闪不及，准备认命的时候。一个少年从对方身后直接结果了他。那刀离他的心口仅一寸，便被迫停下，落在他身前。  
少年站在他的床前，有几分居高临下的意味：“是啊。”  
少年偏头打量着他，他也终于清楚地看清对方的样子。他真的……好漂亮啊。  
轩辕破并不在乎少年对他的态度，毕竟，当初自己的命都是他救回来的。而现在，少年虽然态度不是很好，却直接收留了他，许他在此养伤。  
“轩辕破……”少年拿着他父王送给他的玉佩，念出了他的名字。  
“不要……”轩辕破想要抢回来，却被少年敏捷地躲开。  
“不好意思，恩人，这个真的不能给你，这个是我与我娘子的信物，我们日后是要成婚的。”  
“娘子？什么娘子，你睁大你的熊眼睛看看，就你现在这般模样，我做你夫君还差不多。”  
“什么夫君？”轩辕破一时没反应过来他话中的意思，但他却无意中瞟到了少年腰间的玉佩。与他那块是一模一样的款式，刻着“陈友谅”。  
陈友谅……  
轩辕破好不容易看清了玉佩上的名字，转眼间，那名字就变成了满身是血的陈友谅，将他向后推去。  
师父，不要……


	5. （五）

  
  
轩辕破想要扯住陈友谅的袖口，却发现他们之间好像隔了一层屏障，他根本抓不住陈友谅……  
不知什么东西从他怀里掉了出来，紧接着，他就掉到一片黑暗之中。陈友谅的身影渐渐消失在这无边的黑暗中。  
  
“轩辕？轩辕？”  
轩辕破费力地睁开双眼，看到陈长生和白落衡站在他的身边。他一时间有点恍惚，下意识找陈友谅。缓了一会儿后，他才反应过来陈友谅已经被关了起来，已经不可能出现在这里了。  
“有什么办法能见到他吗？”轩辕破刚刚缓过神来，就没头没脑地问了白落衡一句。  
“啊？什么？谁？那只……青龙吗？”  
“是他。”  
“你难道还想见他？”白落衡有点不可思议，但是她还是回答道：“可是……一般人根本见不到他啊，其实连我都没有真正去过那里见过他呢。那里有盟军驻守，里面还有层层机关。如果想要进去看他，需要在妖族有一定地位。不过……”白落衡打量了他一下道：“你可肯定是不符合。如果你想硬闯而不被发现的话……你的妖法也根本达不到啊。”  
这话言之有理，既然他们费了大力气把陈友谅关了起来，那就必然不可能轻松叫人给救出去。更何况，以他现在的情况，根本就救不了他。可即便如此，轩辕破也不想就这样放弃。  
救他不得，至少……见他一面。  
轩辕破早便知道也许自己的记忆不全，但是这么多年来，他那段失去的记忆从未出现过。可今日，白落衡只是提到了陈友谅的名字。那样简单的三个字就如当头一棒一般，砸醒了他尘封的部分回忆。那么……如若真的见到了陈友谅，也许关于他身上的许多谜团都能够解开。  
从前，他只觉得自己快快乐乐过完此生便好。可如今，他恢复了一段记忆之后，心中所想便彻底不一样了。  
尤其……是看到陈友谅用尽全力将他推开的时候……  
陈友谅曾在自己幼年的时候救过他，而最后陈友谅被抓，多半也与他有关。所以现在……他早已不能置身事外。  
“那个……要不然，我带你们先回妖界，帮你们修习妖法，之后……就只能靠你们自己闯进去了。”  
白落衡身份特殊，能够帮他们到此已然是仁至义尽。如果当初呈弦圣人给他们看的那几本古籍是真，那么他的身份必然敏感。  
可是身份这事……轩辕破又不知该不该同白落衡说。白落衡虽然没有直接透露，但应该多半是狐族少主。此事告诉她，轻则带他们去妖界之事化为泡影，重则可能直接引来盟军。  
眼下他的记忆尚未恢复，妖法亦没有完全恢复。以他现在之力，若想要逃过追兵，怕是有些困难，更别提他现在还带着一个陈长生。  
轩辕破那一脸的警惕之色被白落衡尽收眼底，女孩对他的想法也已然猜到了七八分。轩辕破最大的缺点就是不会隐藏情绪，他的喜怒哀乐全在脸上，要读懂他真的很简单。  
“你担心……我把你们交给盟军啊？”白落衡看轩辕破正沉浸在他自己的世界里，试探性地问道。  
“嗯。”轩辕破想也没想就回答她，“嗯”字从嘴里溜出来的时候，轩辕破才反应过来。  
“啊？那个我……”  
“好啦，我知道的。我呢，在小的时候就看过所有禁书。所以……你的名字，我也知道的。再加上……你又是只熊。所以……”  
看着轩辕破越来越慌张的表情，白落衡觉着有趣，有意拖了一会儿才说道：“放心。我呢，肯定是不会伤害你的，就算把你们交给父王，他都不一定会处理你。  
“狐族从来都是完全中立的，根本不可能去做什么妖主。可是上次大乱之后，父王忽然一反常态，同意了当妖主。虽然其中到底出的问题我也不太清楚，但是比较怪的是，父王对那条龙的态度一直都很好。而且好像也背着盟军曾偷偷找过你……不过看他当时那个态度，即便父王那时候真的找到你了，他也不会把你交出去。”  
“那……”  
“我也挺想知道那场大乱到底发生了什么，加上是你们救了我，我肯定不会伤害你们。如果你们愿意相信我，可以跟我走。”  
轩辕破有点摇摆不定，一时间也不知道该不该相信白落衡。  
“好，白姑娘，那么……麻烦你了。”陈长生没等轩辕破说话，先行替轩辕破做了决定。  
轩辕破还没反应过来，就已经踏入了妖界。  
“长生……这样就答应了，会不会……”  
“可是轩辕，她现在已经知道你是谁了，要是她真想抓你，大可一走了之，把你的行踪告诉妖族的人，让妖族高手抓你回去。没必要冒险同我们一道，万一我们中途也会对她不利呢？”  
好像确实是这样……  
轩辕破心里其实依旧放心不下，可是接下来白落衡的做法，彻底打消了轩辕破的怀疑。  
白落衡没有食言，她真的给他们两个安排了一个小院子，每天带来对他们修炼有益的书籍，也有些时候会教他们妖术。  
“先生，看起来你比较聪明啊，为什么轩辕好像进步的要比你快呢？”  
  
“哎，我以为你生的一副聪明相，习妖法也该比旁人快些吧，结果啊……”陈友谅最开始还站在院子里看着他练习，后来不知怎的就渐渐改为托腮坐在桌前。  
其实为什么要坐着看他，轩辕破心中也隐约有个猜测……许是他太笨了，练习一个妖法所耗的时间是旁人的数倍，所以并不需要师父时时盯着他。  
毕竟……他大多数时间都是在做同一个动作，念同一句咒语。  
所以有些时候，陈友谅甚至还会伏在案上睡着。  
定然是他太笨了，总是看着自己重复做一个动作，怎会不无聊。这样想的轩辕破，轻手轻脚地走到陈友谅身边，解开自己的外衣，披在他的身上。  
这傍晚的风透了几分凉意，师父的身子这么单薄，可不能冻坏了。


	6. （六）

  
  
许是因为从前修炼过，轩辕破修炼妖法的速度比陈长生快上许多倍。但是，他的记忆却没有接着恢复。那些年时常纠缠他的梦，这些天也没有再次出现。  
轩辕破的妖法一日比一日强，白落衡已经渐渐教不了轩辕破妖法了。可轩辕破却没打算停止修炼，他想尽快见陈友谅。他现在不知道自己怀着什么心思才想见他，也许是想弄清自己身上的事，也许是念着陈友谅，又或许兼而有之。  
或许因为以前的底子，轩辕破仅用了一月时间就达到了能闯绝龙山的地步。白落衡因为身份问题，肯定不能去，但她帮他们找到了关于那里盟军的分布图。  
“光知道盟军在那里也没用，那个山洞里，有很多机关，关于这些机关，恐怕只有仙主知道了，机关触发多了，也会把那帮盟军招来，你们千万小心。”  
  
有了白落衡的那份图，他们躲避盟军很顺利，很快就到了绝龙山山脚下。  
绝龙山。笑话，这分明该是叫做绝迹山吧。是座荒山也就罢了，还好似在散发着种不祥的气息。  
轩辕破皱了皱眉，现在他们还没进那山洞中，就感觉有些毛骨悚然，那么这里面又该是如何的阴森恐怖。陈友谅在此的数百年生活……当真有些难以想象。  
轩辕破并未猜错，明明今日天气炎热，可一进这里，却觉得阴冷。  
白落衡曾同他们说过，这里虽说有机关，但没有迷宫。可是就算没有迷宫，有些机关也有些让人吃不消。更何况，触发的机关多了，便会惊动盟军，那么他们就会前功尽弃。  
还好两个人配合得很好，陈长生负责找出那些触发机关的陷阱，轩辕破负责想办法用妖法绕过去，或是两人无意触发后保护两人的安全。  
两人费了好一番心思，才终于隐约见到那囚室的轮廓。两个人正沉浸在兴奋中的时候，却发现，那囚室没有门，有一个妖将守门。  
她身上没穿什么盔甲，也没带什么武器，看上去没什么攻击性。可是仔细一想，若她当真没什么攻击性，陈友谅怎么可能被困住千年？外面那些小机关，于陈友谅而言，根本就是雕虫小技呀。  
可惜，他们虽然谨慎，但对方的洞察力更强。她本来是慵懒地靠在囚室外的石壁上，却没有一点征兆的消失了。他们二人正面面相觑，身后却传来声音：  
“二位来此，是有何指教吗？”那妖将还是很慵懒，抱着臂上下打量着他们。  
方才离得远，轩辕破觉察不出，眼下面对面，轩辕破能够感受到她身上澎湃的妖力。恐怕……以他现在的能力，要战胜对方是绝无可能的。  
还未等轩辕破有所动作，她先一步做了结界，断了他们出去的路。  
“轩辕破？你难道不是来看陈友谅的吗？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“没什么意思，你们时间不多，盟军每日都要来此查看状况，再不快些，你就必须要离开了。”  
很明显，她根本不拦着轩辕破。  
轩辕破不知她到底可信不可信，试探向前走了几步，发现对方真的不阻拦，才快步走向囚室。  
不同于外面的黑暗，囚室里有两根很大的红蜡烛，用作照明足够。但是那里除去那蜡烛，就只剩了一个石桌与一个石凳。  
陈友谅正伏在石桌上写字，他低着头，有些看不清他的样子。  
虽是在囚室中，可轩辕破依然觉得这幅画面很美好，不禁放慢脚步。不过……再往下看就不那么美好了。  
陈友谅的腰上箍着一个铁环，接着一节又粗又长的铁链，手腕上亦是如此。他露出的一小节手腕上，还布满了斑驳的细鞭痕。  
“花蓉？不对，何人！”陈友谅虽然还捏着笔，可那双眼睛里却充满防备。  
好漂亮的一双眼睛。可是……怎么感觉这眼睛失了焦。陈长生冲着陈友谅摆了摆手，可陈友谅好似根本毫无觉察。  
他这是……看不见了？  
不对啊，虽然恢复的记忆不多，可是陈友谅并非双目失明的人啊。  
“前辈好，我是陈长生，他是轩辕破，我们……是有问题请教前辈的。”  
许是见他一直不作声，陈长生先说了话。  
“轩辕……破？怎么没听到你的声音？”  
“师父，你……看不见了？”这声“师父”叫的属实别扭，毕竟现在他的记忆空白太多，更何况，他们多年未见。  
“不论此事，你来作甚？”  
“我……”  
“无事便少来，此处凶险，万一你被抓，我现下可保不了你。”  
“我……我好像忘了很多事……之前我长居与人界，现在基本只记得从在人界生活到现在的事情。”  
陈友谅好像并不惊讶，只是淡淡问道：“所以，你是来找我恢复记忆的？”陈友谅自嘲地笑了一下：“可现在，我根本没法凝聚妖力，你恐怕只能靠自己了。”  
“啊？”不知为何，轩辕破此刻的重点并不在于他不能恢复记忆，而在于为何陈友谅现在甚至没法凝聚妖力。这样困住他已是足够了吧？  
“那么……刚刚那位……陈长生？又是为何前来？”  
“前辈，我和轩辕状况一样，我应是龙族族人，可是……我阅遍古籍，却依旧不知自己是何人。”  
“你过来。”  
这是为何？虽然陈长生心中有疑问，但还是乖乖走了过去。  
陈友谅好像能辨他的位置，待他走到陈友谅身边的时候，陈友谅放下手中的笔，站了起来，将自己的将自己的头放在陈长生的肩头。  
陈长生还没来得及惊讶，就感觉自己的体内的妖气有些躁动。而陈友谅跟他拉开距离后，这样的感觉又随之消失了。  
“你们走吧。”  
今日陈友谅说话好没逻辑，轩辕破和陈长生完全没跟上他跳脱的思维，还愣在原地。  
“花蓉，把他们拉出去。”  
花蓉刚用妖力把他们从囚室中拽出来，紧接着，陈友谅身上链子就不断缩短，直到把他吊起来。方才还空无一人的囚室，不知从何处冒出来许多细鞭。  
那蜡烛忽然喷出了一股火，瞬间点燃了整个囚室。


	7. （七）

  
  
危险！  
现在的陈友谅是完全受制的状态，所有的攻击他都避无可避。轩辕破救人心切，三步并作两步想要冲到囚室里。但花蓉根本不给他这个机会，一把把他拽了回来。阴沉着脸问道：“做什么？”  
“他……他……”轩辕破焦急地指着被吊起来的陈友谅，话都说不完整。  
“就凭你现在这个样子，进去了与送死无异。”  
这话没错，他不知道以前的自己是否有能力救人，但现在，肯定是不能。  
轩辕破只能乖乖呆在外面，抬头看着囚室里的陈友谅。陈友谅面无表情，仿佛被火烤，被鞭子抽打的不是他一样。  
“他能用自己的妖力保护自己吗？”  
“不能，不然你以为那链子只是为了拴住他？他现在看上去不难受，其实不过是习惯了而已。”  
“那……他的眼睛。”  
“如你所见，烧瞎的。”  
被火灼伤的滋味可不好受，更别说……直接被火烧到失明。  
没来这里的时候，以为陈友谅只是被关着，没什么大问题。可现在一看，如果陈友谅就这样过了数百年，那该是种怎样的折磨？  
花蓉说“习惯了”，可这是如何习惯的？从何时习惯的？难道从一开始，这种酷刑就一直存在？轩辕破顿时觉得心被人攥了一把，疼过后又闷得慌。  
“盟军要来了。”花蓉看向他们，好像是在等他们的下文。   
“那我们……”轩辕破话还没说完，那种久违的头痛又一次出现，眼前的场景逐渐模糊，陈友谅的身影也好像也融化在火里，看不清了。  
  
不能睡……现在危险……  
  
果然不该指望他们能帮上什么忙，还好自己留了退路，花蓉有点无奈想。陈长生看上去没什么能力，而现在轩辕破又成了这般模样，只能越快送走越好。花蓉在他们身上各拍了一张符纸，顷刻之间，两人就消失得无影无踪。  
“人送走了，我猜他们八成还有外援，不用担心。”花蓉低声嘟囔完，又懒懒地靠在囚室的墙上，看着那幽暗的隧道一点点被照亮。  
“花将军，方才有人来此处吗？”  
“没有。”  
“您可确定，要是您有意包庇，出了事，您可吃罪不起。”  
“哦？你要是怀疑就查，无中生有，又顶撞妖将，你也未必吃罪得起。”就法力而言，这些盟军的将领与她来说，根本就是一群乌合之众。  
乌合之众也就罢了，偏偏还多疑得很。花蓉根本不想理会他们，反正肯定是什么都查不到，就随他们怀疑去吧。  
果然，盟军翻遍整个绝龙山都没有收获，花蓉又是个硬骨头，在去也还是只能碰一鼻子灰，所以他们也只能悻悻地离开。  
囚室里的火逐渐变小，慢慢消失，而那几根铁链也很快恢复了最初的长度，将陈友谅摔在了地上。  
每日都如此，陈友谅倒是不觉得有多疼，就是觉得力气耗尽，只能撑着石桌慢慢站起来。  
“你还好吧？”  
“没什么大碍。”  
“你还打算瞎多久啊？瞎到你那个徒弟来救你？”  
“嗯，眼下他们知道我瞎了，还能放松点警惕。我要是恢复了，这事反而麻烦了。”  
“友谅，我先给你提个醒，这药不能一直用，再多用几回，药力入了内腑，你保不齐就永远都看不见了。”  
“再等两日吧，下次用药前，如果他还没来，就先停了吧。”  
花蓉想起方才自己去探轩辕破的妖力，发现他的妖力相较于以前倒是没怎么变化，但是现在的他好像不太会凝聚自己的妖力，导致现在他的妖力根本就是一盘散沙。  
花蓉偏头看着陈友谅道：“把事情的关键押在别人的身上，这一点都不像你一贯的风格。你就不想，万一这小子出点岔子，你不就前功尽弃了吗？”  
“他能出什么岔子，最多不过是记忆恢复得慢点，我还得再等上一段时间罢了。这些年都过来了，还计较这么几天做什么。”  
“你现在倒是信他，万一他不来……”  
“不会。”陈友谅回答的斩钉截铁。  
花蓉对这个答案倒是吃惊，毕竟当初的陈友谅是绝无可能这样信任一个人的，能把胜负的关键押在一个人身上也就罢了，竟然还能不假思索地告诉他对方绝无可能不来。  
陈友谅年少便成名，斩魔将，帮龙主平乱，处理妖族各事都得心应手，实在是个不可多得的天才。  
当然，这样的天才，多少都会有点恃才傲物，更别说当初的陈友谅还处于有反骨的少年时期。倘若不是花蓉当初打赢了他，估计他们根本不可能有交集。因为那个时候的陈友谅还有点狂妄，不想和他眼中的“废物”打交道。  
所以，当初的坊间传闻也不完全是假，陈友谅确实很厌恶这个莫名的婚约。  
妖族一向自由，他们之间的婚约还真真是妖族的第一庄由父母确定的婚约。从前莫说是妖族权贵，就连寻常人家也不曾有这样的婚约。  
骄傲如陈友谅，旁人都未必接受的事，他怎么肯接受。但是无论他怎么闹，怎么跟自己的父王大放厥词，龙主都不肯毁约。甚至因为那些传言的流出，龙主怒气冲冲地把陈友谅软禁了半年。  
也就是那个时候，花蓉给陈友谅上了第一课：“毁约肯定是不能的，现在龙族与熊族势均力敌，你猜，倘若龙族贸然毁约，谁更占理？统一之事本就是龙族先提出的，相较来说，龙族的仇家更多些。所以，毁约乃是百害而无一利之事，龙主怎可能动此念头。”  
陈友谅到底是个聪明孩子，虽然心有不甘，但也能权衡利弊，明白花蓉所言非虚。  
因为花蓉这番话点醒了陈友谅，陈友谅对她更加亲近，软禁的时候，也央求龙主把花蓉留在他身边。  
关于妖法之事，他们并没有过多的探讨。毕竟陈友谅的天分和努力是有目共睹的，假以时日，想要胜过花蓉也不是难事。  
但是与他高强的妖法相对的是他那还不够成熟的心智，陈友谅觉得熊族多是莽夫，可他又何尝不是有些感情用事？龙主现在可已经不止他一个孩子，他现在手里的筹码除了他自己的本事之外，还有很重要的一样，就是这场联姻。  
眼下，他不珍惜这个来之不易的机会，来日，说不准就会将龙主之位拱手于他人。  
陈友谅渐渐想明白这场联姻的益处后，渐渐没有以前那样排斥了。虽然花蓉明白他心里仍是抗拒，但至少，现在的他，表面功夫做得还不错，旁人提起此事，也看不出他的喜恶。


	8. （八）

  
  
天下之事，瞬息万变。更何况陈友谅半年足不出户，更是不知外界发生了一场大风波。  
熊族遭到了灭族。  
刚听到这个消息，陈友谅最开始当然是有些幸灾乐祸的，毕竟他确实对这场联姻厌恶至极。但是经过这半年和花蓉学习后，他也改了当初那般浮躁的性子，现在要比从前稳重许多。  
这件事很麻烦，熊族被灭族，龙族作为盟族，稍有不慎，就可能被有心之人栽赃。加之之前有人流言说，陈友谅对熊族联姻十分不满，这些东西一旦被串联，遭难的必定是龙族。往坏了想，如果最后父王为了平息此事，将一切都推到自己头上，那么自己也十分危险。  
陈友谅心里其实也已经有了一定的想法，但是他还是想要问问花蓉的想法。结果花蓉却让他自己做决定。  
于是陈友谅做了第一个对于他有重大影响的决定。  
他解除禁足后，向龙主忏悔当时做事不当，并且主动请缨，要求去帮熊族查明真相。龙主当然是求之不得，夸赞了他懂事之后，交给了他一大批人马，要求他尽快解决。  
陈友谅调查真相的同时，也留了一个心眼，他找了一只鬼共同协助调查。因为鬼族善辨气，可以很轻松的分辨现场留下来的是什么族的气。所以他找这只鬼的其中一个目的是为了快点得到真相，而他还有另一个目的就是防止有人会怀疑他调查的真实性。  
特意找一个外族人，一来外族人没有必要包庇于他，二来找鬼来的目的非常合理，且有前人这样做过，所以不可能怀疑陈友谅的目的不单纯。  
当然最后告知众妖族是魔族灭族之时，并没有人怀疑陈友谅，而且就算是有意，现在也无法将焦点转移到龙族身上。  
现在魔族之患尚存，正是需要有人来解决此事。陈友谅是有能力斩魔将的，所以他再一次请缨。当然，他可并不是准备打毫无准备的仗。他考虑过对方的法力要强于自己的可能，所以带上了花蓉。  
花蓉除了法力高强之外，战术也有不少。而魔族，多是有勇无谋之辈。他们虽然难缠，但是只要抓住了他们这个弱点，攻克他们只是时间问题。  
加上龙主也明白这件事情不可小觑，不可能真的让陈友谅单枪匹马对付这些魔族。所以陈友谅这一战取胜的几率更大了。  
但没想到的是，这件事进展非常顺利，那些魔将也并没有多么高强的法力。他们很快就控制住了局面，轻松的解决了这件事。并且在途中救下了被魔族追杀的熊少主，轩辕破。  
陈友谅看着自己怀里的轩辕破，实在是不敢相信，原来那个他素未谋面的夫君就是现在躺在他怀里，连毛都没长齐的孩子。  
现在熊少主已经找到，倘若把他的身份公之于众，那么他以后可能还得和这个能被他一只手就拎起来的小屁孩成婚。可是倘若隐瞒不报，日后叫人知道了，怕是会会遭人诟病。  
陈友谅思来想去，想到了一个好说辞。  
他告诉众人，他救了一只小熊当徒弟，丝毫不提熊少主的事，也不说熊少主找到了或是没找到。他再把能证明轩辕破的身份的所有东西都收起来，自己保管。  
如若日后有人查明，轩辕破就是熊少主，那他大可以直接说：“彼时少主年幼，无力自保，我的能力也有限，不敢将少主的身份公之于众，是怕有人要他性命。”  
在这只小蠢熊没完全长成的时候，他都可以这样解释。有朝一日，这蠢熊长大了，他就日日同这熊强调之前救命和传授法术之恩。反正熊族也多数都是头脑简单之辈，多说几次，轩辕破的思维就很容易被带偏了。  
至于婚事嘛……如果没人知晓，这事肯定就这么过去了。如果旁人知晓了，自己和轩辕破已是多年师徒，想来说服他放弃婚事也不难。  
这么想的陈友谅就拿走了轩辕破的所有能证明其身份的东西，并且按照玉佩上的名字，宣布了轩辕破的名字。  
虽然婚事之事仍然可能存在一定隐患，但是经此一役，陈友谅的名声大臊，更是得到了熊族剩余长老的支持。这样一来，他不但能消除那些流言，更是稳固了在龙族的地位。龙主日后肯定对他更是器重。  
  
“我可记得，你当初可是对他评价不高，一个劲跟我抱怨他蠢，你就不怕他接着犯蠢？”  
“他现在不就已经在犯蠢了吗？不然，我还用得找等他这么久？他蠢归蠢，但是心眼不坏，就这样放我在此受苦，他定然是做不到的。”  
“我现在愈发觉得你已是对他动情了。”花蓉半开玩笑的说道，顺带转头看了他一眼。  
可是，等了许久，陈友谅却一直没有言语。  
“哎？”花蓉好像发现什么大事一样，直接转过了身，面对陈友谅道：“最初我这么说的时候，你斩钉截铁地跟我说不可能，后来我再这么问你，你犹犹豫豫地跟我说不可能，现在怎么回事？干脆不回答我，你默认了？”  
“我不知道。”  
“什么？”  
“我不知道，我这算不算得上是动情。毕竟……我这么多年来，根本没在感情上费过经历。”  
“还不算吗？”花蓉有点好笑地说道：“当时那轩辕破都有意把你从那件事里摘出去了，结果你居然还要和他统一战线。最后，居然用龙族的禁术把他强行送进了轮回道……也难怪你会被抓住，用完那禁术，你肯定是难以凝聚法力。”  
“我若被抓住了，是不会有生命危险的，毕竟，他们还是要靠我降雨不是？但是他若被抓住了，必然难逃一死。他若真死了，龙族禁术也救不回他了。”  
花蓉正准备再反驳他几句的时候，陈友谅又接着补充道：“再说，我当时可不是只送他进了轮回道，”陈友谅狡黠地眨了眨眼：“我送了两个进了轮回道。”  
花蓉脸上的笑慢慢凝固，一向镇定的她居然朝陈友谅大声喊道：“所以……你根本没有处理？”


	9. （九）

  
  
轩辕破清晰地感觉到，花蓉好像往他身上什么拍了什么，很快，花蓉便消失在了他眼前。在短暂的失明过后，出现在轩辕破眼前的，又是陈长生的脸。  
怎么……这五官好熟悉？  
还没等轩辕破细看，陈长生的脸就渐渐模糊了，可是，怎么越模糊越像……  
  
好疼……嘶……好像被人贯了胸……  
怎么……又是那个梦。只是这一次，他好像能看清了。  
  
“谁让你跑到我前面的？”陈友谅看着他源源不断向外渗血的伤口是又急又气，想要帮他包扎伤口又不敢碰他的伤处。关心则乱，陈友谅一时间有点发懵，过了一会儿才缓过神来，准备凝聚法术给他治疗时，却发现自己内息已经有点紊乱，现在竟然有些难以凝聚法力了。  
这么看来，还是轩辕破更了解他，知道他现在已经有些力不从心，根本挡不住方才那一击，才选择替他挡下。  
“师父，他们又来了。”陈友谅听闻此言正准备冲出去，却被轩辕破拦下来。  
“师父，你现在的状况不宜再战，先找个安全一点的地方休息一会儿。”轩辕破说着，就把陈友谅扛了起来。  
“你疯了！伤，你不怕我压到你伤口吗？”  
“还能坚持一会儿。”  
坚持什么坚持！就算是熊族生来便身体强壮，也不能这样带着致命伤去折腾啊。陈友谅看着轩辕破身上的伤，有点恨铁不成钢想着。  
陈友谅好说歹说，让轩辕破把自己放下来，两个人藏到近处的一个山洞里给轩辕破疗伤。  
这里定然是不安全的，简单给轩辕破处理一下伤口之后，他们就必须赶紧离开，否则叫他们追上了，免不了又跟那帮乌合之众打起来。  
虽然那帮家伙法力确实不高，但是他们数量大，又有稳定的供给。和他们打了几天下来，饶是陈友谅再法力通天，也难免会有个力竭的时候。  
“师父，”轩辕破抓住陈友谅的手，打断了陈友谅给他灌输法力。“你先调息一会儿吧，别管我了。你也肯定受伤了。”  
陈友谅心道我哪有什么伤。他身上的轻伤早就愈合了，重伤又没有。他的法力远在那些无名小卒之上，加上轩辕破一直在替他挡那些攻击。轩辕破除了跟他一起收拾那帮家伙之外，还在给他当肉盾，他根本没什么受伤的机会。  
“我没事，刚刚就是有些力竭，稍微休息一下就行，把你身上的伤处理好就行。”  
陈友谅刚刚调好内息，轩辕破实在不想他接着耗力。他把自己身上的衣服扯下来，粗糙地给自己包扎了一下。  
“师父你看，这样就可以了。他们快赶过来了，我们先走吧。”  
陈友谅自然不想这么草草结束，但轩辕破说的没错，听声音，那帮盟军大概也离得不远了。陈友谅转念一想，方才他已经施法帮轩辕破止住血，先这样简单处理一下，应该不会有什么问题。  
陈友谅从来没有这样狼狈过，每次出现问题，他都能及时想到解决的方案。他向来都是步步为营，能掌握大局。可今日，也轮到他无法应付了。  
这场局，看来是他人早就设好的，他不过是……技不如人罢了。  
  
“师父，事到如今了，你干脆把我交出去吧。反正……看我这样，大概也是跑不远了，不能再拖累了你，你就说……是我挟持你的。”还没等他们跑到比较安全的地方，轩辕破的伤口又却裂开来了。  
这几天，倘若没有他轩辕破，也许陈友谅完全可以甩掉他们。即便陈友谅耗力，也不可能像现在这般力竭。到了今天这般田地，大抵也得有他一半责任。  
“挟持什么？有你这么挟持的吗？谁会相信？”  
“可是再这么下去……可就是个死局了。”  
“死局吗？”陈友谅低语，转而又看向轩辕破道：“那就……置之于死地而后生吧。”  
“什么？”  
还没等轩辕破跟上陈友谅的思路，陈友谅便从自己的贴身锦囊上拿出了什么，放到了他怀里。  
“这是……”一颗蛋？龙蛋？轩辕破好像想到了什么，有点不可思议地看着陈友谅道：“师父……原来你，留下了这个孩子？”  
“拿好，保护好他。”陈友谅根本没想在这个时候给轩辕破答疑：“站好。”  
“啊？师父，你要……干嘛？”  
陈友谅伸出一根手指，正冲着轩辕破的胸口。轩辕破的疑问还没问出口，下一刻，他就感觉自己的胸口被狠狠撞了一下。  
好像只是被人推了一下，只是正好撞到伤口上有点疼……  
不对……刚刚那种法术，轩辕破从来没见陈友谅用过，而且，看起来很耗妖力，轩辕破感觉他整个人都被陈友谅源源不断的妖力包围了。  
“师父……”轩辕破不知道啊陈友谅要做什么，习惯性地想要拉他的袖口，却发现他们之间好像隔着一个屏障，无论他怎么努力，他都碰不到陈友谅。  
糟糕！  
“师父，不要！停下！快停下！”轩辕破虽然不知道这到底是是个什么法术，但是他不傻，陈友谅方才同他说了那些没头没脑的话，现在又这样做，大概是要把他们送走，自己去担那个莫须有的罪名。  
只是可惜，无论轩辕破怎么扯着嗓子喊，陈友谅都不理会他。  
轩辕破觉得自己好像在被什么力量往后吸，他也不知为何动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着他与陈友谅的距离越来越远。  
轩辕破能看到陈友谅的最后一眼，就是陈友谅体力不支倒在地上的样子。  
  
“不要……不要，师父……”  
“轩辕！轩辕！你醒醒！”  
“他这是……怎么了？”白落衡完全在状况外，因为她身份特殊，就在外面接应，可是没想到两个人倒是都平平安安地回来了，但轩辕破又像上次一样，莫名其妙地陷入了昏迷，莫名其妙的说一些梦话。  
“不要！”轩辕破终于从这场噩梦中惊醒，这场梦让他有点脱力。但同时，他好像……已经能记起来大部分的事情。


	10. （十）

  
  
其实轩辕破也不知道那场灭顶之灾是怎么开始的，他只知道，在父王马上要公布他的名字的时候，这场灾难就莫名降临到他的身上了。  
父王被杀掉的时候，轩辕破就在殿外。他亲眼所见，父王是遭人偷袭而死的。轩辕破还没来得及看清那个家伙的样子，他就被他自己的贴身护卫抱走了。  
也许是他们知道自己看到了他们的样子，又或许因为他是熊少主的身份，不管怎样，那些家伙对他穷追不舍。也正是因此，他身边曾经与他朝夕相处的护卫与侍从一个个死在了他的面前。但可悲的是，他根本无力反抗，也改变不了他们的结局。  
就在轩辕破万念俱灰，准备认命的时候，他遇到了那个踏光而来的少年。那少年身上的血腥气很重，但是当少年抱起他的时候，他居然有种久违的安心。  
后来少年拿走了身上所有能够证明他身份的东西，在少年夺走他身上玉佩的时候，轩辕破无意中看到少年腰间的玉佩，这才知道，原来那个他素未谋面的“娘子”就是这个少年。  
陈友谅……  
轩辕破第一次觉得这个名字这样好听。  
其实轩辕破对这桩婚事的态度与陈友谅大同小异，只是他并没有陈友谅那样偏激。他想在两族彻底公布婚约之前，和那位“龙族公主”说清楚。两个从未见过面的妖莫名就要成婚，想来就觉得荒谬。  
可现在，轩辕破不觉得荒谬了。  
不过很只可惜，不荒谬也只不过是他一个人的想法罢了。轩辕破以为陈友谅要宣布他们之间的婚约的时候，陈友谅却要做他的师父，并且告诉他，为了他的安全，陈友谅暂时不能将他的身份公之于众。  
“那么……师父，婚约，还作数吗？”  
陈友谅皱了皱眉道：“你才多大啊，便想着婚约了？这事……以后再议吧。”  
以后再议吧……那也许，就没有以后了。不过也是，陈友谅如今也算是龙族精英，怎么会看上他这个不起眼的小家伙。  
还是安安心心的做他的徒弟吧。  
陈友谅是个天才，但是他的徒弟可未必。所以面对轩辕破，开始陈友谅还可以好声好气的教他，但是后来，陈友谅就越来越暴躁。  
不知是熊族天生如此，还是轩辕破自己天生蠢笨，同样的一式法术，轩辕破需要费双倍的努力才能练好。不管两个人如何努力想要改变现状，都无济于事。  
“难道你们熊族学东西都很慢吗？”陈友谅有点无奈。  
“我也不知道啊。”轩辕破在熊族内没待多久就被追杀，然后被陈友谅带回了龙族，所以论了解程度，轩辕破对熊族的了解，也许没比陈友谅多多少。  
“唉，算了。我也不勉强你，既然学的得慢，那就慢慢来吧。”陈友谅安慰似的拍了拍轩辕破的肩膀，说着竟然要离开。   
“师父，你，要去哪里啊？”  
“哦，我找花蓉，有点事情要商量。”  
轩辕破目送着陈友谅离开，心里有点难过。以往不管他需要练习多久，陈友谅都会一直陪伴在他身旁。虽然很多时候，陈友谅会因为无聊而睡着，但他至少不会像今日一样离开。  
花蓉此人，轩辕破有过几面之缘，但从未有过交流。陈友谅好似对她看重的很，每每花蓉到此，陈友谅都会亲迎。轩辕破自然知道他这个好师父是何心性，他眼高于顶，加上他这尊贵的身份，多数人也不得不对他俯首称臣，亲迎？陈友谅除了对龙主如此，怕是难以找到第二个。  
可这花蓉却偏有能力让他这个骄傲的师父放下骄傲，每次亲迎也就罢了，两个人见面还神秘的很，门一关，旁人也不知二人在探讨什么内容。  
故而……这府中亦有人言：二人许是交流房中秘术。  
轩辕破倒是不会相信这种流言，他的师父正直的很，他信他的师父不会如此行事。不过，轩辕破有点在意花蓉是真的。毕竟，花蓉除了让陈友谅另眼相待以外，陈友谅还给她特意留了一间房，每月都会邀请她来小住几日。  
甚至……花蓉的房间都比他的房间离陈友谅的近。  
唉，越想越不开心。不过，不开心归不开心，练功还是要好好练的，要不然，师父该生气了……  
  
“啧，你这个徒弟倒是蛮用心的，你不在，他也不偷懒。”  
“哦。”陈友谅好像并不关心轩辕破：“努力归努力，只可惜有点傻，进步太慢。”  
“我原以为你不过是做做样子，现在看来，你这个师父倒是当得有模有样啊。”  
“他至少挂的是我陈友谅徒弟的头衔，太差劲的话，我也丢人。”  
“是吗？”  
“你来这里应该不是跟我讨论这种问题的吧？今天突然找我，是为何？”  
“哦，我听闻，你将手里的兵权交出去了？”  
“是啊，不然留下来等着杀身之祸吗？”  
“那不是你父亲吗？”  
“所以呢？所以他就不会对我戒备吗？我们又不是普通人家，所思所想自然要比旁人多。眼下我这边又是斩魔将，又是替熊族出头的，风头正盛。再拿着那块家伙呀，一不小心就叫旁人算计去了。正好有机会把这烫手的山芋扔出去，我干嘛不扔？”  
“所以……你就把那东西交还后，顺便引荐了你二弟弟？”  
“嗯。”  
“我以为……你收了徒，可能手段还能温和点，没想到……”  
“我还不温和吗？”陈友谅有点懒散的倚在窗边，看着窗外的轩辕破。  
花蓉也随着他的视线看向轩辕破道：“我看这只小熊还不错。”  
“谁告诉你我要玉石俱焚了？”  
“不是吗？”  
“不需要。”  
花蓉显然有点不太相信，转而盯着陈友谅，刚想接着开口询问，却被陈友谅抢了先：  
“哦，对了。之前轩辕破曾同我说过，好像那些被我们处理的魔族人里，没有杀害熊主的那一位，你说……这件事还有可能查明吗？”  
“当日你把该查的都查过了，按说，这事应该是了结了才是。”  
“可是……当日我请来的鬼告诉过我，在我们抓住的那些魔族人身上，确实没有残留在熊主身体里，给他那致命一击的魔气的主人。”


	11. （十一）

  
  
这几日，陈友谅呆在府里的时间变多了，轩辕破一开始以为是陈友谅最近难得有了清闲日子，所以尽量自己悄悄练习，不去打扰他休息。  
后来无意间听了侍从们工作时候的闲话，这才知道陈友谅原来是交还了兵权，眼下已经没什么实权，也不用再为那些大大小小的事情操心了。  
那些乱七八糟的事虽然确实让人心烦，可是倘若师父真的交还了兵权，师父心里定然是难过的。而且以师父那般心性，多半会觉得耻辱无比，心中必定不舒服。师父这般文武双全，轩辕破实在想不通龙主为何就这样收走他的兵权。  
轩辕破想去安慰陈友谅，可又不知该如何开口。自己笨嘴拙舌的根本不会安慰人，而且天赋也不够，总是事倍功半……说不定师父看到自己心里更生气。  
可是……师父现在不开心，倘若他不知道也就罢了，可现在他知道了，总不能真的什么都不做吧。  
想不到办法的轩辕破，只能从侍从那里拿到师父喝的参茶，自己给师父送过去。希望借此机会，能好好跟师父聊上两句。  
轩辕破有点紧张地站在门外，轻轻地扣了扣门。  
“进来。”  
已是黄昏时分，此刻看书若是不点蜡烛，还有点昏暗，所以陈友谅每每到这个时候，会把蜡烛都点上。整个屋子都被蜡烛照的亮堂堂，让刚刚进来轩辕破更加清楚地看清了陈友谅现在的样子。  
陈友谅慵懒地用一只手支着自己的头，另一只手翻着书页。他的衣服不知是不合身还是他自己根本没有穿好，衣领大开着。这衣服现在只消轻轻一拉，便能从陈友谅的肩头滑落。  
“师父……参茶。”轩辕破只看了陈友谅一眼便低下了头。轩辕破明白自己对陈友谅怀的是何种心思，再多看几眼，怕自己会生出些更缥缈的念想。  
“今日你怎么亲自送来了？放这吧。”陈友谅指了指自己的桌面，合上了书。  
陈友谅刚打算起身，却发现轩辕破放下了参茶后依然没有要走的意思。  
“你……还有什么事吗？”  
“师父……”轩辕破一时间不知道该如何开口，嚅嗫道：“您是不是……近来的心情不是很好？”  
“什么？”陈友谅不知轩辕破为什么会这么问，有点疑惑地反问他：“我近来心情为何会不好？”  
“我听闻……师父近来交了兵权，以为师父会不开心……”  
陈友谅无奈地笑了笑道：“怎么可能，那兵权是我自己主动交还的。我近来犯懒，不想再管那些乱七八糟的事了，而且现在有了空闲时间，也正好能好好陪陪你。”  
也许陈友谅并没有旁的心思，可是轩辕破听到那句“陪陪你”脸一下就烧了起来。  
“怎么了？方才冻着了？”  
轩辕破明白陈友谅是看到了自己的窘迫的样子，连忙低下头，摇了摇头。  
“难道是你这几日感冒了？”轩辕破还是不语，依然只是摇摇头。  
“还是近来你的那房间不够暖和，着了凉？”轩辕破依旧是方才那个样子，呆呆地摇了摇头。  
陈友谅自然是不明白轩辕破的心思，看他这般反应，低下身想看看轩辕破到底怎么了，却不想轩辕破把头埋得更低了。  
“你总低着头做什么？”陈友谅强行把轩辕破的头抬起来，发现他的脸红的更厉害了。陈友谅抬手摸了摸他的脸，确实有点烫。  
陈友谅没有多想，只以为轩辕破的房间可能不够暖和，或是轩辕破最近练功受了寒，导致轩辕破最近染了风寒。  
风寒于妖来说原不是什么大事，连药都不需要用，过两日自己就会痊愈。可是陈友谅看着轩辕破那双亮晶晶的眼睛，心里不由得生出几分怜惜。  
“要不……今日你就暂且宿在我这里吧？”  
轩辕破有点不可思议地看着陈友谅，一激动，脑子里更是一片空白，不知该说什么了。  
“不愿意？”  
“愿……愿意。”  
“不过，我会一直看书到很晚，你可能一时半会睡不了觉。”  
“没关系的……”陈友谅愿意让他留下已是妄想成了真了，旁的又算得上什么。  
轩辕破刚刚从巨大的喜悦中缓过神来，才发现陈友谅不见了。轩辕破环顾四周，又往房间深处走了几步，都不见陈友谅的影子。  
轩辕破刚想要喊师父，就听到屏风后传来了水声。  
原来……师父是在沐浴……  
轩辕破乖乖地退回到方才自己站的地方，不敢再接近。  
陈友谅沐浴的时间不长，只是，他这次的衣服更是穿的随意，看上去像是随便拎了一件衣服披在身上。白皙的小腿根本就没有一点遮挡，领口边有点皱，勉勉强强的挂在肩头。  
“怎么在这站着？如果觉得困的话，可以先睡的。”  
轩辕破到了别人的房间，难免会拘谨，跟何况，这个“别人”还是他的师父，他就更不敢轻举妄动了。  
其实轩辕破现在并不困，可他是在不知道自己还该做些什么，就依照陈友谅所说，乖乖地躺在了床上。可他刚躺下来没有多长时间，陈友谅也躺在了他身边。  
都沐浴过了，陈友谅懒得再坐到桌前看书了，干脆拿着书躺着看。不过，陈友谅大概想不到，他微不足道的一个小习惯，给轩辕破带来了不小的困扰。  
师父的气息近在咫尺，本就不多的睡意现在更是消失的一干二净。轩辕破心中倒是没有什么旖旎的想法，但是轩辕破对陈友谅的心思本就不像是普通的师徒，现在师父躺在自己身边，无论是出于自己的哪一种情感，轩辕破都有些不好意思。  
轩辕破强迫自己睡着，但是一直没有成功。直到陈友谅看完了书，准备熄灭蜡烛的时候，轩辕破还没有睡着。  
“还没睡着吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“是因为……蜡烛吗？”  
“不是……今天我……还不太想睡。”  
“你最好还是让自己赶紧睡着吧。”陈友谅抬手熄灭了蜡烛道：“明日练功可必须准时，不许偷懒。”  
“是，师父。”


	12. （十二）

  
  
本以为陈友谅交还兵权后，很快就能恢复原职，重新拿到兵权。可事实证明，轩辕破还是想错了。  
在他慢慢长大的这些年里，陈友谅好像根本没有拿回兵权的打算，而且陈友谅好像很喜欢这个闲职，一直都没有想要恢复原职的打算。  
不过，也正因如此，陈友谅一直有足够的时间能够陪着轩辕破。  
轩辕破开始修炼确实很慢，可是慢慢的，他修炼妖法的速度越来越快，很快就到了同龄人鲜有能达到的境界。  
陈友谅也慢慢地看着自己的徒弟长成，并且取得了不凡的成就。而且，现在的轩辕破已经不是当初那个他能够一只手就拎起来的小孩了。轩辕破已经跟他一般个头，也已经变得比他强壮了。  
其实陈友谅也看过古籍，发现熊族多是开蒙较晚的，假以时日便能突飞猛进。而现在，已经到了这个“时日”了  
正好……也是时候收网了。  
“师父，您来了。”  
“嗯，我有一份很重要的文书需要送给尚书府，你替我送一趟如何？”  
“没问题，我现在就帮您送过去。”  
轩辕破接过陈友谅手中的文书，高高兴兴地去完成陈友谅给他的任务了。  
花蓉看着轩辕破的背影，坐到陈友谅的身旁，问道：“看你这表情，是准备动手了？”  
陈友谅捻着一枚棋子，若有所思的看着棋局，慢悠悠地回道：“嗯，挖了我这个二弟弟背后帮手之后，剩下的，就好办了。”  
“是吗？”花蓉好像也来了兴致，也拿起一枚棋子，和陈友谅一起研究起了棋局。  
“你确定，尚书真的那么容易就被吗？”  
“他虽然很有才华，但是恃才傲物，有点自负。这几年又没什么人制衡他，他更是有些目中无人了。而且，他对那个儿子好像也疏于管理，他那个儿子小小年纪就无比狂妄，啧，想不捅娄子都难啊。”  
“那你就确定他一定会闯祸吗？”  
“当然不确定，但是他刚入官场，很多东西都不了解，加上他那个性格，即使他能力很强，真的不会闯祸，也难以避开旁人替他布置好的陷阱里。”  
“就算他真的出了问题，不还有他那个能只手遮天的爹吗？”花蓉说着，下了一子。  
“我等的，就是这一步。”陈友谅很快就又落了一子，扭转了局面。“也许有人会大义灭亲，不去管自己的孩子，但是，尚书可并非这样的人，他必然会动用关系来解决此事。但是，想要疏通好关系，把事情压下去，就必然需要一些……手段了。”  
“你再顺势抓住这些把柄，有了证据，日后想要除掉他，也不算难。”  
“不错，有了这些东西，加上之前他那性子也得罪了不少人，一旦出事，必然是墙倒众人推。他想要站起来……可就难了。”  
“可你若直接了当告发了他，二殿下……也许会记恨你。”  
“我自然知道，所以，我怎么可能自己去当那出头鸟。”  
“那是……轩辕破？”  
“也不能，他是我徒弟，让他出头，怎能让人不联想到我呢？”  
“你闲了这么些年，能做的事情定然不少，那些潜在的危险你应该已经排除了。不易解决的，你应该会选择让他们互斗。那么……这个出头鸟，你大概早就物色好了人选，只等着猎物上钩。”  
“现在已经可以收网了，我猜想……现在那只小熊已经看了一场好戏吧？”陈友谅落下最后一子，得意洋洋地说道：“我赢了。”说罢，端起茶杯抿了一小口。  
“是吗？”花蓉又落了一子，问道：“你确定，你是当真赢了？”陈友谅疑惑地看向桌上的棋局，却被眼前的结果震惊了。  
花蓉确实用了一子就反败为胜。  
“友谅，你确实越来越厉害，可是，现在的你，同那尚书一样，也有了几分自负。也许这次的敌人容易对付，可是下次就不一定了。这一次，你在暗，所以他们难觉察。可是，若下一次你在明，能否觉察旁人的算计？还是……你能留一子，在最后反败为胜？”  
“那么，这一步，是你早已算好的了？”  
“不完全算是吧，但是无论是我何时准备的，最终不都让你败了吗？”  
确实，他总以为胜券在握，便渐渐忽略了花蓉的一些异常的地方，这便给了花蓉机会，还了他一个局。  
陈友谅眉头紧锁，盯着那一盘棋出了神。  
  
轩辕破完全是在状况外，他送了一个文书的功夫，尚书便被人叫走。他不明状况的回了府，却发现自己师父一直闷闷不乐，不知道在想些什么。  
而后没几日，便听闻尚书受贿，帮人舞弊的事情让五殿下发现，五殿下直接向龙主告发。龙主震怒，雷厉风行地处理了此事。  
朝中之事，牵一发而动全身。尚书出事，除了牵连他的同党以外，更是牵连了二殿下。他仅仅因为一次战败，就被收回了兵权。而正义告发的五殿下，居然好人没好报，不知为何，竟然遭到了弹劾。  
这么一看，师父这些年一直安于现状也是好的。至少现在，他不必卷入那些纷争之中，能安安全全的和他一起。  
还是师父有先见之明，早早就把那些麻烦全都甩掉了。现在不仅无事一身轻，还不会被各方势力利用，把自己置于火坑之中。  
轩辕破看着正在看书的陈友谅，松了一口气。  
可是，轩辕破万万没想到的是，经过这件事之后，自己的师父反而不能安于现状了。龙主竟然在这时恢复他的官职，重新让他掌了兵权，而且……居然还要带着他一起出征。  
师父多年以来不争不抢是众所周知的事情，可现在，树欲静而风不止，师父想要像以前一样安宁，怕是不能了。


	13. （十三）

  
  
“师父……您确定要去？”  
“自然。”陈友谅一边慢条斯理的同轩辕破说着话，一边抚摸着他的新铠甲，道：“而且去了那里，也能让你学到些新的东西。”  
“排兵布阵吗？”  
“嗯，没错。”  
轩辕破倒不是真的不喜欢到军营里去，毕竟，他的梦想就是当妖族的神将。他只是不想陈友谅卷进那些是是非非中去。像是……之前的二殿下。  
看着若有所思的轩辕破，陈友谅拍了拍他的肩膀道：“怎么，是担心那里艰苦吗？”  
“当然不会，我……只是担心师父。”轩辕破的声音越来越低，甚至有点不敢再看陈友谅的眼睛。  
陈友谅愣了一下，他想了许多种轩辕破不想去的理由，可万万没想到是这一种。  
担心……他么？  
担心，这话已经有多久没人同他说过了？母后薨了之后，他好像没有再听谁说过这样的话了。他的兄弟们当然不可能说，甚至可能希望他出事才好。至于父王……他的想法谁也猜不透，他心里到底爱不爱自己，自己也没法确定。  
“不必忧心于我，我又不是没有上过战场，不会有危险的。”  
“不是的，师父，我只是觉得，近来发生的事情太多了，担心……你在这个风口浪尖上有了兵权，可能会有危险。”  
陈友谅听罢笑了笑，这场腥风血雨是他一手策划的，他自然不会危险。况且，他一直置身事外，现在收回老二兵权也有一阵子了，而且现在状况紧急，所以旁人只可能会觉得他是龙主无意顶上去解决问题的。暂时不可能怀疑他，也不会那么快算计他。  
“放心吧，我不会有事的。况且……我若真有什么问题，不还有你吗？”说着，陈友谅拍了拍轩辕破的肩膀。  
有些时候，很多人最惧怕的就是落人口舌，当年的他不懂这个道理，把自己的把柄往他人手里递。可是现在不同，虽然他现在能布局一箭双雕，但是他也难免会有没及时觉察有人中伤他，失了手的时候，轩辕破就是一张很好的底牌。  
有了轩辕破的求情，他也会有逆风翻盘的机会。  
不过，轩辕破自然猜不到陈友谅的心思，他看了看自己肩膀，十分认真地说道：“师父，不管发生什么情况，轩辕一定会保护你的。”  
陈友谅觉得这孩子的话有点可笑，且不说轩辕破的一身本事都是他教的，而且，他也仅仅教了法术而已，至于其他，轩辕破根本还不通，他还怎么会需要轩辕破的保护。  
但是对上轩辕破那双真诚的眼睛，陈友谅还是笑着摸了摸他的头。  
傻是傻了点，但是……还挺可爱的嘛。  
  
对于这次的战局，陈友谅早就了解清楚了，也胸有成竹。老二之所以不行，是因为他自己根本没有那么大本事，当年可以打胜仗，不过是有背后的那群人罢了。  
陈友谅确实是轻车熟路，也不紧张。但是轩辕破就不一样了，他是第一回上战场，心里又期待又紧张。他的梦想就是当神将，现在终于有机会实实在在的历练一下自己。  
只不过，这次和师父一起去，自然不能给师父丢人。毕竟，他刚刚学习法术时，进步的实在太慢，师父又在那个时候交还兵权，他感觉有人会因为他而看不起师父。  
这么多年过去了，旁人也不知道他究竟进步了多少，所以，他要好好利用这个机会，向所有人展示自己的能力，也为师父正名。  
因为这个念头，轩辕破在出发前的那段时间，也没有放松，反而更加认真修炼法术了。  
只是，他不知道，陈友谅这次要教他的东西，并不是法术。而且，到了战场之上，光靠法力，可能也不一定会取胜。因为，有些东西，是可以事半功倍的。  
不过，轩辕破领悟到了这件事的时候，是真真切切的吃了一个败仗之后。  
明明他的法力更胜一筹，可是对方还是能够打的他节节败退。轩辕破不理解其中问题，询问陈友谅的时候，陈友谅却只是笑了笑道：  
“那你看看我是怎么拿下他的吧。”  
陈友谅根本没想过要用法力压制对方，而是用了一个简单的战术，就成功的把敌军打了回去。  
“你的法力确实更胜一筹，不过，你们两个相差的不多，你想要拿法术绝对压制，根本就是痴人说梦，所以，好的战术才是取胜的关键。”  
战术吗？原来，这才是师父真正要教给他的东西吗？  
以前听闻人说熊族只靠蛮力取胜，实在是不太聪明。轩辕破心中还有些不平。可现在看来……那些人说的，确实不假。  
“那么，师父，我该从哪里学呀？”  
  
这一次的陈友谅不似从前那样速战速决，反而是一拖再拖。一来，不能表现的太优秀，这样容易引起刚刚失了兵权的老二的注意，这样无论老二是否被查出那些事情是他所为，都可能对他不利。二来，他想把一些战术方面的东西倾囊以授，把这次的战功往轩辕破的身上推一推。还有就是……跟那些魔族的家伙慢慢磨洋工的同时，好好查一查当年熊族的事。  
比如……那个他到最后都没有找出来的神秘人。  
几个族看似都能好好相处，其实暗潮汹涌，私底下怀了什么想法谁都不知。只不过，魔族比其他族更直白些，此番要是能将熊族灭族的事情和魔族那十个掌权者扯上关系，就能先行将魔族拿下，更能提高妖族的威望。  
而让轩辕破学会更多的东西和魔族周旋，也是为了自己能有更多时间去探寻这些问题。那些魔族的家伙的力气把全用在对付轩辕破的身上，他也能趁其不备，更容易得手。


	14. （十四）

  
  
按理说，魔族侵扰到妖族的边境，龙族不会这么快派兵。毕竟，龙族并不在边境，所以一般边境出了事，都是处于边境最近的那个族先行出战。  
但是这次，魔族舍近求远，到的……是熊族的地方。  
熊族经之前的灭族，几乎全族覆灭，莫说青壮年了，连孩子都不剩几个。之前没事，不过是因为有法力高的长老撑着，加上熊族这里离魔族那里远了些，不好到达。  
但是这一次，魔族带着足够的人来骚扰，熊族眼见是不敌，才向龙族发出了求救。虽说熊族出了事，但是龙族一直也没有跟熊族解除联盟。眼下盟族出事，龙族自然不能不理会。  
至于魔族来此究竟是觉得这里易于攻下，还是想要毁掉什么证据，现在还尚不得知。不过，倘若他们真有什么企图，反而是正中了陈友谅的下怀。  
熊族灭族之时，陈友谅尚在禁足中，所以很多事情他了解甚少。当时找了鬼将帮他辨气，是为了迅速捉到那些魔将，也能给自己树立起一定的威望。不过他也因此忽略了很多问题，导致到了现在熊主的死依然是个谜。  
虽然当时收留轩辕破也只不过是他谋划中的一环，但是，现在他们好歹也是师徒，帮他找找杀父凶手也是情理之中，况且，此人要是真的找到了，他更是会名声大臊。  
眼下父王已经到了该把位置给继承人的时候了，此刻他若能够彻底挖出真相，那么这件事情基本就可以敲定了。加上他这几年做事谨慎，旁人难找出破绽，所以根本来不及弹劾他。  
“师父，花蓉姑娘来找你了。”  
“花蓉？哦，你先出去自己领悟一下我刚刚同你讲的那些，我和花蓉单独说会话。”  
“哦，是。”  
其实轩辕破一直都想知道自己师父和花蓉一直以来在说什么要紧事，要紧到需要每月都来见他，和他谈话。现在即便上了战场，依然风雨无阻。  
“你不是回豹族了吗？怎么这个时候来了？”  
“自然……是来给你送药的。我猜，你又忘了喝这药了吧？”  
陈友谅听到“药”这个字，立刻就变了脸色，哪还有方才运筹帷幄的样子？  
“确实……我忘了。”  
“也亏得旁人不知晓，不然……你还真可能因此有危险。你关心你那些计划的同时，也关心关心自己的身体吧。”  
陈友谅错开花蓉的目光，看向自己的手道：“我也非是不关心自己的身体……你帮我把那药煎了吧。正好你来，还能帮帮我。”  
花蓉挑了挑眉，慢慢拆开药包道：“哦？你是打算……查查之前熊主的事？”  
“嗯，那件事里问题重重，总要找出一个答案来。但是，轩辕破现在对战术运用并不熟练，我两边顾念，肯定分心。而且现在我为主帅，擅离职守肯定也不可能。所以，你先幻化为我的样子替我几日。”  
花蓉皱着眉想了，认真问道：“你一个人？能应付的来吗？”  
“应该没问题，他们此次派出的人多，但是法力一般，我再小心一些，不会出问题。”  
“可是……擅离职守确实欠妥，你刚拿到兵权，还是少做这般事为上，莫要一时冲动。”  
“那这事……”  
“我去便可，反正我在此处也不宜多留，正好再帮你查查看。若是再有什么消息，或是见到了什么人，我回来时一并告诉你便是。”  
陈友谅沉吟了片刻，道：“也好，你多加小心。”  
其实这事陈友谅并不想让花蓉插手，他想要自己找出来这件事的真相。但是他也不得不承认，花蓉的话说的不错，此刻叫人揪住了小辫子不是好事。而且，虽然他已经学了这么久，但其实他的应变能力也远不如花蓉。也许，花蓉会比他更快的找到一些东西。  
花蓉也确实当得起他叫一声“师父”。  
  
这次的和魔族交战的时间拖得有些长，因为陈友谅趁着这个机会，让轩辕破把教过的东西活学活用。而且，花蓉一直没有消息，不能那么快就把他们驱逐出去。吊着他们，让他们以为自己还有胜算，才不至于做出直接销毁证据这种偏激的事。  
只不过，轩辕破并不比知道他的想法。只单纯的以为是自己的问题，导致魔族一直都没能被他打回去，心里有些郁郁寡欢。  
“师父，我是不是真的很笨啊？”  
“好端端的怎么说这种丧气话了？难道是军纪不严，有人乱嚼舌根？”  
“不是，我看之前师父打仗很快就能凯旋，但是，我……我就一直打不赢。”  
轩辕破站在陈友谅面前，低着头，闷闷地说着。陈友谅放下手里的东西，摸了摸他的脑袋，淡淡的说道：“你同现在的我比，自然是比不了的。不过，你要是同刚上战场的我比，你确实表现的很好了。你现在没打赢，可是你至少也没输不是？而且现在，我还在你身边帮你，你还担心什么？”  
陈友谅看着挠着头，脸有点红的轩辕破，越来越觉得自己是在养孩子。也不知道是不是因为轩辕破一直以来在他身边被保护着，所以心思有些太单纯了。  
单纯到，猜到他的所思所想毫不费力。  
自那日让他留宿之后，陈友谅就能从轩辕破的眼神中窥到些异样。轩辕破拼命想要隐藏自己的爱慕，可是事实上他根本不会藏。  
师徒在一起的事，在妖族并不少见，毕竟万物皆有情，日久生情并不奇怪。而且，妖族对此没有任何规矩限制，爱上自己的师父本来就没有多大逆不道。况且，轩辕破本就知道，他们之间原是有婚约的。  
所以，轩辕破爱上自己，陈友谅心里倒也没有多惊讶。不过，陈友谅心里也明白，他恐怕要辜负轩辕破的一片真心了。  
毕竟，自己所思所想实在太多，感情的事情，他根本无暇顾及。他没有体会过心动的感觉，更别提爱上谁了。


	15. （十五）

  
  
陈友谅吊了魔族多时，但是依然不见花蓉回来。现在轩辕破也逐渐成熟，陈友谅估计再过几日，以轩辕破的力量也足以大败魔族。  
难道……这次魔族真的没有旁的企图？是他多虑了？还是说……花蓉出了什么危险……  
陈友谅眉头紧锁着，捏着茶杯，有一下没一下的摸着茶杯上的纹路。  
“师父？师父？”  
轩辕破刚刚打了一个胜仗，正准备高高兴兴的告诉陈友谅，进了军帐发现陈友谅不知在想什么，面色凝重，对着一个茶杯出神。  
“哦，”陈友谅见是轩辕破，放下了杯子，问道：“怎么了？出事了？”  
“这倒不是。”轩辕破害羞的挠挠头，道：“师父，我刚刚打了胜仗。”  
这么快？陈友谅听到消息皱了皱眉，虽然很快就恢复了原状道：“那很好啊。”不过方才那一点异样，还是让轩辕破看去了。  
原来……师父并不替我开心吗？  
轩辕破看着微笑的陈友谅，咽下了嘴边的问题，失落的低下了头。从见到陈友谅的那一刻开始，他就明白了什么叫做一见钟情。彼时他年幼，不敢表明心意，他怕陈友谅会把他的话当做小孩子的玩笑。  
于是他努力学习法术，他想变得更好，他想守在师父身边，希望自己长大后能有资格跟师父坦白心意。  
只是……他再怎么迟钝，他也能够看出来，陈友谅对他……根本无意。  
陈友谅不知道为什么，小孩忽然委屈起来，低着头扯着自己的衣服，别别扭扭的跟自己告别。陈友谅刚打算问他出了什么事，一个士兵便跑了进来。  
“殿下，花蓉姑娘要见您。”  
花蓉？她回来了？看来是有结果了。如果这次运气好，抓住了魔族的把柄，正好把他们一网打尽，自己也能更快的掌握大权。  
陈友谅一时也顾不上轩辕破了，赶紧跑了出去。  
轩辕破看着陈友谅的背影，心里更是堵得慌。听闻他打了胜仗，师父好像没有多高兴，可是花蓉一回来，师父就着急跑出去……  
所以，师父是喜欢花蓉姑娘吗？  
陈友谅自然不知道轩辕破的小心思，现在的他，满脑子都是魔族的那些事。  
“怎么样？有消息了？”  
“有一点……”  
“一点？怎么说？”  
“我找到了熊族的内奸，但是我还没问出来熊主死于谁手，他就先一步让人杀掉了。死法……和熊主如出一辙。”  
“什么？”陈友谅这么吊着魔族，他倒是想过魔族会派人潜入，但是，他万没想到，当初的那个始作俑者会亲自去。  
“我立刻追了上去，甚至在后面攻击了他。但他只是躲开了我的攻击，没有要跟我交手的意思。也不知他用了什么法术，很快就不见了。”  
不知用了什么法术？按说花蓉对魔族的法术都很熟悉，她都不知道什么法术……看来，这个家伙来头不小，即便不是那十将，也一定是他们身边亲近的人。  
“那……你问出来的那一点到底是什么？”  
“是熊主的死法。熊主死于一种魔族法器，叫做‘穿腑震’。那东西可以直接震碎五脏六腑，而且魔气很强，用过之后会留下魔气”  
“所以熊主体内有很强的魔气？”  
“不止是被那东西所害的人，施法的人也会沾上。它有单独的魔气，跟魔族其他人的魔气都不相同。不过，时至今日，穿腑震的魔气也早该消散了，你恐怕找不到那人了。”  
“那杀掉那个内奸的人……”  
“友谅，你要知道，那只是一件法器。即便你找到了我追的那个人，也不能保证就是他杀害了熊主。”  
这话有理，更何况，法器可以送给他人，这根本不能算作证据。现在魔族跟妖族关系如此紧张，这样暧昧不明的证据，根本不足以指控魔族，还可能会让两族关系更加恶化。  
看来还是他们行动晚了，倘若早些，可能眼下就有了强有力的证据了。陈友谅不甘心的捏紧拳头。  
花蓉见状也叹了口气，说道：“说到底，这也是我的错。不过，他们的把柄倘若这么好拿捏，那么魔族早该被人捏住了。”  
“和你无关，我该早些动手的，眼下是错过了一个好机会。”  
“以你的能力，日后自然能够掌权。到了那个时候，再细查此事也不晚。”  
“也罢。”陈友谅抬头看向自己的军帐，道：“既然如此，正好，现在的轩辕应该能对付那帮废物了，大概很快就能取胜了。”  
花蓉看了看陈友谅，又看了看军帐道：“友谅，你对他……有情吗？”  
陈友谅疑惑的看了花蓉一眼道：“不过是师徒情，还能有什么情？”  
“当真？”  
“我没必要在这事上同你说谎吧。”  
“可我觉得，他好像对你有意。你们之间的婚约……怎么办？”  
“他的信物都在我这，即便他说了，怕是也没人信。况且，我眼下根本不打算在感情上有什么纠葛。”  
更何况，以轩辕破的性格，只要是违背他意愿的事，轩辕破根本不可能去做。  
陈友谅只是在等，等他的徒弟什么时候跟他坦白了自己的心意，他们再好好的谈一谈。他一路走到现在，早就不知自己到底会不会动情了，所以轩辕破根本没必要在自己这里耽误时间。  
只可惜，轩辕破也很执拗。执拗了这么多年，也没想过再爱别人。但是……今日之事，却让他刻骨铭心。他知道自己不应该去猜师父的心，可他还是忍不住。  
他想知道答案，可又害怕那个答案。  
轩辕破没法问出口，更没法就这样跟师父坦白自己的心意。只能打起精神，好好打几个漂亮的胜仗，让他看到自己的进步。  
轩辕破也并非真的笨，他只是开蒙晚，法术如此，计谋亦如此。他慢慢融会贯通后，拿下魔族那帮虾兵蟹将便自然不是问题。


	16. （十六）

  
  
之前龙主的次子面对魔兵节节败退，虽然陈友谅花的时间长了些，可是至少能够大败魔兵，带来胜利的消息。  
龙主对此甚是欣慰。  
其实早年间他就对陈友谅给予厚望，当初陈友谅是何等出色，无论是带兵打仗还是处理事务能力都是一等一的出挑。  
只可惜，后来他交还兵权，跟自己讨了一个闲职，不再理会各种事务了。  
他的二儿子隐瞒的很好，倘若不是老五告发尚书，他可能还不曾发现他的好儿子私自勾结尚书，拉帮结派。私结党羽，他根本不能容忍，更何况，他这个好儿子的能力并不是很出挑，灭了他的同党，再直接换了他，根本不会有影响。  
老五倒是个单纯的孩子，但是，他实在单纯，很多事情都不懂。他有勇气揭发旁人的罪行，却没想过自己会得罪人，更没考虑过给自己留退路。  
这样的孩子，其实不太适合留在朝堂之上。  
他的其余儿子，要么不成器，要么尚小。所以当魔族大兵压境之时，龙主第一个想到的，就是陈友谅。  
他把兵权交给陈友谅的时候，陈友谅的第一反应还是抗拒，他严厉地跟他说了其中利害，并且强制命令他时，他才肯接。  
之前陈友谅迟迟不归，他还担心时隔多年，陈友谅是否还能担此重任。可现在看来，他的担心是多余的，即便过了这么多年，陈友谅也并未泯然众人矣。  
这样一看，他的儿子里，还是陈友谅最出色。但可惜，他就是太没有野心了，不争不抢了这么多年。到了现在，连战功都要推给轩辕破。  
不过，把兵权交给这样的人，龙主反而最放心。以他的能力，只要他想做，就没有他做不成的事情，但同时，他也对权力没有太大的欲望，不可能对他不利。  
只可惜，龙主这个想法，如若陈友谅知道，那恐怕得得意好几日。  
他沉住气暗中等待了这么多年，也就是为了让所有人以为，他是真的不争不抢。而且，当时是他引荐了他的二弟，所以老二即便是觉察自己被人算计，大概也不能怀疑到他的头上。  
现在他又当着所有人的面，把功劳推给了轩辕破，一方面，更加让旁人以为他真的不在意，另一方面，他在铺路。  
为了龙主把兵权交给轩辕破而铺路。  
陈友谅心中清楚，兵权自始至终都是一个烫手的山芋，所为怀璧其罪，陈友谅心里很清楚。所以把兵权交给轩辕破，是一个很好的选择。他们可以肆无忌惮的算计他，但是却未必敢动轩辕破。  
熊少主“不见了”，所以，轩辕破自然就是龙熊二族交好的最好证明，所以自然没什么人敢打他的主意。毕竟，一个弄不好，自己可能就被扣上“不尊重盟族”的帽子，直接出局。  
不过，轩辕破也毕竟是外族，此事能成最好，若是不能，那么他就得多分心去注意那些潜伏在他身边伺机而动的人。  
当然，兵权也只是第一步而已，下一步，便是朝堂。  
这些年里，虽然陈友谅挂着闲职，但是朝堂上的大小事，他都了如指掌，就是为了可以随时回去而准备。  
“你着急吗？”  
“什么？”  
很多事情，没必要瞒着花蓉，花蓉更能给他出谋划策。而且，当局者迷。花蓉也能更清醒一些。  
“当然是掌权，继承大统之事。”  
“急什么？”陈友谅舒舒服服躺在摇椅上，给自己扇着风道：“这时急了，我这么多年的心思不就是白费了吗？”  
花蓉笑了笑道：“你有些时候会浮躁，我也是怕你在这个关键时刻错了主意。毕竟，龙主早该退位了，可是现在依旧没有传位的意思。”  
“不着急，我父王就是再喜欢那个位置，也不能违背祖宗的意愿去延长在位时间。父王现在可以用没有优秀的继位者作为借口，多在那个位置上坐三年五年。但这些时间，足以让我崭露头角。到时候，族里的长老可就不能接着容忍接着父王如此了。”  
“若是你父王没有接着在位的主意，那么，他看到你的能力之后，传位与你是必然。若是你父王有那主意，龙族长老会先容不下他。”  
“不错，所以我根本没必要着急，只需要提防那些要中伤我的人即可。”  
“那就好，看来我已经不需要替你担心了。正好，我近来豹族有点事，要回去一趟，你自己小心。”  
“放心，我不会有事的。他们要动手也不至于这么快。”  
更何况，现在的他，根本没什么能诟病的地方。  
也正因如此，这些日子他还能悠闲的度过，日后，这种日子怕是要过一日便少一日了。陈友谅看着院子里练剑的轩辕破，生出了些歉意。  
其实这些乱七八糟的事原是跟轩辕破无关的，可他还是选择把轩辕破牵扯进来。这样……其实很不妥。  
毕竟，轩辕破是个很纯粹的人，不适合去面对那些龌龊的家伙。  
陈友谅看着窗外的轩辕破，犹豫了片刻，还是开口叫住了他。  
“师父，您找我？”听到陈友谅的声音，轩辕破立马转过头来，走到窗前，但是却不敢走的太近。他方才流了好多汗，他不想陈友谅闻到他身上的汗味。  
—————————————————————  
解释一下，之前妖族没有统一的时候肯定是自己族人管理自己族人。统一了之后，虽然各族都可以入朝为官，但龙族人偏多。虽然龙主准备多元化发展，但是现在直接把兵权交给外族，龙主还是会犹豫犹豫的。  
谅谅确实有利用破破的心，不过这个时候的谅谅并不爱破破😭


	17. （十七）

  
  
“怎么了，站的那么远作甚。”  
轩辕破不好意思的挠了挠头，道：“我身上都是汗味，就不去扰师父了。”  
“既然我已经给你传授了其他东西，你也记着劳逸结合。无论是法术还是计谋，都很重要。倘若有一日，你要单独上战场了，你还有把握将他们打退吗？”  
“师父要是不在……轩辕恐怕……很难吧。”  
“所以啊，你若觉得修炼累了，也回去好好再看看书。毕竟，你有朝一日还是要独自面对的。”  
“嗯，轩辕明白。”  
陈友谅对轩辕破心中存着歉疚，既然轩辕破想要当妖族的神将，那么他就好好培养他，实现他的愿望。  
  
陈友谅想要重回朝堂，龙主正好有这个想法。时隔多年，陈友谅用兵的能力一如既往的好，但是处理事务的能力如何，龙主现在还不知晓。  
如果陈友谅处理事务的能力还是很强的话，那么这个位置，就非他莫属了。  
其实龙主确实有想要一直呆在这个位置上的想法。可之前也因此收到了各大长老的警告，他想过要除去几位长老，但是长老们大都德高望重且法力高强，谁敢去打他们的主意？  
龙主只好赶快物色合适的继承者，否则，如果他拖沓的时间太长，长老可能就要除掉他了。  
之前他急急忙忙的想从他的二儿子和五儿子里挑一个，结果后来发现他们哪一个都不合适。所以，陈友谅的出现于他来说是个惊喜。  
眼下他不能长久的坐在这个位置上，所以他更要挑选一个真正有能力的人，守住他打下来的这片土地。  
陈友谅，也得要通过他的测试才行。  
  
陈友谅揉了揉眉心，他已经好久没这样累过了。之前他交还兵权，换了闲职，他每天过的很是轻松。这么多年，还有些过惯了那样的生活。眼下他忽然恢复原职，还真的有些不适应。  
他的卧室与书房，从来都是灯火通明，他也不知现在是什么时辰，也懒得去算了。  
陈友谅将桌上的东西收拾好，刚刚准备起身睡觉，却觉得自己的身体出了状况……  
他一下就软在了地上，妖力也凝聚的速度也慢了下来。身上了力气仿佛全都被抽空，想要试着站起来也有些力不从心。  
不好，是汛期来了。  
“花蓉……花蓉……”他哑着嗓子，喘的越来越快。  
他努力的站起身来，才想起来，花蓉这次已经先行回去了。她临走之前还嘱咐过他，让他记得早些喝药……  
很可惜，最终陈友谅还是忘了这件事。  
陈友谅努力的站起身来，拼命让自己保持清醒。他不能在这个关键时刻出任何问题，什么样的问题都不能。  
他现下已经进入了汛期，喝药已经是没有用了，他只能一天一天的熬过去。但是他不能让任何人发现。否则有人借这个机会对他不利，他会有危险。而且，如若父王知晓此事，即便父王没有霸占那位置的心，也必然会犹豫。连自己的事都不能处理妥当，他那父王会怎么想。  
因为汛期而出岔子，是龙族这么多年闻所未闻的事情。  
汛期可能会延长他施法的时间，但是不会削弱他的法力，所以他必须在府里其他人发现之前，设好结界，熬过这漫漫长夜。  
他不敢肯定，他的府里一定没有旁人埋着的眼线，或是完全没有不怀好意的人。  
可就在他的结界马上成型之时，一个意外出现了。  
“师父，参茶……师父？”  
臭小子，早不来晚不来。他刚刚进来，结界就彻底成型了。倘若把轩辕破赶出重新做结界，怕是到时候他已经不甚清醒了，根本不能做好结界。  
轩辕破看着陈友谅摇摇晃晃的样子，赶忙放下手里的参茶，去扶陈友谅。  
“怎么了，师父，您不舒服吗？”  
“门……关门……”做好结界的陈友谅几乎已经彻底没了力气，软在了轩辕破的怀里。  
“哦，好，我现在就去。”轩辕破小心翼翼的把陈友谅放在床上，关好了房间的门。  
不对，师父看起来脸色不好，怎么不叫他去叫御医来？轩辕破有点疑惑，但是他决定还是听陈友谅的话，暂时不多此一举。  
轩辕破关好门后，赶紧回去看师父的状况，担心他真的出了什么问题。  
可是，床上的陈友谅，却吻住了他。  
龙的体温偏凉，陈友谅的唇瓣就那样贴了上来，对轩辕破来说，不管是生理还是心理，都是极大地刺激。  
陈友谅的理智几乎已经所剩无几，他虽然知道他现在抱着的是谁，可是他也已经控制不了自己身体的本能了。他没有药了，现在，轩辕破就是最好的药。  
陈友谅的这一番行为，几乎让轩辕破在一瞬间就硬了。他的血液直冲脑门，看着怀里的师父，他便更加亢奋了。  
轩辕破见到陈友谅这般状况，以为他是中了情毒。他爱慕师父，本是不想这样趁人之危。可是陈友谅却越来越过分。他尝试推开陈友谅，却被陈友谅缠得更紧。  
“师父……不能……”  
陈友谅的双眼含着泪水，声音也变得黏黏的：“为什么啊，小破……我不好吗？”  
小破……陈友谅从前从没这么叫过他。他也从没想过陈友谅会这么称呼他。  
“你明明……也想要我的……”趁着轩辕破走神的时候，陈友谅的手慢慢的移到了下面，去挑逗他。  
“师父……别……”  
轩辕破拿陈友谅根本没有办法，他不想弄疼陈友谅，又不敢真的和陈友谅发生什么。  
“小破……”陈友谅抚上他的脸，轻柔的说：“没事的，我是……愿意的……”  
我是愿意的。  
轩辕破几乎一瞬间就把陈友谅压到的自己的身下。  
“师父……”轩辕破抵着他的额头。  
陈友谅顺势环住他的腰，再一次吻住了他。这个行为极大的鼓励了轩辕破，他脱掉方才陈友谅扯了一半的衣服，解开了陈友谅的衣带。  
轩辕破更加用力的吻着怀里的人，他甚至怀疑，真正中情毒的那个人是他。


	18. （十八）

  
  
轩辕破不敢相信，有朝一日他能把自己的师父抱在怀里，压在身下。  
他从没见过师父这般样子，他见过的师父从来都是运筹帷幄，骁勇无比，更是从没有哭过。他见过师父皱着眉让军医包扎伤口，可再大的伤口都不足以让他落泪。  
而现在，师父在自己的怀里含着眼泪，那双眼睛透出了无助和渴望。师父还用腿缠住了他的腰，用手环住了他的脖子。  
原来师父还有这样的一面，他真不想让这样的师父叫别人看了去。  
“师父……”  
陈友谅半睁着眼睛，软绵绵的说：“你到底在干嘛？”他有点生气，用力的扯着轩辕破的衣服。  
现在的陈友谅早就没了攻击性，他的双手在轩辕破身上作乱，除了能点火，什么作用都没有。  
陈友谅眼见自己脱不掉轩辕破的衣服，就干脆把挂在自己身上的亵衣扯开。那衣服被陈友谅胡乱拽开，慢慢从陈友谅肩头滑落，只看得轩辕破口干舌燥。  
心上人此刻就衣冠不整的躺在他的怀里，他的心和他的身体都叫嚣着要更进一步。  
轩辕破低吼了一声，直接撕开自己身上的衣服，摁住陈友谅那双作乱的手。趁着陈友谅愣神的时候，再次吻住他的嘴唇，品尝着师父独有的香味。  
轩辕破火热的手掌在陈友谅的身上游走，替他脱掉了最后的衣服。  
龙族族人体温一向低，即便现在陈友谅进入了汛期也没让体温升高多少。陈友谅只觉得身上的轩辕破好烫，可他又不想放开轩辕破。  
轩辕破也是初尝人事，不知道怎么做，他完全靠着自己的本能。轩辕破吻着他的脖子，吮着陈友谅胸前的红缨。  
听着陈友谅变了调的呻吟和喘息声，轩辕破更加亢奋了，他的熊耳朵都从头顶上立了起来。  
“呼……师父，你身上真的好香。”  
“唔……你快点……唔。”  
陈友谅的意识更模糊了，他身上的情潮一股又一股的涌了上来。轩辕破一直慢慢的挑逗他，却一直都不肯给他一个痛快。  
“你……你到底会不会……唔……”  
陈友谅刚想要训斥一下他身上这个什么事情都不干的徒弟，结果轩辕破就进来了。  
他在汛期内，不用想也知道体内的润滑足够，他倒是不怎么痛，只感觉涨的很。陈友谅拼命的蹬着自己的腿，挠着轩辕破的后背。  
好大啊，他从前倒是没注意过，他的徒儿怎么会生的这么大。  
情欲烧身的陈友谅，甬道却依旧不怎么热。轩辕破感觉自己的东西被凉凉的小嘴吸着，非但没起到降温的作用，反而感觉自己好像更热了。  
“唔……你动动……动动……”  
真是要了人的命了，下面的小嘴拼命吮着他的肉棒，自己的师父还不要命的诱惑着他。  
轩辕破彻底失去了理智，他用力的顶着陈友谅，把陈友谅一次又一次的逼上高潮。自己则不知疲倦的在陈友谅的身体里攻城略地。  
轩辕破用力环住陈友谅的腰，叫他无处可逃，只能被迫一次又一次的让轩辕破送上高潮。  
“别……别……你太重了……”  
陈友谅领教了轩辕破的厉害，开始求饶。只可惜轩辕破充耳不闻，依旧用力的刺激着他身体的敏感点，想方设法的逼他进入发出暧昧的呻吟。  
幸亏陈友谅事先已经布置好了结界，否则那些还未休息的下人无意间经过他们的房间，就该知道他们做了什么事了。  
轩辕破的理智早就荡然无存了，他爱极了自己师父委委屈屈含着眼泪向他求饶的样子，他一次又一次的刺激着陈友谅，就是为了能多看几次。  
他的师父真的太完美了。  
师父不管做什么都力求最好，然而，他没想到的是，在床上亦是如此。  
陈友谅的身体让他欲罢不能，陈友谅的唇瓣，滑滑凉凉的，他吻了又吻。  
轩辕破温柔的揩掉陈友谅脸颊上的泪水，轻轻的吻着他，缓慢的开始了新的一轮的攻击。  
轩辕破从不知晓，这种事竟然真的能给人带来极致的欢愉。这样的感觉，原来是可以上瘾的。师父，就是他最好的情毒。  
陈友谅从没想过这种事，更是没有做过。他救下轩辕破的时候，万万没有想过，当初缩在自己身上的小孩，此时却伏在他的身上跟他云雨，共赴巫山。  
陈友谅本就因为汛期意识越来越模糊，又经历了一次又一次的高潮，他的意思虽然短暂的恢复了一会儿。可随着轩辕破的释放，他的意识就又变模糊了，加上之前体力消耗的太多，陈友谅很快就在轩辕破的怀里睡着了。  
其实轩辕破被陈友谅撩的有些过火，还没有完全释放出去。但是他不舍得让师父太劳累，他看着陈友谅的睡颜，给他顺着头发。  
经过刚刚那一场激烈的情事，陈友谅的发辫都散了。轩辕破小心翼翼的帮陈友谅解开头发，让他躺在自己的臂弯里。  
师父这个样子……真的好美好。


	19. （十九）

陈友谅不太喜欢不熟悉的人出现在他的房间里，所以，一般仆人们都会在寅时之前就收拾好除了主卧以外的其他地方。等到陈友谅离开主卧的时候，才去打扫主卧。  
所以今日负责打扫陈友谅房间的婢女就撞见了轩辕破。  
婢女倒是没有太过惊讶，毕竟轩辕破宿在陈友谅的房间并不是第一回。但是轩辕破却叫住了马上就要进陈友谅房间的婢女：  
“今日就不劳烦你了，我来打扫吧。”  
婢女听闻此言愣了一下，刚想劝说，就听得轩辕破说道：“今日我来吧，师父今日起得早，看到你怕是会不高兴。”  
陈友谅的脾气是所有下人公认的古怪，听闻此言，婢女恭恭敬敬给轩辕破行了个礼，退了下去。  
轩辕破则是松了口气。他不知道昨天师父到底为何这样反常，但是一定是出了什么事。他猜想，依照师父的性子，他大概是不愿让他人知晓此事。所以在师父醒来之前，他就暂且不让任何人进来。  
  
等陈友谅醒来，太阳早就高高挂起，这比他平日里起床的时间晚了很多。  
其实陈友谅对于昨晚的事还是有记忆的，他本来是想找时间和轩辕破说明，他不愿花费时间在这样的感情上。可是现在发生了这样的事，他还怎么开口。更何况，这次，还是他先引诱了轩辕破。  
陈友谅慢慢起身，才发现亵衣亵裤居然都好好的穿在身上，而且身上也并不粘腻。这都不用细想就能知道出自谁的手笔。  
昨天才是汛期的第一天，后面……该怎么办？继续找轩辕破？还是干脆自己熬过去？  
想到这里，陈友谅有点无奈。昨日已经……若是自己熬，恐怕要比以往更加难捱。进入汛期内，抑药也无用。  
可是再去找轩辕破……昨天他就已经自私了一次，不能这样一而再再而三的这样。熊族那一根筋的思维，他这样一次又一次的撩拨轩辕破，就是不断地在给轩辕破希望。  
这事本就是自己的问题，不该再把轩辕破卷进来。  
龙族的汛期只会在酉时以后才会起那样作用，其余时间基本与平常无异。所以这几日干脆早些回房间，做好结界就好。  
“师父，你醒了？”  
“嗯……”  
“师父放心，我今日把所有人都支开了，眼下还没人进来过。方才……方才你没醒之时帮你洗了个澡，打扫了一下房间。”  
“哦……谢谢你，轩辕。”  
“师父客气了。但是……师父，你昨天那是……”  
“我……”龙族有汛期这事，算是龙族人的一个秘密，那外族人基本不知晓此事。花蓉之前知晓此事，是正好撞见了自己汛期。  
可是这事……和轩辕破解释吗？  
“昨日……出了些状况，我希望……你别说出去。”  
“师父放心，轩辕不会多嘴。”  
这次轩辕破依然没有表明心意意思，陈友谅却反而松了一口气。现在，他已经不知道该怎么面对轩辕破这份心意了。  
难道把轩辕破的真实身份公之于众？然后，他们二人成婚？  
但是，这样的方法反而更对轩辕破不公平。他不爱轩辕破，还要如此，这种行为是该遭人唾弃的。  
可这样一日一日拖下去，也不是办法。  
算了，不想了。他对感情之事淡薄也不是一日两日了，现在这样的情况，他也是第一次遇到。在考虑周全之前，还是不要轻举妄动的好。  
  
陈友谅确实不想告诉轩辕破关于汛期的事情，但是，轩辕破还是知道了。而且也算是陈友谅间接告诉他的。  
本来陈友谅的汛期马上就要结束，却在这个时候，却杀出了个程咬金。  
是老二。  
老二会这么早就找他的麻烦实属意料之外，毕竟，他现在还没完全进入朝堂，他也并未展露自己真正的实力。  
他让轩辕破的事扰了心神，老二叫他去吃饭，他也并未设防。却不想，老二这事摆了一场鸿门宴。  
本来他只是说要留自己吃个晚饭，可是用了各种各样的方法让自己分神。这一来，不知不觉就快要到酉时了。  
他不能接着留在这里，陈友谅并不相信他的二弟弟，不能在自己的汛期内留在他这里。万一他包藏祸心，陈友谅可承受不起。  
陈友谅第一个先想到了轩辕破，酉时未到，他现在施法也不会有延时，只要轩辕破赶来，老二也没有办法留住他了。  
只可惜，这一次，陈友谅却是少见的失手了。  
对方显然是早就猜到他会用这一招，提前用了药。虽然还没到时间，可是陈友谅施法依旧不顺畅。  
若是再呆一会儿……会是什么后果，陈友谅已经有些不敢想。  
“禀两位殿下，轩辕将军求见。”  
他来了？  
听到这个消息，陈友谅送了口气，而老二则是有那么一瞬间有些错愕，但很快就恢复了过来。  
“快有请。”  
轩辕破显然是来救陈友谅的，但是陈友谅这个二弟弟显然还没法直接拒绝让轩辕破进来。如果拒绝，他此次到底包含着什么心思，不就昭然若揭了吗？损敌一千自损八百的事可实在太蠢，万一陈友谅再给他扣个帽子，挑起熊族人的愤怒，他可得不偿失。  
不过，反正时间快到了，再拖一拖就好。  
如他所想，轩辕破确实留下来和他攀谈，暂时没了要走的意思。可是，他想要的结果却迟迟没出现。  
过了酉时，陈友谅依旧好好的坐在轩辕破旁边，没有任何异样。  
留人的手段几乎全用过了，现在没有办法，只能眼睁睁的看着陈友谅和轩辕破回去。可惜，饶他算计的再清楚，他大概也不会想到，陈友谅并非没事，是轩辕破帮他撑着。  
陈友谅看到他们滔滔不绝的说起了话，是又急又气。就在陈友谅打算调动所有妖力撑着身体的时候，轩辕破偷偷的牵起了他的手。  
紧接着，另一股不属于他的妖力进入了他的身体。汛期那种不适的感觉虽然还有，但是有了轩辕破的妖力，他也不至于那么难受，也能自如的施法。  
而轩辕破，从始至终就没跟他有任何交流，依旧眉飞色舞的和他的弟弟聊得火热。


	20. （二十）

  
  
两人刚走出门外，轩辕破的就拿出两张瞬移符，以最快的速度离开这个是非之地。  
陈友谅装得确实好，完全骗过了二殿下，可是骗不过他。陈友谅的妖力明显越来越混乱，越来越难以凝聚。二殿下这次本来就是鸿门宴，越快回去越好。  
他能及时出现在这里，也亏得那日陈友谅的房间是他打扫的，当时，他找到角落里扔着一包药，拿着去问陈友谅是否有用。  
陈友谅看着药，先是有些惊讶，又皱了皱眉，有点像泄愤一般的说：“你扔了吧，没用了。”  
轩辕破思来想去，还是没有按照陈友谅的话去做，而是自作主张的去了药铺，询问这包药到底的做什么的。  
得出的结果是……抑药。  
轩辕破开始并不懂得是什么意思，也不明白这药到底是做什么的。幸而当时这药铺中有个姑娘误以为他是龙族人，替他解释了原委。  
听罢，轩辕破才明白了陈友谅之前反常的原因。  
不过，即便知道了，轩辕破也没有多失望。他那日见陈友谅的时候，便猜想陈友谅是否是中了药。虽然这猜想不对，但至少，他猜到了陈友谅那般表现是出了问题。  
轩辕破明白自己对师父怀着何种心思，可他一直不敢说出口。本来自己好不容易鼓起勇气端着茶找师父，想向师父坦白自己的心意，却发生了那样的事。  
虽然更亲密的事情也做了，可是，轩辕破反而更加没有了安全感。这原本就是一个意外，若在这个时候说了这些话，也许……陈友谅也许会怀疑他的用心，到底是真的爱他，还是在趁火打劫。  
他不知道师父怎么想，他不敢揣测。但是，他只是想先避开师父几日，再重新找机会表白心意。  
可是，等他再次去找陈友谅的时候，他却被告知，师父让二殿下叫走了。  
有种不好的感觉油然而生。  
轩辕破开始以为自己的师父是为了明哲保身才交还兵权，可是后来，轩辕破却渐渐发现了……好像事情，并不是这样。  
陈友谅教他排兵布阵和兵法之时，也教了他一些计谋。他开始学习的时候并没有太大感觉。可是后来慢慢融会贯通的时候，再回想之前的事情，他却觉得越来越不对劲。  
之前的那些事情发生之后，看上去是二殿下和五殿下两败俱伤。可是经过这一系列的事之后，获益最大的便是陈友谅。陈友谅完全没有卷入他们的纷争中，而且还轻松的拿回兵权。加上之前陈友谅对这件事的态度有些暧昧，轩辕破猜想，这事也许和自己师父有关。  
如果真的有关系，二殿下这个时候叫他出去，必然是居心叵测。  
倘若不是汛期，凭陈友谅的实力，恐怕能被他称作对手的都没有几个。也许正因如此，对方才挑了这么一个日子。  
他记得那晚发生的事情，也清清楚楚的记得当时陈友谅那眼泪汪汪的样子。他不想师父有事，更不想……让旁人看到师父那样的一面。  
他马不停蹄的赶到二殿下的府上，就是想要尽快接走师父。  
不过他明白，二殿下恐怕不可能那么快放他们离开。  
今日一进门，他便发现陈友谅的脸色很差。现在的陈友谅，恐怕已经有些力不从心了。  
所以这次，不能再麻烦师父，他需要自己面对了。  
不管二殿下要对师父做什么，都是要等到师父撑不住，进入汛期状态的时候。所以……轩辕破一面和二殿下有一句没一句的聊着，一面用桌子底下的手却拉起了陈友谅的手，帮他控制妖力。  
直接带陈友谅离开，这途中必然会出问题，而且恐怕二殿下可能并不会善罢甘休，师父的汛期并未结束，难保之后二殿下不会再使绊子。  
二殿下不过就是在等酉时，那么，就如他所愿，让他看到酉时。  
酉时一过，二殿下自己可能就会先方寸大乱，这个时候再找机会离开，二殿下大概也不可能再次拖延时间。  
这次轩辕破虽然冒了险，但好在事情都如他所想那样进行。  
可能唯一他没有想到的，就是软在他怀里的人。  
“师父？师父？”  
方才有了轩辕破的妖力的支持，他倒是不至于方寸大乱，妖力失衡。但是身体的不适和意识的模糊确实是再多妖力也解决不了的问题。  
“你，出去。”陈友谅不知道自己是否还有力气做结界，但是他不想轩辕破留下。  
“师父……”轩辕破再一次把妖力输到陈友谅的身体里，想要唤醒他的意识，他想告诉师父了，关于自己的心。  
“师父，我……我知道，现在说这话好像不太合适。但是，我……我今天原本就是来找你表白心意的。我这个人有时候会犯傻，也许，我对师父怀着什么感情，师父早就知道了。无论师父对我到底有没有这样的感情，轩辕都一定会陪在师父身边，也永远都不会背叛师父……”  
陈友谅用力的推开轩辕破：“你走！”陈友谅此刻感觉自己仿佛泡在了水里，看不清眼前的人，也难以自如的控制自己的四肢。他现在不能听这些话，他怕自己再次失去理智。  
可是陈友谅眼中那个模糊的人影好像并不理解他的想法，只是淡淡的补了一句：“如果……如果师父想要轩辕破做什么事，尽管说就好，轩辕都会去做。如果……师父愿意，帮助师父度过汛期……也可以。”  
  
他们最终还是像之前那晚一样，滚上了陈友谅的那张床。  
稍微恢复些意识的陈友谅，看着轩辕破近在咫尺的脸，有点恍惚。他也不知道他为什么会再一次和轩辕破有了这样的关系，也许……早在之前那次的时候，他们师徒的感情就已经变质了。


	21. （二十一）

  
  
  
自从那次意外的汛期之后，陈友谅就有点避着轩辕破。陈友谅倒不是尴尬，就是不知道该怎样面对轩辕破。  
他知道轩辕破的心意，可还是发生了那样的事情，到底是他的问题。轩辕破当时对自己坦白心意的时候，陈友谅很清醒，可是最后，自己还是稀里糊涂的和轩辕破滚到了自己的床上。  
而那日的早晨，陈友谅给轩辕破郑重其事的道歉，并且告诉他，自己对他并没有什么除去师徒以外的感情。  
轩辕破听完之后好像也并没有很失落，笑着和他说：“我知道了。师父，若要用午膳，可能需要等一会，我刚刚让厨房做了点心来，若是饿了的话，你先吃些？”  
轩辕破这根本就是避重就轻，完全不知道他到底是何态度。  
“所以呢，”花蓉看向陈友谅道，“你对他……到底有没有心思。”  
“我……我自然是没有心思。但是……这样，会让他以为我也对他有心思，他不该对我接着抱希望。可是我同他说了，他好像根本没放在心上。”  
“熊族人嘛，有点执拗，怕是没那么容易放弃。”  
“唉，可眼下我这面的事情又多了起来，我也没什么时间去想他的事情了。而且……老二现在就已经想要出手了。虽然我是不怕他，但处理他还是很麻烦。”  
花蓉笑了一下道：“清闲了这么多年，这次啊，你可是一次性还回去了。你若是不适应，我便暂时住在这里吧。”  
“多谢。”  
“这话你可不常说。哦，对了，我见那间离你屋子近的房间好像住了人，你府上有贵客？”  
“不是，那是……让轩辕破搬过来了。”  
花蓉从上到下打量了陈友谅半天，问道：“什么？你居然让他住了？你现在，好像是越来越不讨厌他了。”  
“讨厌他作甚，至少，他是我徒弟。”  
“那婚约之事……”  
“反正，眼下轩辕破的身份又无人知晓，婚约之事，轩辕破好像也不曾跟我提过。”  
“好，话说你那兵权打算怎么办？”  
“原本是打算把它给轩辕破的。但是现在，我……”  
“你就因为这个犹豫了？这有点儿不像你啊。”  
陈友谅不语。花蓉见他好像不愿意谈及此事又说道：“那，眼下兵权之事你先不要着急，先把二殿下那边的问题解决了。”  
“近来有点分身乏术，没工夫理他，谁知道他居然自己找上门来。既然他上赶着找死，那就干脆成全他。”  
“现在你要想抓他的把柄，也没那么容易。不过，你自己更要小心。否则上次之事，若是没了轩辕破，你就危险了。”  
陈友谅自然明白，上次之事该是感谢轩辕破，而自己也就更不应该利用他。可是这样一来，他的计划几乎就是全被打乱了，这样一来，很多东西需要重新规划。  
加上现在又有乱七八糟一堆事情，陈友谅想想就累。  
可是，陈友谅没有想到的是，关于他那个卑鄙的弟弟，竟然有人替他处理了。  
这事跟他好似也有点关系。他府中有老二的内应的事情他自己也知道，他后来还特意排查过，发现所有人都没有问题。当时陈友谅还觉得奇怪，可现在他才知晓，那内应让老二虐杀了。  
而老二虐杀下人之事，也被人报了上去。  
而且，那个下人还是他名义上的下人。  
陈友谅知道此事自然是拍手叫好，父王最是不同意言行逼供和虐待，而这次老二干脆是虐杀，父王肯定生气。现在他只需要假意去替老二求情，在趁机“刚发现”这下人是自己府上的。不管父王是否猜到这人是内应，老二都该受罚。  
不过父王最后还是查出这个下人身份有异，更是勃然大怒。  
然后，又在他的一番“求情”之下，父王恶狠狠的骂了老二，并让其离开京城，还收回了他的封地。  
这次他还没动手，他这个弟弟……算是自作孽不可活。  
虽然这兵权还在他手里，依然会有人虎视眈眈，但最起码，少一个这样的人，他也能更加安心。  
只是，陈友谅没想到，幸运的事情居然接二连三的出现在他的身上。经此一事后，父王居然也同意了将兵权交给轩辕破之事。当然，父王还是没那么信任轩辕破，所以陈友谅手上依然保留了一部分的兵权。不过，现在这样，可比之前好多了。  
不过这些事情，一次可为巧合，两次，就不该如此了。  
陈友谅细细想来，也就只有一个人会这般帮他了……  
轩辕破。


	22. （二十二）

  
  
就这几件事来说，若要做成怕是需要耗很大的力气。不然，当初陈友谅也不会因为这些事情而焦头烂额。  
陈友谅觉得轩辕破应该没有那样好的谋划，可是花蓉在妖族并无重要职位，况且若是她动手，肯定之前都会让陈友谅做好准备。所以，思来想去，也只有轩辕破会这么做了。  
但是……如果事情当真的轩辕破的手笔，那么陈友谅反而会更加不知所措。之前的事情，尚且没有什么解决的好方法，现在接着欠着他的人情，总是不妥。  
他开始确实讨厌过轩辕破，当时他刚把轩辕破带回来，总觉得轩辕破碍事。甚至觉得自己有些多管闲事，要是他晚些去，等那魔族人杀掉轩辕破，他的这场婚约也只能不了了之。  
但是后来慢慢相处起来，陈友谅的想法也慢慢发生了变化。  
轩辕破开蒙晚，早些年的时候法术进步很慢，本来陈友谅想借着这件事骂他的时候，可陈友谅后来却发现轩辕破非常用功，而且只要是自己嘱咐他做的事情，他也都会完成。  
陈友谅根本找不到什么由头去责备他。  
那个时候的轩辕破是个小孩子，婚约的事情，他大概也不可能想那么多。而且轩辕破长得也很讨喜，对着陈友谅也总是笑眯眯的，陈友谅慢慢对他也就没有了太多戒备。  
后来陈友谅交还了兵权，虽然这件事本身确实没什么多大问题，但是架不住旁人恶意揣测，一时间流言四起。  
陈友谅一向高傲，他根本不屑与这种竖子打交道，至于他们说那些话，也不过是每日无事可做用来打发时间的罢了，这些人连利用的价值都没有，陈友谅根本懒得管他们说了什么。  
但是，陈友谅虽然并不在意，可轩辕破却好像很讨厌这种说法，甚至有一次因为这件事情，差点和人打了一架。  
陈友谅过来火速处理了事情，把轩辕破领回了府。之前小孩要跟人打架的时候还龇牙咧嘴，凶巴巴的，但是回来了之后，立起来的熊耳朵就又乖乖收回去了，低着头一副做错了事情的样子。  
陈友谅看他这样的转变实在觉得有趣，便问道：“怎么了？不是方才还嚷着要把他们撕碎吗，怎么现在反而没精神了？”  
“师父……我不是故意要惹祸的，是他们说你……说你……”轩辕破的声音越来越小，不知嘟囔些什么。不过，想来也不是什么好听的话。  
“说便说了，我又不能堵上他们的嘴不许他们开口，反正也不是真的，随他们去吧。再说了，骂的又不是你，你这样激动做什么？”  
“可轩辕觉得师父是这天底下最好的人，不应该叫人污蔑。”  
到底是个孩子，居然说他是天底下最好的人。这时间鲜有纯粹的善和纯粹的恶，多数人都处在那个灰色地带，当然他也不例外。  
可轩辕破的眼睛亮晶晶的，抬头看着自己，弄的陈友谅反而有点不好意思。  
这日复一日的相处下来，陈友谅也明白，轩辕破是个很纯粹的人。而且，轩辕破早知他们之间有婚约，也从没提起过，而且对他也不曾有过越界的举动。  
陈友谅的戒心慢慢也就彻底的消失了。  
陈友谅生于这样一个家庭，亲情从来不是纯粹的，这里面总是掺杂着利益关系，所以他与亲人们之间的感情已经不能叫做亲情了。  
而这么多年来，真正让陈友谅生出亲情的，也只有花蓉和轩辕破了。  
一晃这么多年，即便是轩辕破已经长大了，陈友谅依然觉得他还是个孩子。直到那个意外出现……  
而现在轩辕破做的这所有事情，则更是告诉他，轩辕破早就不是个小孩了，他也早就不该像之前那样看待他了。  
好在轩辕破好像并没有要越界的冲动，依旧对他是毕恭毕敬，用着师徒间该用的礼仪。  
  
而轩辕破解决了这些事情之后，陈友谅也很快被确认为是下届的妖主，只要他等上几日，他便能登上妖主之位。  
但是，在这个节骨眼上，陈友谅好像是病了。  
陈友谅从前很是勤奋，即便他当初挂着闲职，他也几乎没有早睡晚起过。而最近则总是如此，而且面色不太好，甚至今日还化为原型了一段时间。轩辕破本是想要叫御医给陈友谅看看的，陈友谅却一口拒绝了，并且告诉他，自己已经找过御医了。  
轩辕破借机询问陈友谅关于他身体的问题，可是，陈友谅怎么也不肯告诉轩辕破，  
轩辕破无奈，只能给他熬了参汤送过去。  
轩辕破端着参汤走到门口，刚抬手准备敲门，却听到了花蓉与陈友谅谈话的声音。轩辕破一直以为花蓉也许是师父真正心悦的人，听到她的声音，他顿了一下，最终没有敲门。  
“什么？你确定了？”是花蓉的声音。  
“嗯，昨日晨起，我特意找了相熟的御医来，他医术高明，是不会诊错的。”  
“那……轩辕破可知道？”  
嗯？师父发生的事情……和他有关？  
“告诉他作甚？”  
“作甚？他是孩子的父亲，难道不该知道？况且，那次汛期里，你不完全清醒，而他则不一样。这样一看，也该是他的责任。”  
“那个时候是我的错，不该怪他。况且……这个孩子，我不想要。”  
“那你当如何处理？”  
“我们龙族的蛋，只要不用法术孵化，他就一直不会成型。我到时候……再找机会处理了吧。”  
“你确定？”  
“嗯，当初那事就是意外，所以……”  
“那么……友谅，你到底对轩辕破，有没有那样的感情？”  
陈友谅沉默好一会儿，回答道：“没有。”


	23. （二十三）

  
  
  
轩辕破早就知道陈友谅对自己无意，他倒是也没有多失落。只是……他没有想到，那次的意外，会给他们带来一个小生命。  
可是，按照陈友谅的是说法，他根本不想留这个孩子，也不想让轩辕破知道这个孩子的事。  
虽然不知道为什么陈友谅会做这样的决定，但是他心里依然不太好受。而且，师父也一再拒绝过他，并且告诉他，对自己没有出去师徒情谊以外的感情。  
轩辕破不知道自己该怎么办，该不该坚持下去，坚持下去会不会对师父有困扰。不过，看最近师父躲着他的状态，他猜想确实对师父有了影响。  
等自己帮助了师父完成心愿后，他就离开，回到熊族去。只要看着师父登上妖主之位，他就乖乖把兵权全部交出去，离开这里。  
至于婚约……如果师父不愿意，那么他就把这件事情的责任揽到自己身上。怎么也不能让师父为难。  
轩辕破长舒一口气，端着参茶离开了。  
他想重新做一碗，等到花蓉离开，他再端过去。毕竟，师父的心愿马上就要达成了，基本一切都已经准备妥当。所以，他和师父能够在一起的时间也越来越少了。  
如果师父就那样一直避着他，他们相处的时间就更少了。而他们以后，很可能就只能相忘于江湖了。  
陈友谅当然并不知道轩辕破的想法，所以轩辕破敲开他的房门时，他有一瞬间是闪躲的。可是转念一想，反正都是师徒，这样都要避着好像有点奇怪。  
“你是……来送参茶的？”  
“嗯。”轩辕破毕恭毕敬的递过去，笑着道，轩辕不知师父身体到底怎样，所以……”  
提起他的身体，陈友谅有意避开轩辕破的目光道：“谢谢。”  
“还有……恭喜师父。”  
脑子倒是聪明了，可惜怎么隐藏情绪还是不会。轩辕破明显是强颜欢笑，好像不想要让他登上这个位置一样。可是明明是他帮了自己，自己才能这么快登上那个位置。  
“谢谢，到时候，兵权还是都交给你，我很信任你。”  
轩辕破听到这话，心里却更堵得慌。  
轩辕破没有说话，定定的看了陈友谅一会儿后，就行礼告退了。他们之间的时间进入倒计时了，他只想再多看几眼。  
不过，事情轩辕破最终还是没有走，因为这中间，又出现了变故。  
陈友谅本是暂时不打算动老二的，只打算先防着，在他临门一脚的时候结怨好像并不好。但是上次轩辕破找到了那么好的机会，如果直接让老二出局，而且会再没有能力动他，他想了又想，好像这样也可以。  
可是陈友谅实在没有想到，老二竟然和老五联手，一起去告发他。  
而这个告发的内容……居然是轩辕破和他有私情。甚至没有通过他，直接抓了他府里的人，指证了他汛期内让轩辕破留宿之事。  
他是有婚约在身的人，现在虽然熊少主下落不明，但是至少现在也不能轻易与别人私通。万一熊少主找到了，也算是陈友谅毁约了。这样一来，龙族就因为陈友谅而占了劣势。  
老二和老五也倒是精明，顺便也把长老们请了过来，就是让他彻底身败名裂，没法翻身。  
老二得意洋洋的冲着他翘起了嘴角，他以为他用了熊族这张牌反制了陈友谅。殊不知陈友谅脸上的失落并非是因为自己被失败，而是因为他当初的计划不周，现在可能也只能选择联姻这一条路了。  
所有人把矛头对准陈友谅，正打算要解释轩辕破的身份之事时，轩辕破却求见。  
他抢先了自己一步亮明了身份，并且告诉龙主自己身份的信物在陈友谅身上。他和陈友谅的信物完美的拼在了一起，又有着相同的玉佩，这足以证明他的身份。玉佩可以造假，但是信物之事只有龙主和熊主与他们两个孩子才知道，且有专门的妖气标记，怎么都是造不了假了。  
“既，既然如此，那怎么不跟父王禀报，瞒而不报也是重罪。”  
陈友谅刚打算把自己之前就想好的托词拿了出来，这次又被轩辕破抢先了一步：“这是我的错，当初我逃亡之际，眼看着从前那些照顾我的宫人一个接一个被魔族杀死。我实在害怕。所以求了师父，让他不要上报。师父心软，这才答应了我。这事本不关师父的事，要怪罪也该是我的问题……还有……”说着轩辕破咽了一口唾沫，留恋的看了一眼陈友谅。  
陈友谅瞧见那目光不对劲，心里有点慌张，总觉得轩辕破好像要说什么不太对劲的话。  
“还有？”  
“还有就是，两位殿下误会了，当初留宿在师父那处，是因为之前师父生了一点小病，我去照顾师父罢了，而且那时我也没有跟师父睡在一处……”  
陈友谅皱了皱眉，心道轩辕破完全没必要解释。可是很快陈友谅就明白了轩辕破的想法，赶紧上前阻止他。  
“确实，虽然我和小破有婚约，但是确实没发生什么，两位弟弟误会了。正好，父王眼下已经知晓了此事，不如就替我们择个吉日成婚吧。”  
轩辕破有点惊讶的看着身边握着他手的人，好像不敢相信陈友谅的这个决定。  
陈友谅猜到，轩辕破澄清他们之间的关系，其实就是想要把所有错误揽在自己身上，让自己看上去没有过错的抽身。  
龙主满意的看着眼前的一对璧人，这样的结局正是他求之不得的，他笑着说道：“好，这样一桩美事，自然是要成全的。”  
陈友谅和轩辕破澄清此事，并且识相的给龙主一个令他十分满意的结局。那么告发陈友谅和轩辕破的老二和老五自然就是居心叵测，当然是一起被贬。  
两个人有惊无险的过了这一关，手牵手回到了府里。  
陈友谅好像被方才的事吓得不轻，回到房间就软在了轩辕破的怀里。  
“师父……你……真的愿意……”


	24. （二十四）

  
  
陈友谅缓过神来，从轩辕破怀里站了起来，转过身恶狠狠地盯着轩辕破。  
“师父……”轩辕破不知道陈友谅为什么忽然生气了，讪讪的看着他。  
“轩辕破，你是不是觉得你很厉害？”  
“什么？”  
“今天我不拦着你，你想干什么？”  
“我……”  
“打的一手好算盘，想把我从婚约里摘出去？你以为你有多大能力！你以为你很了解我父王吗？你到底长没长脑子？你想没想过你会付出什么代价？”陈友谅一把把轩辕破推到墙边，一步步靠近他，揪住他的衣领。  
“你以为为什么我父王会对你礼遇有加，为什么因为你，他们不敢随便动我？你以为熊族现在的情况很乐观吗？你以为你有的选吗？”  
“我……师父不是……不想……”  
“我怎么？我不想？不想又能怎样，生在这种家庭，你以为我也有的选吗？你以为他们好像能和喜欢的人成亲，但是他们自愿选的人，真的就是心里的那个人吗？你以为为什么前尚书会帮老二？轩辕破，你能动动你的熊脑子吗？明明有两个人一起脱身的方法，你非要选一个搭一个人进去的蠢办法吗？”  
“师父……如果我真的出了危险，你会担心我吗？”  
“我……”陈友谅松开轩辕破的衣领，错开他的目光，道：“你是我的徒弟，我自然担心。”  
“这样吗？”轩辕破笑着陈友谅道：“谢谢师父。”  
“有什么好谢的。”  
“谢谢师父今天给我解围。”  
“不用谢，你要是真的学……这些，你可以教你。开始我以为你有多厉害，结果是老二自作孽不可活，而且你告发的手段也太傻了，这次老二被贬了，不一定能查到你身上，下次换个人可能就把你抓住了。”  
轩辕破不好意思地咬着嘴唇点点头。  
“那……师父，我就先回去了。”  
陈友谅皱了皱眉道：“你要去哪？”  
“回房间啊。”  
陈友谅叹了一口气，拉住轩辕破的手腕往回走，道：“留下来吧。”  
轩辕破一愣：“什么？”  
“今日就宿在我这里吧。”  
轩辕破的脸一下就涨红了，搓着的衣角，小声说道：“师父……是不有点不好……”  
“什么不好？”陈友谅一转头，看着轩辕破那副表情，有点无奈道：“方才我父王那个表现，明显不相信我们两个之间清清白白，明白吗？”  
“啊？”  
“啊什么啊，老二既然能在我这放眼线，父王也同样有可能，如果老二从府里找到的那帮人里有父王的眼线，他就根本不会相信你的一面之词。”  
“那……”  
“今天呢，算是我们去跟他们‘挑明’了。如果挑明了还分着睡，父王反而才觉得奇怪。他的疑心重，他要是没完没了怀疑，我们可不一定吃得消。”  
“这样啊，那……那……”  
陈友谅无奈的扶着额道：“你是连话都不会说了么？你随意找地方坐一会，我去沐浴。”  
“好。”轩辕破目送着陈友谅离开后，环顾了一下四周，最后中规中矩地坐在了椅子上。  
陈友谅实在有点不明白，他们更亲密的事情都做了，结果轩辕破还总是弄个大红脸，明明……他才是被占便宜的那个，怎么好像他是耍流氓的那个人。  
听着那一阵阵水声，轩辕破不禁咽了咽口水。在那个时候……虽然他吹灭了多数的蜡烛，但是他接着仅剩那点火光也看清了师父身体。师父的法力很强，但是他却没想到，师父的身体白皙，身材纤细，皮肤很嫩，他稍微用力一点就能掐出一个印来。  
不行，不能再想了，再这么想下去他就要流鼻血了。  
轩辕破摸了摸鼻子，确认自己没有露出什么丑态的时候，抬头看到了正好沐浴结束的陈友谅。他这次虽然把亵衣亵裤都穿上了，但是领口依然没有拉好。  
但是陈友谅好像并不在意，随意的往床上一躺道：“要不你再去吩咐下人，给你准备一桶水。”  
“不……不用，我之前修炼结束的时候就已经洗过了。”  
“哦，那你脱吧。”  
“啊？”  
“啊什么啊，”陈友谅白了他一眼，扯过被子盖在身上道：“我床上干净的很，就你那个衣服，不合格。”  
轩辕破低头看了看自己的衣服，他的衣服没有陈友谅那么讲究。他身上的衣服总共也就一件，他要是脱掉了，估计上半身就没有衣服了。  
“师父，我这也……没有那么多层，脱掉就……没了。”  
“全身上下一件也没了？”  
“不不，剩一件。”  
“哦，剩一件也成。”陈友谅背过身去，道：“放心，我不看，你记得把蜡烛灭掉。”  
“是。”  
除去轩辕破小的时候留在他这里的那次以外，轩辕破再留在这里的时候就是帮陈友谅度过汛期。还是在这里，却有了最疯狂的回忆。  
轩辕破小心翼翼的躺在床上，他不敢离陈友谅太近，他怕自己又会动什么邪念，也怕陈友谅会因为他而感觉不舒服。  
怎料背后传来陈友谅的声音：“你要再往那边动，就要掉下去去了。你是有什么癖好吗？喜欢睡在床沿上？”  
“不是……”  
“那就回来点。”陈友谅搂着他的腰，把他拽了回来，给他盖好了被子。陈友谅微凉的手无意中触碰到轩辕破的后背，让轩辕破不禁一哆嗦。  
身后传来一声轻笑，过了一会儿道：“也不知道你在拘谨什么？更过分的事情不是都做过了吗？这次不过也就是睡一张床而已，怎么却连转过来的勇气都没了？”  
轩辕破僵硬地转过身去，连忙闭上眼睛。  
陈友谅虽然不知道为什么轩辕破这么不自然，但是他也也没打算对轩辕破做什么，只是帮轩辕破掖了掖被角，就重新躺了回去。


	25. （二十五）

  
  
对陈友谅的指控没有成功，陈友谅也确实够资格当妖主。在长老们的商议之下，决定先行扶陈友谅到妖主之位，然后那个时候邀请来熊族长老，告知轩辕破的身份。  
至于婚事……一切尘埃落定后，挑一个吉日举行婚礼便是。  
眼下大局已定，那些能够威胁陈友谅的人已经不在京城，而由于长老们的怀疑，他的父王也被长老们严密监视，应该是动不得手脚。  
在长老们的安排之下，陈友谅自然是安安稳稳的坐上了妖主之位。当然，在这之后也收到了长老们教育和警告。大概是因为他的父王差点违反规矩，所以要重点教育他。  
陈友谅百般聊赖的听着他们唠唠叨叨，差点就要睡着，但是还不能表现出太无聊，不然估计得接着被唠叨。  
各位长老大都是大题小做，他要是不想做这个妖主，可能在他们给的最后期限之前就自己退位了。  
虽然陈友谅确实对权力有所渴望，但是他自然分得清轻重，必然不会犯什么原则性的错误惹人耻笑。  
再者，倘若他真的不想交还权力，他自认自己也有能力让自己名正言顺。  
好不容易听完长老的唠叨，又得知他与轩辕破的婚礼也在即，得尽快准备。果然啊，虽然大权在握，但是忙起来，真是找不到一丝空闲。  
“怎么样？今天开心吗？”  
“开心？别开玩笑了，我连查东西的时间都没有，还开心什么？”  
“你是说……前熊主之事？”  
“嗯，我总觉得这其中有很大的问题。那穿腑震到底是个怎样的东西，我们对它一无所知。倘若出了什么变故，那人接着拿着这东西来危害妖族又当如何应对。”  
“不急，你刚刚登上这个位置，自然事多，能你坐稳了，再仔细查也不晚，别太急躁。”  
“也是……不过，你当真不给自己谋个职位吗？”  
“我还没那么无聊。话说，你把兵权都给了轩辕破，不担心吗？”  
“担心什么？”  
“若是他被熊族长老认回去，要求让他回去重振熊族呢？你不怕他回去……”  
“不会，况且，我也更不会随意让人把他带离我身边。我可以帮助熊族，不过，我有的是办法不放人。不过，我猜那些老家伙应该也不会急着让他回去。毕竟他留在这里会更容易替熊族谋划，替熊族争取龙族的帮助。”  
“也是。那就让他留下来好好帮你吧，正好，我也想一个人四处游山玩水去，可能要有好一段日子见不到了。只是……不管做什么，都切忌自大。也许你的对手没有你想象的那么简单。”  
“我会记得的。”陈友谅微笑着给她行了礼。  
花蓉的言外之意是她可能有很长一段时间不会再回来了，至于他们以后会不会再见面亦是个变数。  
对于陈友谅来说，花蓉确实是个很重要的人，陈友谅敬重她。但是重要与否，也许和她在自己身边的时间长短没什么必然联系。他们的相逢就是个意外，这样结尾，好像并不意外。  
“师父！哦……花蓉姑娘好。”  
花蓉没有说话，简单还了一个礼，转身就走。在轩辕破的记忆里，这是他最后一次见花蓉。  
“师父……花蓉姑娘……这是要去哪啊？”  
“我也不知道，随她去吧。”  
“哦……那个师父，你别不开心。”  
“我为什么不开心？”  
“你不是……”轩辕破低下头越说越小声道：“喜欢花蓉姑娘吗？”  
“啊？”陈友谅不知道轩辕破是怎么得出这种奇怪的结论的，挑了挑眉走到他身前问道：“怎么？你什么时候还听进去这种无稽之谈的？”  
“不是听进去的，我看师父好像……”  
“好像什么好像！”陈友谅恶狠狠却不重不轻的拍了他的额头一下道：“你脑子里一天天都在想什么？我和花蓉没有任何关系，要说有，就是她教会我很多东西，像是我半个师父。我呢，不喜欢她。你每天考虑点该考虑的东西，别总是想这种乱七八糟的。”  
“哦，轩辕明白了。”轩辕破虽然低下了头，心里却忍不住的狂喜。  
“嘶……你又高兴什么？”陈友谅恨铁不成钢的白了轩辕破一眼，接着说道：“这次来，我是想要和你说一件事情，关于……你父王的事情。”  
提到这件事，轩辕破的表情明显是变了。他的眼神摇摆不定，好像不太愿意提起这件事。陈友谅并不知道，当初轩辕破目睹了自己的亲人被杀，照顾自己的宫人也一个又一个的惨死。  
那是他的一场噩梦，他最不愿意提起的一件事。他恨自己没能力救下他关心的人，所以他也因此特别感谢陈友谅替他报仇。  
“怎么……了？”  
“当初我本是找到了那帮魔族的家伙，但是在处决他们的时候，你不是发现杀害你父王的人却不在此列之中吗？后来我遍寻此人，可惜找了这么多年，线索寥寥，我和魔族打仗时，交手过大大小小的魔将无数，但是依然找不到此人。后来还是花蓉找到了一点线索，说是此事是关于魔族的一样法器……不过，花蓉依旧没抓到他。据花蓉的描述，那人的法力绝对不低。这件事我想找到真相，以前是花蓉帮我，现在她要离开，我也就告诉你。我知道……你可能，不愿意回忆，但是，这件事终归是和你有关。”  
轩辕破没想到，陈友谅真的把这件事情放在了心上。彼时的轩辕破是个小孩，他当初看陈友谅上报之后，以为陈友谅根本没放在心上，没想到……  
“这是轩辕应该做的，这件事，是我的事情，原本是和师父无关的……”轩辕破恭恭敬敬地向陈友谅行了礼道：“多谢师父。”


	26. （二十六）

  
  
“那……那场婚礼是不是很盛大啊？”白落衡很向往的问道。  
“嗯，反正……挺好的。很……华丽。”  
“唉，可惜那个时候我还没出生，不然的话我一定会去看看，你们那个时候一定很幸福。”  
其实轩辕破并不喜欢那场婚礼，因为那个仅仅是个仪式。这样的仪式并不能代表他们真的已经心意相通了，所以再华丽也毫无意义。  
妖主大婚，仪式自然是很隆重的，各族长老都到齐了，也纷纷送上自己的贺礼。所以在那个华丽的婚礼上，他们两个都很累，一直在招待客人。  
陈友谅喝了不少酒，走路都有点踉踉跄跄的，最后是轩辕破把陈友谅抱回去的。陈友谅回到房间已经有点迷糊了，轩辕破也不忍心折腾他，只是简单的喝了合卺酒就睡了。  
这场婚礼之所以华丽，也不过是因为他们的身份。因为是两族联姻，所以很重要而已。也许没有人是来真心祝福的。  
更何况，即便举行了婚礼又怎样，其实他和陈友谅的关系没什么变化，最大的变化也不过是能够睡在同一张床上罢了。  
陈友谅当初是担心他，不想他出事，所以才主动提出成婚的。至于师父是不是真的爱他……他猜想，也许师父无意。  
甚至于到了各族联盟的时候，对外宣称他们两个的关系依然是师徒。  
师徒通婚，违背伦理，人族和仙族一直都这样觉得。而鬼族都是父母亲自教自己的孩子，所以没有什么师徒观念。觉得这样没问题的，只有妖族和魔族。  
长老担心说出去他们的关系会招致其他族不解，甚至可能会把妖族和魔族归为一类，所以长老们建议不要说出去为妙。毕竟当初轩辕破年少便擒魔将之事各族都知，轩辕破拜陈友谅为师的事也是各族都知晓的事。但是婚礼之事，算是每个族族长比较隐私的事情，虽然本族人人尽皆知，但是外族基本不怎么了解，也不会太在意。  
陈友谅虽然觉得长老的这样担忧毫无意义，但是陈友谅好像有自己的考量，所以最后还是决定不说出去。  
“关于你们的那段过往几乎全都被禁封了，我竟不知道，原来你们之间有这样的往事。”白落衡的眼睛中充满了向往，她以为那场婚礼很美好。  
“不过，最后前辈最后也没告诉我，我到底是什么人？而且，轩辕，你不是说，当时只有你被前辈送到了轮回道了吗？那么我呢？”  
轩辕破转头看着陈长生，犹豫了一会儿，慢吞吞的说道：“不止是我……当初我在房门外听到师父和花蓉姑娘讨论处理那个意外的孩子，我后来一直没见到那个孩子，我以为师父已经处理了。可是……最后他把那个孩子塞到了我的怀里。我当时担心师父，没留神，所以后来我醒来的时候，那个孩子和我没在一起。”  
陈长生越听越不对劲，有点不可思议的看着轩辕破，试探的说道：“那我……难道是你们的孩子？”  
“嗯……大概师父探你妖力的时候，就知道你是谁了。”  
“那前辈怎么不说……不对，好像再叫前辈有点不合适了。”  
“你要是一时接受不过来，也可以先不称呼。只是，我想把师父从那个牢笼里带出来，他现在眼睛受了伤，还天天遭受虐打，我不能就这么不管不顾。”  
“可是哪有那么容易啊，有盟军严密监视着，即便花将军是我们这边的人也很难说，一个弄不好，可能还要把花将军搭进去。”  
轩辕破当然也明白这些，虽然当初的他潜身在魔族，但是盟军是什么状态他也不是不清楚。那些家伙的法力可能不如他强，但是很仔细，若是不留神被他们发现，那麻烦就源源不断了。  
就如上次，他和陈友谅的法力都很强，可是寡不敌众，终究还是撑不了多长时间。  
“直接把师父带出来确实不太可能……”轩辕破有点无力，他当时确实帮助陈友谅摆平了二殿下，可也正如陈友谅所说，那并不是什么高明的计谋，他只是匿名写了举报信而已。那事还得归功于二殿下自己沉不住气又天性暴戾。  
而轩辕破现在想要救下陈友谅，直接把人抢回来或者偷回来都不可能。想要抢，盟军自然不会放过他们。若想要偷……轩辕破猜想，陈友谅身上的那几条就铁链也不是凡物。  
唯一的办法也只有偷天换日用假师父把真师父换出来。  
“殿下，我记得，师父每月都是要降雨的，那个时候，他是不是就从绝龙山里出来了？”  
“哦，没错。不过 想要从那里动手脚恐怕很难，盟军会全程守着的。”  
“如果想办法偷天换日，也许也能救师父。”  
“但是你当着那些盟军的面偷天换日，也不可能啊？”  
  
“我就不明白了，当初你不肯说你和轩辕破的关系，不就是想要在出事的时候更容易撇清关系吗？毕竟师徒关系比起你们那更进一步的关系远没有那么亲密。可是最后，轩辕破都把你从这件事里摘出去了，你还是要搅进去。”  
花蓉一直没能理解当时陈友谅为什么会那样做，在她离开之前，她确实不止一次的问过陈友谅，可每次陈友谅都否认了，而且她也确实没有感觉到陈友谅对轩辕破有超出师徒外的感情。  
“我只是……”  
“你心里到底是有他的。孩子为他留下了，现在也为他被困在这里的。”  
“不是为他困在这里，当初是我要他去魔族的，我不过是自作自受。至于孩子……好歹也是我的孩子，我最后也没忍心下手杀他。”  
“那你日日写的那些到底都是些什么啊？”  
陈友谅闻言手一顿，在纸上画了一道长长的墨痕。


	27. （二十七）

  
  
陈友谅每日都会伏在那石案上写着字，每日陈友谅遭受虐打的时候，纸也被一并销毁，所以陈友谅一直都以为花蓉并不知道他在写什么。  
“你妖力受到了限制，可我没有啊。再者说，你都已经看不见了，当然不可能写什么不熟悉的。呃……好吧，我承认，其实我是看到了，你上面写的名字。”  
陈友谅沉默了半晌没有说话，提着笔接着写了起来。  
他生于特殊的家庭，他从小就锦衣玉食，也必须严于律己。当然……生于这样的家庭，最免不了的就是亲情的缺失。  
他的母后早逝，他感受到亲情的温暖并不多。更准确的说，他基本没在除母后之外的其他人身上感受到过亲情。所以他很早就明白了很多事情，包括他对他父王的意义。  
也正因为他基本感受不到亲情，所以他对感情一直都很淡薄。连亲人都靠不住，他还能相信什么友情和爱情吗？  
陈友谅不屑于交朋友，更见过形形色色为了不同目的而接近他的人。  
只是，轩辕破不一样。轩辕破所尊敬的，所爱的，从来都不是他是什么身份。而只是因为他是陈友谅。  
他没怎么爱过旁人，他已经忘记爱一个人是什么样的感情了。更分辨不出来，他对轩辕破到底是什么感情。  
他一直以为他对轩辕破只是师徒之情，直到轩辕破把他从老二那里救出来的时候。他第一觉得，轩辕破的肩膀原来那样宽厚，能够让他彻底安心。  
那天夜里，其实陈友谅的理智还剩几分，可他最后还是选择和轩辕破一直下去。那是他第一次主动吻轩辕破。  
也许从那个时候开始，他的感情已经开始慢慢变质了……  
后来，老二告发他的时候，轩辕破来与不来对于陈友谅其实都没什么影响。他当时本就打算表明轩辕破的身份，这事也不过是换了个人说罢了。  
但是，当轩辕破想要把事情都揽在自己身上，放陈友谅去寻找他自己的“爱情”时，他的汗毛都竖起来了。  
他并不是气轩辕破放他去找什么狗屁爱情，而是害怕。他很明白他父王的为人，在能利用的时候拼命利用。等到没有可利用价值还可能对他存在威胁的时候，他会毫不犹豫的落井下石。  
轩辕破一旦把联姻不成的问题揽在自己身上，那么就算是熊族先行毁约，他父王可能就会毫不犹豫的直接将熊族灭族。  
如果熊族不想生事，直接把轩辕破交出去，那么轩辕破必然也不会有什么好结果。  
他不想让轩辕破这样被自己的父王害了，他不想……让轩辕破以这种方式离开他。等他反应过来的时候，他已经和父王求了成婚的恩典。  
而成婚以后，轩辕破更没有仗着夫妻之名对他做什么过分的事情。甚至还会瞒着其他人帮他准备抑药。  
他能很清晰的感受轩辕破对他的爱，但是他自己却很纠结，不知道自己到底爱不爱轩辕破。  
直到出了那件事……  
其实当他坚定的和轩辕破站在一起的那一刻，他就已经做好了用自己去换轩辕破的准备。如果他们逃不脱，他就会把轩辕破送走。  
因为他知道，盟军不能轻易动他，但是却可以要了轩辕破的命。他不想轩辕破为他的自大买单。  
后来他被人关到这里后，他百无聊赖，这才拜托花蓉帮他拿了纸。可是一提起笔，他就只想要写轩辕破的名字。  
他承认，他确实是很想轩辕破。而轩辕破更是他心中唯一的支柱，他想见轩辕破。不然，骄傲如他，才不会如此受人凌辱，要么玉石俱焚，要么就想办法让他们不好过。  
他只是想，在轩辕破回来的时候，能够看到一个完整的陈友谅。  
虽然陈友谅不知道轩辕破是否能够顺利的恢复记忆，但是他愿意等着，等到轩辕破来见他。  
当陈友谅看到自己笔下一个又一个重复的名字的时候，他就明白了，轩辕破对自己的意义不仅仅是徒弟，也许……更为重要。而自己对他的感情，也并不像之前自己说过的那样纯粹。  
他说自己不忍心杀自己的孩子，其实也是假话，他大可选择不用法力滋养龙蛋。只要不用法力滋养，那孩子根本就不可能有出生的可能。  
他在一点一点滋养那个孩子的时候，他就一遍遍的问自己，他到底为什么要那么做。  
那个时候，他得不出答案，也不愿意考虑。  
可是……即便他不想，也并不能代表他不爱。他能选择无视，但是他却不可能否认有些东西的存在。  
“那么……友谅，你对轩辕破，真的没有其他的感情吗？”  
“也许……有吧。”陈友谅慢慢的把纸揉成了一团，攥在了手心里。  
他不必纠结了，他爱轩辕破。


	28. （二十八）

当初陈友谅想要轩辕破潜入魔族，其实除了窃取情报以外，更重要的任务是找出当年熊族被灭门的真相。  
当初此事经过多年依然毫无头绪，一筹莫展。如果一直这样不作为，恐怕根本查不出真相。既然在妖族的事发地找不出蛛丝马迹，唯一的线索只有穿腑震。既然从妖族内部下不了手，那么便只能从魔族内部寻找真相。  
其实开始的陈友谅也有过担忧，所以他先找到了当年他请过来帮忙调查熊族案子的那名鬼族人帮轩辕破调气。而鬼族人有一项他族没有本事，那便是可以将身上的气息调成其他族族人的气息。而妖族人又善于化形，想要换个样子简直是件再简单不过的事情。  
这也是为什么轩辕破一直没有被魔族人发现的原因。轩辕破身上的妖气已经被调成了魔气，样子也有了很大的变化，自然不可能招致怀疑。  
虽然调过气之后几乎是万无一失的，但是陈友谅为了安全起见，还帮轩辕破策划好了几套逃跑方案。这样的话即便是轩辕破的真实身份被发现，轩辕破也不会有什么危险。  
但是陈友谅和轩辕破都没有想到，他们在此事上的危险居然不是来自于魔族，而是盟军。  
当时陈友谅决定将轩辕破送进魔族的时候，花蓉就写过信，觉得这样可能会出危险。可是陈友谅觉得自己的谋划很是完美，不会出什么问题，所以最终还是选择让轩辕破去了。  
不过，事实证明，花蓉是对的。  
花蓉说的没错，即便是过了这么多年，陈友谅依然有点自大，甚至有点刚愎自用。也正是因此，他把自己和轩辕破都拉入了不利的境地。  
至于轩辕破，他在魔族内部确实是找到了些东西，但是，他还没来得及全部告诉陈友谅，就先出了事。  
而现在，因为进过一次轮回道的关系，轩辕破关于自己在魔族的部分记忆依旧是模糊的。  
不过，这些还暂时不重要，眼下最重要的事怎样将陈友谅带出那个牢笼，一起去寻找这两件事情的真相。  
“轩辕……前，前辈……那你打算怎么救陈前辈啊？他身上的链子能锁住他的妖力，且不易解开。如果不用钥匙解开的话，盟军立刻就会觉察有异的。而且，你们一走，他们也肯定会到处追的。”  
“所以我才想着要偷天换日，但是……如果这样做，那么，必然得有人替他。”  
“我来吧，我去替……替……替爹。”  
轩辕破看向陈长生，却摇了摇头道：“师父每日都会遭受虐打，你哪能受得住？再者，师父每月都要布雨，你也并不可能和他一样。”  
“我……”  
在救出陈友谅的这件事上，让人犯难的地方不仅仅是怎样营救陈友谅。更重要的是，偷梁换柱之后，假的陈友谅又该怎么布雨。  
三个人商讨了许多天也未果，就在他们想要换一个方案的时候，花蓉忽然来到了狐宫之中。  
因为花蓉是狐族的妖将，所以盟军才会同意花蓉去看守陈友谅。可是白落衡却早就觉察到奇怪了，按照狐族之前的规定，是不允许外族随意进入的，而花蓉却是一只花豹。所以，她根本不可能是狐族将领。  
但是当初的父亲，却说花蓉一直都是白后身边的贴身将领。  
当然，既然花蓉是狐族的将领，自然需要每月回妖族汇报工作。而花蓉回到狐族的时候，盟军会代替她严密的守在陈友谅身边。  
花蓉应该算是他们这面的人，在她离开之后将陈友谅带出来，并不是一个明智的选择。不过，比起直接去绝龙山里找陈友谅，在这个时候和花蓉一起协商是个更明智的做法。光明正大且不易惹人怀疑。唯一的缺点便是，只有白落衡能够见到花蓉。  
白落衡跟父王说好要一起见花蓉之后，白落衡找了一堆说辞，想要向花蓉表明他和轩辕破是一起的。  
不过这次，还没等白落衡的那堆说辞派上用场，花蓉却先行笑着看向白落衡道：“转眼间，小殿下已经这么大了，这样聪慧伶俐，怕是已经不需陛下担心了。”  
“是啊……”  
“今日臣也不知殿下回来，不然，该是好好准备准备。”  
“这倒不必，我还想着你什么时候能够回来教教她，这孩子啊越来越无法无天了。”  
“陛下不必着急，日后一定有机会。这次臣没什么好东西送与殿下，不如……”花蓉说着，解下了自己身上的香囊道：“此物是我用法术凝成，有安神之效，只要有此香囊，殿下日后修炼也不易走火入魔，臣送与殿下，望殿下不要嫌弃。”  
白落衡猜想花蓉在里面一定藏了什么东西，所以赶忙接过来，装作很喜欢的样子收下，跟花蓉道了谢。  
之后花蓉便给她敬了酒，不过碰杯之时，花蓉的力气有些大，不慎将她自己酒杯中的酒液溅到白落衡的酒杯几滴。  
白落衡倒是没在意，她的心全在她身上的香囊上，无暇顾及其他了。只是，酒液在白落衡嘴里停留的时候，她感觉到自己方才喝进去的酒好似有问题。  
里面有个小固体。  
白落衡不敢放松警惕，小心翼翼的咬住那个小固体，咽下了酒液。  
两个人刚刚坐定，盟军一个将领便闯了进来。虽然给白帝道了歉，但是他的意思再明显不过，就是要看花蓉方才赠与白落衡的那枚香囊。  
白落衡万万没想到，不仅陈友谅会遭到监视，连花蓉都被一并监视。  
但她现在只能保持镇定，万一花蓉被发现了，她也不能够把自己暴露出去。不然，他们所有人都可能有危险。  
虽然白落衡看似很顺从的交出了香囊，但是心却吊到了嗓子眼。而花蓉镇定的看着对方仔细检查，仿佛不关自己的事。


	29. （二十九）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 青龙陈友谅 × 小熊轩辕破  
> 伪前世今生梗，师徒关系  
> 私设如山，ooc预警

盟军将领恨不能把那香囊的布料都撕开，看看里面是否有猫腻，可是无论他们怎么找都没有找到任何东西。  
那将领显然是对这个结果不甚满意，犹豫了一下，用法力掰开了香料，检测里面是否有异状。只可惜，那里面呢没有任何不对劲的地方，反倒是那香料的碎屑散了一地。  
白帝脸色阴沉，花蓉看向他也一脸敌意。  
“怎么？你是怀疑妖族和那青龙有勾结吗？妖族都做了让步，把守绝龙山的军队中都没有妖族的人，仅仅有花蓉一人被派进去看守。可是即便如此，你们连花蓉都要监视，既然是盟军，连盟友都不信……尔等如此行事，也不知是何意。”  
将领自知触怒了白帝，不敢言语，他虽然依旧对那香囊抱着怀疑的态度，却已经不敢再去搜查里面的东西。  
花蓉接过将领手中的香囊，皱了皱眉道：“此物乃是我费了很大劲用妖力提炼得成，您就这样损毁了……”  
“殿下请恕罪，在下一定找能工巧匠再给你重做一个一模一样的。”  
白落衡已然看出来花蓉唱的是什么戏了，将之前酒中的小固体小心翼翼的压在舌头底下，佯装生气道：“可是那是将军的一片心意，我只要那一个！”  
“殿下，这……”  
“既然不可能还给我了，那我就什么都不要了。”白落衡愤愤不平，转身坐在自己的位置上，把筷子狠狠摔在桌上。  
有客人的情况之下，这样做显然于礼不合。白帝有些生气，沉着脸叫了一声“落落”。可惜白落衡没有理会，依旧阴沉着脸一声不吭。  
那将领自知惹了祸，反复道歉之后，找了一个由头离开了狐宫。  
那将领不知，在他离开没多久后，白帝紧接着就到了盟族各首领商讨事宜的地方，叫来了仙主，鬼主和人族大长老等那些盟军中比较主要的人物。  
而就在白帝将要前往之时，花蓉低声嘱咐白落衡道：“速去速回，小心被人盯上。”说罢，花蓉就跟着白帝一起离开了。  
显然花蓉已然猜到了白落衡是和轩辕破一起的。  
白落衡倒也是不含糊，直接回了房间，和自己的贴身婢女换了衣服，立即就出发去找轩辕破和陈长生。  
脱身出来的白落衡这才意识到花蓉的厉害。大张旗鼓的送香囊，用香囊做诱饵，既成功钓出了大鱼，也让他们忽视了其他不对劲的地方。  
而这次出事，盟军将领必然要禀报。但是，他们要禀报的人，已经先行让白帝叫走。等到他们费尽周折得到指示后，白落衡估计早已回到狐宫。  
不过，就算有时间，白落衡也不能够浪费。白落衡一最快的速度赶到轩辕破和陈长生住的院落里，拿出了那个小固体。  
那是一个用妖力凝结的小球，里面放着一封信，是陈友谅的笔迹。  
陈友谅首先交代的第一件事情，便是让轩辕破把陈长生身上所有带有其他族气息的物品尽数用妖力销毁。  
陈长生虽然有点舍不得自己师父送给他的香囊，但为了陈友谅的安全，还是选择了让轩辕破销毁。  
而陈友谅交代的第二件事便是让他们尽快离开他们之前一直住的那个小院子，然后让白落衡尽快抹除轩辕破和陈长生生活过的痕迹。  
虽然三个人对此有些奇怪，但是还是照做了。  
陈友谅信上详细写了控雨的咒语和方式，但是却嘱咐陈长生先不要使用。  
话尽于此，三人都已然明白，陈友谅和轩辕破的想法很相似，都是想要偷天换日。不过，和轩辕破不一样的是，陈友谅的意思却是要把陈长生换进去。  
轩辕破有点疑惑，他自然是相信自己的师父不可能做什么对孩子不利的的决定。但是，师父这样大费周章的把陈长生换进去，到底是因为什么？  
  
白帝因为之前的事情，越说越激动。仙主一脸歉意，身边的静灭长老一边替盟军道歉，一边打着圆场。人族的两位长老则是蹙着眉，鬼主和鬼将站在一边不言语，只静静的听着。  
“好，既然如此，那么我也就不让步了，这回，把守绝龙山的人手里一定要加上妖族将领。”  
静灭讪笑道：“好，好，听您的，这确实是盟军的问题。”仙主看着旁边两位，他们二人虽未同意，但是也没出言反对。  
“还有一事，”白帝顿了顿道：“我要见一见那青龙。”  
“您可别过分。”一直保持沉默的人族大长老听闻此事却坐不住了。  
白帝轻蔑的瞥了她一眼道：“直白一点的说，那青龙纵使犯了滔天大错，也是我妖族的犯人。当初之所以交给你们，也不过是尊敬盟友罢了。但今日，既然您各位这般对待我们妖族，我把原就属于我们的权利拿回来，又有何错？”  
仙主出面调解道：“莫争吵，我们四族结盟，只有魔族才是我等的敌人，眼下封印又开始渐渐松动，我们不久后又免不了和魔族有一场恶战，可莫在此刻自乱阵脚。”  
人族大长老虽还是负气，不过他们二人都言之有理，她无可辩驳，只得作罢。  
“今日有些晚了，不如陛下明日再去？”  
“为何要拖延？我明日还有事，眼下速去速回即可。”白帝说罢，看向剩下的那三位，等着下文。  
三个人交换了一下眼神，点了点头。  
白帝好像真的很着急，走得很快，远远的把剩下几位甩在了后面。  
花蓉嘴角扬起了一个不明显的微笑，然后回头看了看落在后面的几位，慢慢停了下来。  
“我们陛下今日有些着急，您各位暂且不用太过心急，在下愿陪各位陛下一同前往。”  
人族大长老冷哼了一声，仿佛对花蓉有着莫大的敌意，斜睨了花蓉一眼，转过头去。跟在大长老身边的另一个长老自然也没什么好气，居高临下地说道：“不用如此麻烦了，将军不去看看妖主，跑来我等这里可不好。”  
“长老说的也是，不过……这不是，也快到了吗？”花蓉笑着道。  
几人一低头，发现他们已经在绝龙山顶。  
这个时间……把握的刚刚好。  
果不其然，白帝黑着脸，看着那囚室里正在遭受虐打的陈友谅。  
“原来几位……是这样对待他的吗？”白帝说完，又转向花蓉道：“花蓉，出了此事，你怎么也不同我说？”  
花蓉的反应很快，立刻就跪下谢罪。  
“本想过段时间让你出来陪着落落，看来……是不用了，你还是接着看着这青龙吧。”白帝从伏在地上的花蓉身边绕过，看着剩下的几位盟友道：“各位不打算解释解释吗？当初盟军给他定罪时，好像只有囚禁吧？”  
正在此刻，对陈友谅那私刑总算是走向尾声，陈友谅又一次被摔在了地上。  
“陈友谅？”白帝看着被摔在地上的陈友谅，试探的问道：“你还好吗。”  
陈友谅迷茫的抬起头，可白帝却发现他的那双眼睛好像没法聚焦。白帝刚想要询问，身后就传来了花蓉的声音：“陛下，他的眼睛……已经被烧瞎了。”  
白帝打量身后的所有人，慢条斯理道：“所以……你们竟然日日对帮你们布雨的妖动私刑？他确实有错，但是……你们如此行事，就正确了吗？我不希望这样的事情再发生，加上之前所说的，这次带青龙布雨的盟军里，也必须有我妖族将领。还有……花蓉，倘若你再瞒而不报，就不必回妖族了。”  
白帝说罢，拂袖而去。


	30. （三十）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 青龙陈友谅 × 小熊轩辕破  
> 伪前世今生梗，师徒关系  
> 私设如山，ooc预警

“走了么？”  
“走了。不过……”花蓉转头看向陈友谅，问道：“话说你真的没事吧？”  
“能有什么事啊？不过是今日为了做戏哼哼了两声罢了。你呢？不会真的被白帝罚吧？”  
“不会，他应该已经知道我是怎么想的了。”花蓉笑了笑道：“你现在确实是成长了，这样把事情积攒着一起发难的效果是最好的，妖族也因此不再完全处于不利的境地了。不过，你为什么让陈长生替你啊？”  
“他在外面，会有危险的。这里……反而是最安全的地方，谁也找不到他。”陈友谅抬头看了看这个囚禁他多年的牢笼道：“反正……现在他进来也一定不会像我之前那样被虐待了。但，如果他不愿来这里的话，我也绝不勉强。”  
  
开始一直是白落衡读信，可是她慢慢看到后面就不出声了。  
“落落？怎么了？是出什么事了吗？”陈长生见白落衡一直没什么反应，忍不住问道。  
“先生，这部分，你还是自己看吧。”说着，就把信递给了陈长生。  
陈长生疑惑的接过了信，展开最后一页信纸。  
“孩子，把你换过来好像很残忍。这里不是什么好地方，你也不能随时出去。而且换我出去此事，凶险异常，只要稍有差池，你也会陷入危险之中。所以，去与不去，选择权在你。  
长生，这名字取得很好，我亦希望你能长生。  
不过，说实话，我也并不是什么称职的长辈。当初有了你实属是个意外，我甚至一度不想要你降生。而你成长之时我又被困在此处，我们之间，不过也只是见了一面的陌生人而已。  
如果你不想来，只要记得让小破保护好你就好，不必挂念我。”  
其实陈长生心中从未怨恨过陈友谅，尤其是轩辕破告诉他，当初陈友谅送走轩辕破，也一并将他送了出来的时候。而他决定去救陈友谅，是知道陈友谅和轩辕破在一起会比他更快的找出当年的真相。  
陈友谅说的很对，他们其实只是有血缘的陌生人，要说陈长生真的对陈友谅有感情，那一定是假话。但是，如果事情的真相不能重见天日，那么……轩辕破需要躲躲藏藏，妖族也不能彻底翻盘。至于他的身份，恐怕就只能是一条来路不明的龙。  
更何况大家也为了营救陈友谅做出很多努力，他不能就这样浪费这个来之不易的机会。  
  
眼下陈友谅和花蓉几乎已经把所有的路谋划好了，剩下的，几乎没什么难度，陈友谅觉得以轩辕破的实力是肯定不可能出问题的。只是陈长生……他没尝试过布雨，如果他出了问题，一定会遭到怀疑的。  
虽然陈友谅和花蓉都不喜欢做有风险的事情，但是现在，已经没有更好的办法了。  
白帝确实明白花蓉的意思，所以在将陈友谅接出来的那天，特意带上了白落衡。白落衡则只带了一个侍卫和一个侍女。  
盟军自然不可能完全相信妖族，所以，这一次，四族的首领全部到齐。  
这次把陈友谅接出来的自然是妖族的人，这是白帝的命令，其他族的将领自然也不敢不同意。不过白帝没有亲自进去，只是白落衡带着人进去了。  
盟军把守着外面，确保陈友谅不可能轻易逃出去。  
当然，陈友谅也不可能这个时候跑出来。  
花蓉扶着陈友谅从里面出来，盟军立刻将两人围住，尽可能不让他们二人接触到妖将。  
之前冲撞白帝的将领已经被处置了，现在这些余下的盟军终于意识到了，妖族依然是盟族，轻易惹不得。不过，想办法在暗处盯着还是可行的。  
不过，白帝和白落衡好像也没有要阻拦他们的意思，就让各妖将乖乖的呆在外围。  
剩下的三族这重要人物并未去绝龙山，只是在布雨台带着大量的兵马守着。  
就凭白帝带的那些妖将，根本跑不出去。  
虽然对彼此的想法都已然明了，但是表面的功夫自然少不得。白帝和剩下那几位站在一起，而各族的长老就围在白落衡身边。那些长老美名其曰是想要见见这个素未谋面的妖族少主，但实际上是要监视她，防止她与陈友谅有接触。  
陈友谅全程都是花蓉扶着的，虽然自白帝来过后，陈友谅就没有再受过虐打，但是他好像没怎么恢复好，依然是走不稳，甚至布雨的时候也磕磕绊绊。  
陈友谅这时虽然病恹恹的，但是布雨的时间也没比平常慢多少，很快就由花蓉搀扶着下来了。  
现在，就只剩把陈友谅送回去了。之前没出差错，往后就更要提防了。  
可是谁也不曾想到，回去的时候，白帝竟然主动提出，让妖族的将领走在后面。这事怎么看怎么不符合常理，也不符合白帝的脾气。盟军怕有诈，让走在陈友谅身边的人，轮流盯紧陈友谅。  
可是，奇怪的是，这一路上异常平静，陈友谅一点想要逃走的意思也没有。甚至直到盟军将他再次锁进绝龙山，他都没有任何要反抗的意思。  
  
“你确定？没有异常？”  
“没有。他和往常一样，很是顺从。”  
“那……你解开锁链的时候，有没有什么问题？”  
“没什么问题……只是，好像他摔在地上了，妖族少主身边的那个侍卫和花将军一直在我身边。我同之前一样，开过了锁就往出走。我听到动静回头看的时候，花将军和那个侍卫刚刚把他扶起来。”  
“那白落衡呢？”  
“妖族少主和她的侍女在外面。”  
“那个侍卫……你快去把妖族的人拦下来，记得主要查一查那个侍卫。”  
“在妖族走前，属下带人查过，可那个侍卫确确实实是个狐妖。属下后来又查了他们带来的那些妖将，甚至是那名侍女。但是好似都没有问题，他们全都是狐妖。不过，既然能够布雨，应该足以证明陈友谅的身份了吧。毕竟，这世上，会布雨的龙，除了他，就只剩他的父亲了。眼下，他父亲又在我们的严密监视下。”  
这话不错。可，倘若这次陈友谅全程都没有问题。难道说……陈友谅就根本没有借机要逃走的心？


	31. （三十一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 青龙陈友谅 × 小熊轩辕破  
> 伪前世今生梗，师徒关系  
> 私设如山，ooc预警

眼下怀疑与不怀疑都已经毫无意义了，因为妖族众人已经返回了妖族，即便眼下追过去，恐怕也早已经来不及。  
至于陈友谅，他们也早就探过他的气息，确实是条龙。  
此时的白帝也早已回到了狐宫，他将众人遣散，只剩白落衡和她身边的贴身侍女还有一个小内侍。这场面，像极了父女二人要谈心，自然谁也不敢打扰。  
“好久不见，妖主。难怪当初您能让着妖族焕然一新，果然……本事不小，能屈能伸。”  
只见“白落衡”笑了笑，开口却是好听的男声：“您莫打趣我了，我若是真有能力，怎会沦落至此。再者，您才是妖主。”  
“自花蓉回来开始，这一切的事情都在您的设计之下。当初之事，怕是早有预谋，出了问题，也不该怪您。”  
既然就只剩下了自己人，几个人也没有伪装下去的必要。这一屋子，果然没有一个外人。  
妖族善于化形，其他族一般难以识破。白落衡带来了两个人，是陈友谅仔细想过的。当初陈友谅摔倒后，把他扶起来的侍卫就是陈长生。陈友谅知道，给他开锁的是位人族将领，他比较忌惮自己，一般给他打开锁就会立刻离开。  
只要他有一刻不盯着他们，陈长生和陈友谅就有了交换的机会。他们两个换过了之后，接下来的事情就比较好办了。陈长生幻化的陈友谅一直吸引着盟军的注意力，白帝也高调的走在前面，自然没有人注意他们。  
开始的白落衡确实是真的白落衡，侍女也是真的侍女，而侍卫则是陈友谅。在去布雨台的途中，他与白落衡的侍女对调了。倘若有人在布雨台怀疑，或是陈长生布雨不熟练，去查唯一接近他的那个侍卫时，也不会查出来什么。  
但在哪个时候，不能急于和白落衡交换。陈友谅猜到了各族长老可能会围着白落衡，如果他被各族大长老围在里面，他身上的气息不对的事情很可能被发现。而这时各族大长老验过了白落衡的气息，是不太可能再验了。毕竟，妖族少主，谁敢一再招惹？  
而后来回绝龙山的时候，妖族走在后面，盟军不便直接盯着他们，那肯定会死死盯着陈长生。在这个时刻，陈友谅和白落衡换了身份。  
果然，最后查证之时，盟军也没查出个所以然来。毕竟，唯一一个不是狐妖的妖，已经事先被排除了嫌疑。  
前面花蓉之事，引来忘乎所以的盟军，让白帝震怒，找到绝龙山，成功发现了私刑一事，成功的让妖族扳回来一局。这样，妖族提出单独让进入绝龙山洞也不太可能遭到拒绝。  
至于私刑，白帝猜想，花蓉和陈友谅早已商议好，暂且将此事按下不表。毕竟，重磅炸弹在最后放才最有效果。不过，这也意味着，陈友谅要为了这件事情，多受无数次虐打。能屈能伸，即便成为阶下囚，他也能头脑清醒的规划一切，更可以为了计划，牺牲自己。  
除了布雨之事，只要懂得变通，基本每一项都可以达到。陈友谅即便被关起来这么久，也依然是陈友谅，做事……还是滴水不漏。  
至于这屋子里的内侍，自然就是之前就被白落衡安排进来的轩辕破了。  
“小破。”  
这么多年，又一次这样和他面对面，他的师父又一次笑眯眯看着他。  
轩辕破有点恍惚，这一眼，恍若隔世。心里装着师父看到他的最后一眼，是他怎么都抓不到师父的衣袖的时候，是他只能眼睁睁的看着师父吐血自己却毫无办法的时候。没有了记忆的时候，见到师父的最后一眼，是他被铁链吊起来，被火烤被虐打。  
而这两次，他都很痛苦。他第一次感受到遇到危险的爱人近在咫尺，却无能为力的愤怒和无助。他焦灼，他痛苦，却什么都做不了。  
而现在，那个日思夜想的人，就在他的对面站着，笑着喊着他的名字。  
他心里的那根弦“啪”地就断掉了，也几乎是一瞬间冲了过去，紧紧的抱住了陈友谅。  
“师父……”轩辕破呜咽着，把头埋进陈友谅的肩膀，他甚至能感受到自己眼中的泪滴渗在了陈友谅的衣服上。  
瘦了……他瘦了好多。虽然陈友谅以前也不胖，但是他的腰上还是藏着肉的，他曾经有点使坏的捏过。可现在……  
他想起来当初在囚室里看到陈友谅手腕上斑驳的伤痕，又立马松开了陈友谅，慢慢翻起了陈友谅的袖口。  
虽然轩辕破已经想到了，可是看到的那一刻，轩辕破心里还是很痛苦。  
除了那些细细的鞭痕，还有铁链勒出来的伤痕。陈友谅何曾受过如此屈辱，又何曾受到过如此虐打。  
轩辕破心中有千般难过，万般不平，却什么都说不出来了。  
“师父……”  
陈友谅哭笑不得，他的这个小徒弟什么都好，就是泪腺有点发达。尤其是在他面前，好像有流不完的泪，操不够的心。  
陈友谅摸着他的脑袋，揩掉他脸上的泪水道：“怎么了？”  
轩辕破看着陈友谅，有些五味陈杂，反而更说不出话来了。他一着急，泪水就更汹涌了。好在白落衡和白帝早就离开了，不然这个场面……  
“没事了，没事了小破，我还好好的呢。”陈友谅一把抱住了轩辕破，轻轻的拍着他的后背。  
陈友谅知道轩辕破在难过什么，不管过了多久，轩辕破还是他的轩辕破，他每次这个样子，都是在为他不平。  
傻孩子……他还是个傻孩子。不管他长到了多大，他还是那个为了那个莫须有的流言而和人打架的孩子。  
也是那个能一直保护他的……丈夫。


	32. （三十二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 青龙陈友谅 × 小熊轩辕破  
> 伪前世今生梗，师徒关系  
> 私设如山，ooc预警

眼下目的达成，陈友谅已然从绝龙山逃脱，而接下来，两人自然就是一起去找出当年之事的真相。  
他们须得找出真相，洗清冤屈，让他们二人不需这样躲躲藏藏。  
陈友谅和轩辕破两人想白帝道过谢后便拜别，白帝知晓眼下也不能好好的招待他们，太大的动静可能会引来盟军，便也不打算留他们。  
“希望妖主此去能查明当初之事，毕竟当初之事，不光是要对付您，更是借此事打压妖族，虽然眼下借他们监视与私刑之事暂且扳回一局，但此事若不彻查，我们依然处于弱势。倘若您还需我配合，我定然尽我所能。而且，倘若您不出妖族境内，绝对是安全的。”  
“多谢。”陈友谅向白帝行了礼道：“此事重大，光求安稳，呆在妖族怕是难办。不过，即便我们离开妖族，也会小心不暴露。倘若真的出了什么事，我也必然不会让您搅进去。这么多年我还得多谢您。”  
“好了好了，就别谢来谢去了。陈前辈不是还要尽快去调查吗？我们就暂且先行别过吧。我相信，两位前辈一定能找到真相的。哦，对了。”白落衡给了陈友谅一个小瓶子：“前辈，这里面是当初那些大长老身上有些随身物品的画像，这些都是我用妖术凝成的，应该是把每一处细节都尽可能的还原了，不知道这些对您有没有用。”  
“多谢少主。”白落衡此事倒是符合他的想法，毕竟白落衡很是聪明，又长得可爱，只消几句话便将那些长老哄得喜笑颜开，能够接触到他们身上的东西也并不是那样难。  
而他们身上随身带的那些东西，可能会包含着什么玄机。  
轩辕破背着行李，也笑着跟白帝和白落衡辞行。他与陈友谅都没再多逗留，便以最快的速度变离开了狐宫。  
“师父，那我们现在，要往哪里去啊？”  
“魔族。事情既然从那里开始，那么……那里想必是有玄机。破儿，你那段关于魔族的记忆还是没有完全回忆过来吗？”  
“嗯……我努力的回想了，可还是模糊。”  
“没事，也许到了那里，你会都想起来。眼下封印松动，我们二人目标小，进去应该不会被人发现。”  
“可是，我听闻他们有人守着……”  
“傻瓜。”陈友谅说着敲了一下轩辕破的脑袋道：“以我们二人的法力，还糊弄不了那帮废物？只要小心不被他们发现便是了，这很难吗？”  
“好像……不难。”  
“那走吧，别愣着了。”说着很自然的拉起了轩辕破的手。  
轩辕破的手像是触电一般瑟缩了一下，抬头呆呆地看着陈友谅。陈友谅全然没当回事，拉着他一直往前走。  
师父这是……  
从前他们确实有过肌肤之亲，可是即便如此，他们之间依然疏离。除了陈友谅帮他解围的时候，他们根本没有牵过手。除在了情事中，他们也没有过一次真正的亲吻，哪怕亲吻的不是唇。  
他们有了名也有了实，可是相处起来，依旧是师徒，从来未曾变过。这也代表，其实陈友谅一直都没有真正同意过自己是他的丈夫。  
那么现在……是愿意了吗？可是这么久没见，怎么忽然就愿意了？难不成，是因为孩子而认命了？  
想到这里，轩辕破的心里又变得闷闷的，耷拉着脑袋走在陈友谅的旁边。  
“今日应该走不到魔族去，不如就在前面歇一日，明日攒足精神去吧。破儿？你想什么呢？”  
“哦，没有。师父觉得好我就没有意见，我都听师父的。”  
陈友谅也没再多想，两人换了一副面孔便去住店了。  
等到店家把酒菜都送到房间之后，陈友谅就布下了结界。毕竟……他们二人的身份，要谈论的话题，都是些敏感至极的内容，若是隔墙有耳，后果可不是他们二人能够承担的。  
“师父，你现在是知道了到底是哪伙人的手笔了吗？”  
“你可还及得当初我设计老二之事？”  
“嗯……”  
“老二的心腹被老五告发，看似是老五得利。但是，尚书在朝上不可能没有余党，所以老五后来也遭了殃。而我好似跟这一切都牵扯不上关系，可是这其中得利最大的，却是我。所以，只要仔细想想，这次事情之后，谁能得到最大的利益，那么……谁就最可能是策划这一切的人。”  
轩辕破愣了一下，疑惑的抬头看。  
“那，会是谁？”  
陈友谅好像也没打算解答，低头轻轻地抿了一口茶。  
“那……师父猜到了？”  
“没有完全确定，不过，他们的目的仅仅不在于你我，是在于扳倒妖族。不然，我让花蓉去找狐族作甚？狐族神秘，想要找出他们的软肋去对付他们，恐怕没有那么简单。同样，在狐族安插眼线，也很难办到。反正，能保妖族一时是一时。”  
“为何要盯着妖族啊？”  
“妖族亦有能控制自然之力的力量，也就是因为我会控雨，他们才没杀我不是？而且……我想，当初熊族灭族之事八成也同此事有关。他们可能本想要将这个罪名嫁祸给龙族，让妖族再次大乱。妖族若是乱了，也必然没什么竞争力了。”  
“嘶，师父，你这么一说……好像……”轩辕破揉了揉太阳穴，努力的回想着：“我模模糊糊有点印象。我记得，当初那个魔族的法器叫做穿腑震吧？”  
“对，怎么了？”  
“那个法器好像是个手镯的样子。而且，那镯子是一对，除了穿腑震，还有一个，叫做……骨灵忘。不过，这两样东西，早在很久之前便被人送出去了，故而不在魔族。”  
“什么？”听闻此言，陈友谅一改方才的慵懒之态，凑近轩辕破问道：“那……可知道那东西往哪里去了？”  
“好像魔族原是有记载的，但是那一部分只有魔族十将中的上三将才有查看权限。”  
“那么……那骨灵忘到底是做什么的？”  
“好似是抹去人记忆的。而且，用此物抹除记忆，不会留下痕迹。魔气也只会留在原地，不会留在对方体内。”  
陈友谅沉吟了片刻道：“正好眼下魔族众人都在封印之中，这第一步，就从当初那份记载开始吧。”  
棋盘上，黑子好似更有利一些。可这盘棋，终究还没有到最后。


	33. （三十三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 青龙陈友谅 × 小熊轩辕破  
> 伪前世今生梗，师徒关系  
> 私设如山，ooc预警

是夜。  
轩辕破原是想跟陈友谅要两间房，但是陈友谅不依，觉得他们现在身份特殊，目标越小越好。况且，如果两人待在一起，即便除了什么事情，也不至于孤立无援。  
所以……就出现了眼下这种状况……  
这张床远没有陈友谅的那张床大，两个人只能贴在一起睡。陈友谅的鼻子都快要碰着他的鼻尖了，陈友谅也整个人都蜷缩在他怀里。  
轩辕破僵着身子，甚至都不敢呼吸的太重。  
万一惹得师父动一下，他还能不能受得了啊？就这样吧，等师父睡着，他还能稍微好一点。  
不过，事与愿违，陈友谅慢慢睁开了眼睛。  
“师父……”  
“你不想我吗？”  
“啊？当……当然想啊。”轩辕破虽然这么说，但是却没有什么动作。  
陈友谅皱了皱眉，环上他的脖子，吻了上去。  
轩辕破的熊脑子一瞬间就都变成了空白。陈友谅主动吻他？除了汛期……好像，陈友谅从来没有和他有什么亲密接触。他尊重陈友谅，所以也没有什么过分的举动。  
可现在……难道又是汛期？可是……师父要是进入汛期，好像也并不是这个样子啊？  
“你想什么呢？”陈友谅本来是想自己主动一下，再好好的告诉轩辕破他的心思的。结果轩辕破一直愣着，不知道在想什么。  
“我……师父，你是不是……进入汛期了？”  
汛期？  
陈友谅感觉自己全身的血都涌上了脑门，一时之间他什么话都说不出来了。好吧，他还是高估了自己的徒弟。他从见到轩辕破起就想着法的暗示他，可惜自己这个徒弟并不上道。  
最后陈友谅决定还是直接一点，结果直接也没用。轩辕破反而问他是不是进入了汛期。  
陈友谅本来都酝酿好了，就等着轩辕破回应他。这里环境虽然不怎么好，但是如果轩辕破想要，他也愿意主动配合。  
可是……谁能想到……  
既然他没那个打算，自己方才那般，着实是犯蠢。  
陈友谅翻了个身，贴在墙上，勉强和轩辕破拉开距离，有点别扭的说道：“我方才……是在梦里。”  
“师父……你别贴着墙了，冷……要不，我睡地上吧。”  
陈友谅冷冷的说了句：“随你。”  
轩辕破挠了挠头，不知道陈友谅生了什么气。思索了半天，还是决定拿着枕头睡在地上。  
哦？还真的下去了？这熊到底长没长脑子？  
陈友谅气更不顺了，既然这熊没打算领会他的意思，那就睡地上去吧。他还操哪门子心？  
轩辕破一直也没想明白陈友谅怎么了，但是他能看出来陈友谅好似是在和他置气。他不知道自己什么地方做的不对，就算想要认错也不知从何处讲起。  
轩辕破旁的倒是不担心，只是担心陈友谅会分心，万一不慎被盟军发现，陈友谅肯定又会陷入危险。万一……他又像之前那样，把他送走，自己再一个人承担后果……  
当然，陈友谅并非什么等闲之辈。做事与情绪到底是分开的，陈友谅很明白眼下的状况，谨慎的很。而他们确实像陈友谅说的那样，很容易就进入了魔族。  
封印魔族，其实就是将魔族众人封印在指定的地方，让他们无法动弹。等到封印松动，盟军在回来加固就是了。  
所以，这偌大的主城，都是空荡荡的。  
而他们此行的目的，便是找到穿腑震和骨灵忘的去处。当年三将死的蹊跷，好像没有防备，像是相熟的人动的手。  
而当初这件事的凶手据说是第四将。  
之前陈友谅并不在意此事，只当他们是狗咬狗，自作自受罢了。  
可是现在仔细一想，若是为了夺权，那个时候动手有些不合时宜了。魔族大势已去，眼看着就要被盟军拿下，这个时候夺权，除了会把责罚都引在自己身上之外，没有任何好处。  
昨夜听轩辕破说，只有那三将知道那两样法宝的去处后，陈友谅便更加怀疑是他们三人是被人灭口，嫁祸给四将，目的就是不想让旁人知道那位幕后黑手的存在。  
进了魔城后，轩辕破凭着之前那一部分回忆，成功的找到了之前三将下了禁制的地方。三将已死，禁制也早已没了用处。故而，陈友谅和轩辕破也没费多大劲就进入那房间。  
里面几乎全部都是各种资料，也有魔族的部分历史。这房间中杂乱，想要快速找到东西怕也是不易。但是事到如今，他们只能耐着性子去找，没有什么更好的方法。  
轩辕破和陈友谅决定先从书架开始找起，将书架上的东西尽数检查了之后，再查看地上那一堆东西。  
不知是这屋子被人翻过，还是魔族本就不愿意好好整理东西，这些史书摆放的日期根本不是连贯的。看来，想要偷个懒是不可能了。  
“破……”陈友谅刚要开口叫轩辕破，却好像感知到了另一个人的气息在一步步逼近。  
虽然声音很小，但是陈友谅还是捕捉到了。很规律的脚步声“哒，哒，哒”。他走的很慢，好像有点从容不迫，但是他的方向始终没有改变。  
陈友谅对着轩辕破做了一个噤声的手势，拉着他藏在书架后。他暂时将自己和轩辕破的气息全部隐藏，静观其变。  
陈友谅本以为是盟军发觉不对找来，却没想到，逼近这里的人，身上带着魔气。  
是魔族人？难道他们现在，已经完全可以解开封印了？可若是这样，盟军怎么毫无觉察？  
那人的功力好像也不低，方才陈友谅探气息的时候，就感受到了不小的威压。  
看来……并非等闲之辈啊。陈友谅虽然已经想好了对策，可心一直吊着。  
陈友谅刚想好了怎么脱身的对策时，那人已经走到了门口，但他停下了脚步，好像已经觉察到了他们的存在。因为陈友谅和轩辕破身份的问题，即便是魔族，也不能让他见他们二人的样子。  
况且，只要一出手攻击，对方就会知道自己到底是哪族人。  
陈友谅不打算攻击他，准备和对方打太极。实在不行，他就暂且放弃在这里的线索，毕竟，这件事情疑点太多，不单单是魔族有问题。  
不过，好在对方停留了一会就离开了。看来，对方也并不想让人知道自己是何人。


	34. （三十四）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 青龙陈友谅 × 小熊轩辕破  
> 伪前世今生梗，师徒关系  
> 私设如山，ooc预警

从前的那件事情，所有的知情者避而不谈，不知情者也不敢随意深究。到了如今，敢于接着探寻此事的人，也应该只剩了陈友谅和轩辕破才对。  
可是，如今一看，看来被这件事情牵扯其中并且受其害的人，也不止他们。  
“破儿，你方才有什么发现吗？”  
“好像……是这个……”  
轩辕破在方才躲避之时，无意中发现了一个暗格。这里面除了有本保存的极好的一本书，还有一个像是放置什么东西的架子。  
看来，应该是轩辕破当初口中的记载那段重要记录的书。至于这个架子，像是放置小件首饰的，还残留着微弱的魔气，应当就是原本放穿腑震和骨灵忘的架子。  
陈友谅迫不及待地翻开那本书，但是，他却并没有如愿以偿的看到他所找寻的内容。  
有人撕掉了非常重要的几页。  
当初轩辕破说过，魔族早已将东西送出。可是轩辕破却不知道魔族因为什么送出去，而且魔族那般行事……怎么可能主动将自己的法宝送走。  
撕去书页的那人做事倒也谨慎，连同那件事的前因后果一并撕去了，陈友谅根本找不出一点有用的线索来。  
不过，想想也是，既然对方所有事情都做的如此滴水不漏，怎么可能漏掉对自己不利的记载呢？  
只可惜，线索由此断开，须得找新的突破口了。  
陈友谅蹙着眉，小心翼翼的将之前他们来过的痕迹尽数抹去，这才带着轩辕破悄悄离开。  
“师父，接下来……要去哪里啊？”  
“你可知，莫名死去的那三将葬在何处？”  
“啊？他们被杀的时候，我已经在人界了。不过，我记得，魔族好像有一个地方是用来专门葬他们的长老的地方，我们倒也可以去那里找找看。”  
“好。”  
魔城之中一片死寂，可偏偏此时却起了大雾。偌大一个城中没有声响，眼下又看不清远处，更是叫人心慌。行走在这里，总是有种莫名的恐惧。  
陈友谅倒是不怎么害怕，他只是担心，有人会在此处埋伏，所以异常警惕。轩辕破许是在人界呆的时间有些久，听多了那些荒诞的故事，心里犯怵，不由得靠近陈友谅。  
可是他转念一想，陈友谅还在生他的气，又不敢靠的太近，有一下没一下的勾着陈友谅的袖口。  
陈友谅一直紧张着，担心身边的状况，这个时候的任何不对劲都会被他无限放大。陈友谅本以为真的有人找到了他们，一低头，才发现是轩辕破拽着自己的袖口，可是过了一会他又放开，不知是想做什么。  
陈友谅不想在此处说话，担心因此暴露，给人可乘之机。于是干脆捉住轩辕破的手，接着向前。  
陈友谅的指尖像从前一样有点凉，陈友谅的手也比他的小，但是骨节分明，很是漂亮。轩辕破很容易就能把他的手包在自己的手里摩挲着。  
陈友谅根本没心情考虑轩辕破心里怎么想，这件事处处都透出诡异，线索都在很巧妙的断开，正如当初熊族灭族一般。  
至于之前白落衡给他的那些东西，他都一一查看过，那些长老几乎每人都戴着镯子，上面的花纹也各异。奇怪的是，他们没有一个人戴着两个镯子。  
可是，按照轩辕破的意思，那应该是一对镯子，可眼下却缺了一只。如果是穿腑震在对方手上，那么骨灵忘又在何处？  
事情还未想通，他们就已经到了魔族的长老墓地。  
魔族的习惯虽然奇怪，但是他们却不会破坏亡者的遗体。这正好给了陈友谅和轩辕破查看尸身的机会。  
这种死法，陈友谅并不陌生，和当初的熊主如出一辙。而且，这种魔气，也正是方才他们在架子上探查出的那种微弱的魔气。  
看来……凶器还是穿腑震。  
陈友谅翻了翻他们身上的衣物，却没有收获。他看着魔将那惨白脸，沉吟了片刻。既然身上没有，那么……  
陈友谅又用妖力挨个将他们身上都探了一遍，果然发现了一点端倪。  
其中一个魔将的胃里好像放着什么……  
轩辕破刚想说什么，就看到陈友谅有点别扭的表情。他知道，陈友谅有点洁癖，而且从小便在优越的环境中长大，有些东西，自然不想碰。  
“师父，我来吧。”  
陈友谅求之不得，也不跟轩辕破客气，退到了一旁。  
其实轩辕破也有点恶心，虽然妖法可以直接从里面取出来，但是那东西……想来也知道取出来后必然不好看。  
取出来的东西是个瓶子。那瓶子不小，想来吞下去也须得费一番功夫。可能这个魔将也知道自己在劫难逃了。  
魔族十将中的上三将，竟然死的这般狼狈。这也正印证的陈友谅的猜想不错，这次的事情，必然是某个族的长老亲自动手，否则，怎能让他们几人都处于劣势？  
轩辕破用妖力打开那个瓶子，小心翼翼的取出了里面的东西。  
有点出乎意料，里面只是放了一卷书信，并没有其他物件。陈友谅从轩辕破手中接过那些信，看了又看。  
若说那些是书信，字也有些少。那更像是通知，告诉魔将在何处见面。  
他们见面的地方从来都没有变过，是人界的一座寺庙。不过，巧合的是，当初帮助轩辕破调气的鬼，正是死在那附近。  
甚至……其中还有一封是告诉魔族，妖族有奸细混入。但是却告诉他们不需要仔细查出来，只要有些时候放出一些假的消息即可。  
难怪……当时有些情报并不完全正确。看来，对方早就给他们铺好了路，只等最后轩辕破的出现。  
每封信的字迹几乎都是一样的，但是字迹却也是可以模仿的，想要借此知道是何人所为，怕是有些难度。想要凭这些信找到他们的那个神秘的对手，更是天方夜谭。  
不过，那个寺庙里……也许会有新的发现。


	35. （三十五）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 青龙陈友谅 × 小熊轩辕破  
> 伪前世今生梗，师徒关系  
> 私设如山，ooc预警

那个寺庙处在一个极有意思的地方。  
虽为人界的地界，却同时与魔族与鬼族接壤。而且，有点奇怪的是，此处明明是和两个异族接壤，却不见这里有什么防御。  
“这里……人族不派将领来守吗？”轩辕破也觉得奇怪，本来他做好准备，想要偷偷溜进去的，结果发现这里根本没有有修为的人驻守。  
“看样子是，也许这里较为不起眼。而且，其实这里与那两族接壤的地方也并不多，这里有是一个小城，故而人族没有加以重视吧。”  
陈友谅抬头打量着城门，心中已然开始以佩服起这个对手了。他居然找到了这样一个有很大地理优势的小城，当真是不易。此处位置极佳，可联系魔族，亦能看到鬼族。且在此处偏僻，没有有灵力者，只要不弄出大动静，并不会引起旁人注意。  
此处连人族自己都疏于看管，其他族便更是不可能盯着此处了。届时不管是想要杀鬼将还是私通魔族，都会容易许多。  
既然未曾有将领守着，轩辕破和陈友谅想要进入，还真是件极其简单说道事情。  
“师父……我怎么感觉……”轩辕破看向陈友谅，吞掉了后半句话。  
现在街上都是普通人族，说话自然要注意。不过，轩辕破也相信，即便他不说出口，陈友谅亦能理解他的意思：  
这里有魔气。  
这么多年过去，这股魔气都未曾散去，那么当初这里的魔气有多强，便已然不言而喻了。  
“果真有问题，”陈友谅贴近轩辕破，低声道：“这才一进门，便能感知到魔气，怕是一会儿到了庙里，有不少东西。”  
当初帮轩辕破调整气息的鬼将虽然死于鬼族境内，但巧就巧在，那个地方离这座城不远。若说他是在此处被杀后抛尸。好似也能够说的过去。  
只可惜，鬼族死后需要炼化，那位鬼将的尸身早就已经被炼化了。不然……说不定能找到些更有意思的东西了。  
陈友谅一边惋惜着，一边看向轩辕破。出乎意料，轩辕破好像很兴奋。  
轩辕破很久没有来到人族这里，兴奋也在情理之中。毕竟他在这里也生活过，自然有不一样的感情。  
而且，他们并不明确寺庙的具体位置，轩辕破和那些人说几句话，倒也是必要的。  
轩辕破在人族呆过相当长的时间，对人族的文化也有了比较深的了解。他很快便已经向一个老人家打听好了方向。两人刚准备告辞，老人却叫住了他们；“二位公子，你们是要去那座仙庙里求仙吗？”  
求仙？陈友谅疑惑地与轩辕破对视了一眼。轩辕破也疑惑的很，他虽然在人界待过一段时间，却是第一次听闻“求仙”这个词。  
看着他们疑惑的样子，老人笑了笑说道：“二位公子难道不知道吗？以前啊，那座庙是座有名的仙庙。当时那里啊有个童子，是为仙人守庙的。虽然现在……那童子和仙人已经走了，但是我们得空也会去拜一拜的。正好，我也想去庙里，不如和您二位同行吧。”  
“好。”看来这里大有问题，不单单是魔气的问题。  
陈友谅和那位老人并行，轩辕破则走在他们后面。套话这事交给陈友谅做再合适不过，至于他嘛……这里处处都是魔气，倘若混进些魔族也没那么容易叫人发现。  
他们现在的情况，必须慎之又慎。  
“老人家，您方才说……求仙？我初来乍到，以前只听闻这庙许愿不久后便可达成心愿，不知求仙是何意。”  
“你有所不知啊，小伙子。很久之前啊，有个童子带人在此处修了一座庙。他说是一位仙人命他来此的。那仙人不仅仅能够助人完成心愿，更是可以渡人飞升成仙。我啊，听长辈们说，当时确实有好几人已经飞升了。可惜啊，后来那童子却和仙人一起离开了，那庙也渐渐破败了。不过，我们有些时候也会偶尔来打扫打扫。”  
“哦？飞升？此事您也未曾亲眼所见，怎可能如此笃定。”  
老人笑着道：“我虽然没能有幸一见，但是当初那些人飞升之时，身旁也都是有其他人的。听说啊，这人‘咻’地一下就不见了。而后啊，还给自己的家人托了梦去。若是假的，好端端的人，怎么会忽然不见？也不可能托梦嘛。”  
不知不觉，他们已经到了地方。那位老人很虔诚地拜了拜，也不知是从哪里拿来了一把扫帚，竟然要等他们离去后打扫此处。  
有人在此处，他们想要做什么事情都多有不便，陈友谅便同轩辕破一起，接过老人手中的扫帚跟老人承诺由他们来打扫，把老人劝了回去。  
接下来，就该看看着庙里的玄机了。  
“师父，看来我们没有猜错，那一切魔气的源头就是这里。我能分辨出的……应该有三种。魔族那上三将的魔气都混在此处，还有一缕魔气我不熟悉。还有……”  
“还有一种是人族的气息。”  
从那老者说求仙开始，陈友谅便觉得不对劲。什么飞升成仙？这根本就不可能。仙族与人族根本就是两个不相同的族，人就是人，仙就是仙，怎么可能由人变为仙。恐怕这整件事，从开始，就在刻意骗这些偏远小镇里的人们。  
至于那些所谓“飞升”的人们……陈友谅猜测，恐怕早已遭遇了不测。至于托梦，进入一个毫无法力的普通人的梦境中制造幻象对于其他几族和修炼过的人族来说，并非难事。  
只是……“咻”地一下就消失了，是何道理？  
“明明有人族的气息，可是……”  
“可是？”  
“按照人族的文化，不该是如此啊？庙不该是那些‘仙人’所在的地方啊。”  
但这里明明有修炼过的人族的气息。按说，不该会犯这种错误吧？  
“还有……师父，这股来自于人族的气息……我好像，也熟悉。”


	36. （三十六）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 青龙陈友谅 × 小熊轩辕破  
> 伪前世今生梗，师徒关系  
> 私设如山，ooc预警

意料之外，陈友谅好像并不惊讶，好似已然知晓对方是何人。  
“师父，难道你已经知晓他是何人了？可是……你好像没见过他啊。”轩辕破挠了挠头，声音越来越小。  
陈友谅没有回答轩辕破，而是接着用妖力探测庙里的剩下的气息。这事原本是不难的，可不知为何，陈友谅的表情凝重了起来。  
“他没来……”  
“什么？”  
“他没来，难道是我猜错了？”陈友谅好像有些失望，冷笑道：“我应该没有猜错……他们倒是聪明，估计猜到了有人会追查到此。”  
“没来……”轩辕破细细咀嚼着这两个字，开口问道：“师父的意思是，留下自己气息的这些人里，没有真正的幕后的那个人。”  
“嗯。”陈友谅点点头，转身看向轩辕破，问道：“破儿，你能确定你见过那个人族人？”  
“我有点不确定是谁……但是我见到的修炼过的人族不多，肯定是见过的。可是师父，你怎么肯定那个一直算计我们的人不是魔族或是人族呢？”  
“这个……”  
当初，轩辕破在魔兵之中被发现，各族人盘问陈友谅，态度各异。  
鬼主和鬼族诗长老几乎没怎么说话，没有诘问陈友谅，也没有表达自己的观点，只是静静听着。  
人族大长老和玄容长老都很是生气，不断地发难。许是受了人族志怪传说的影响，即便长老们对各族的了解已经不似普通人那般浮于表面，可他们依然会对鬼族与妖族有着不好的臆想。所以陈友谅早已料想到人族会是这样的态度了。  
只不过，玄容长老的话有些不太好听，陈友谅又是个护短的，他自然是不许旁人诋毁轩辕破的，两方难免会出现摩擦，仙主和静灭长老就在这其中调解。  
“我已然说过了，是我当初派破儿入魔族取消息，所以才有了今日之事。”  
“呵，堂堂妖主，手段却如此下作。”  
“玄容长老说我下作，但当日靠这消息得胜之时却未曾见长老深恶痛绝的样子。如今，又为何说我下作？”  
“你……”陈友谅这话真真是把玄容长老噎住了。但是玄容长老却不打算就此放过陈友谅，接着发难道：“可这消息也是有真有假，不得不让人怀疑。”  
“长老先莫急，妖主也不必忧心。既然我们是同盟，自然是要互相信任的。我是信妖主的，若妖主真的有心，我等早该身首异处了。”仙族从开始就没有太过激烈的言语，眼下看他们好像又要吵起来，静灭长老便先行开口调解。  
难得有一个能好好说话的人，陈友谅也放缓了语气道：“破儿在魔族的时间不长不短，魔族人自然不可能完全对他放下戒备。”  
“确实如此。只是，这些说法是您的一面之词，我们也确实因为假消息而有过重创。”静灭顿了顿道：“所以眼下您是空口无凭，为了让玄冰长老和玄容长老能信您，您可能还是需要找出证人或证据来自证清白。”  
说起证人，陈友谅自然是胸有成竹。虽然当初他们要做的事情是不可能透露给任何人的，但是轩辕破要想成功混入，便需要调整自己的气。所以当初帮助他们的那位前辈，便是最好的证人。  
“当初为了将破儿的气息调为魔气，我们请来了鬼族的卞前辈帮忙。此事……卞前辈可能也略知一二。”  
可是听闻此言，鬼主却皱了皱眉，看向一旁的诗长老。  
“你是说卞？”诗长老盯着陈友谅，缓缓说道：“前几日……他便失去了联系。眼下，我们也不知他在何处。”  
玄容长老闻言轻笑了一声道：“这样巧合么？”  
是啊，太巧合了。  
所以……后来卞前辈死的莫名其妙，陈友谅也早有过料想。  
在找寻卞前辈的这些日子里，陈友谅就竭尽所能的联系花蓉。他知道自己被人下套了，但是对方若只是单纯针对他，也不必有这样大的动作。也许……对方的用意是在于更大利益。  
比如……整个妖族。  
倘若这样想，也许整件事便可以串联起来。  
之所以要灭熊族，其目的在于嫁祸龙族。两族若是皆倒了，狐族又不理外界事，妖族必然会再次陷入混乱。当初花蓉说，那个戴着穿腑震的人没有要和她交手的意思，用着陌生的法术离去。  
花蓉确实精通于魔族招式，可是其他族的法术……她却没有那么清楚。若是对方根本不是魔族，而不交手也是防止花蓉看出端倪，好像也能够说得过去。  
可那时想清楚了也无用，毕竟，他已然落入陷阱之中。  
眼下熊族羸弱，龙族可能会受他牵连，有余力的……怕也只有狐族了。  
所以才有了后来的局面。  
陈友谅不知花蓉是怎样说服狐族的，但是至少，花蓉确实做到了。  
而后，为了公允起见，探查卞长老气息的是人族与鬼族。他们说，杀害卞前辈的那式杀招留下的是妖气。而仙族与陈友谅再验时，也确确实实是妖气。  
“而庙里的那种气息，和当初进去验卞前辈尸身的那个人族人的气息一模一样。但是按理说，你不应该见过他，那个时候你还被关押着。但是，如果你这样笃定见过他的话，我大致知道是何人了。”  
轩辕破明白了陈友谅的意思，冲着陈友谅说道：“师父，我记得在何处能够找到他。”


	37. （三十七）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 青龙陈友谅 × 小熊轩辕破  
> 伪前世今生梗，师徒关系  
> 私设如山，ooc预警

此刻倒是轮到陈友谅疑惑了：“怎么？难不成你见过此人？”  
“嗯，没错，我终于想起来方才那气息属于谁了，我还知道他在什么地方。”  
“真的？”陈友谅确实知道对方是何人，但至于去向如何他自然不可能知道。陈友谅原是想着先留在人界，慢慢打听。  
既然轩辕破知道此人在何处，倒是帮他们节省了时间。  
这个人族人当年不过是个无名之辈，但是时过境迁，对方会有什么变化谁也说不准。人修炼至一定境界则成圣，轩辕破既然知道现在的他在何处，说明时至今日对方还活着，那对方必然已经成圣。  
当年之事，陈友谅猜测的罪魁祸首并不是人族。所以他也猜想，在那个破庙里，真正的罪魁祸首根本就没有出现，只是派了一个能够传话的“喉舌”跟魔族交涉。  
最高明的手段，当然是能够把自己完全摘出事外。只要做了这件事，无论用什么手段都不可能完全抹去自己的痕迹，除非从一开始就没有做过。  
而陈友谅当初确实从来都没有做过任何伤害老二和老五的事情，只是想尽办法将对方的把柄递到他们手里，所以他们很难觉察是陈友谅使的手段。  
同理，以陈友谅的能力，只要来过庙里的人，他都能探查对方的气，但是他却没有得到那个心中所想的答案。这样……就有两种情况：第一，这个人族人就是罪魁祸首；第二，这个人族人就是两方能够沟通的关键。  
当初的事情，其他族说的也不全然是错的。当时定然是有人和魔族有联系，只是这个人并不是陈友谅，也不是轩辕破。  
陈友谅闭眼靠在轩辕破身上，他最近有些累。这么多年来，他都被囚禁在绝龙山，没有似最近一般四处奔波。而当初在绝龙山上的那段日子里，那鞭子也是真真实实抽在他身上的。他的妖力施展不开，虽然不会受多重的伤，但也免不了元气大伤。  
刚刚逃离那个黑暗的地方，他就得接着奔波。陈友谅即便有通天的能力，也只是血肉之躯。  
轩辕破当然明白这一点，但是陈友谅执拗，急于找到这个算计他们的人，始终不肯休息。不过……他们一旦进入了人界，速度也只能放缓。  
在人界他们是不能随意使用法术的，不慎被发现是会引起轩然大波的。更何况，人族的玄容二长老对妖族一直不算太友善，在人界暴露可不是件容易处理的事。  
所以……他们就算再着急，也只能用快马来加快速度，除非他们能保证他们瞬移的目的地是保证见不到一个人的地方。  
所以，进入人界的这几日，陈友谅才有了一点休息时间。轩辕破有点心疼的抚摸着陈友谅的额头，轻轻地环住陈友谅的腰。  
等等，师父的体温？  
轩辕破再次抚上陈友谅的额头，陈友谅的体温居然和他的差不多。  
不对……这样的体温，对于龙族来说，已经属于不正常的高温了。如果陈友谅只是简单的发烧，轩辕破倒是不用担心。但是，花蓉让白落衡转告了他陈友谅的汛期变化。仔细算算，好像……陈友谅的汛期，正是最近。  
轩辕破以最快的速度找了一间客栈安顿好已经睡着的陈友谅，设好结界后就马不停蹄地替陈友谅找抑药所需的药材。  
幸亏抑药需要的几味药并不是什么珍贵药材，即便在人界，轩辕破也能找齐所需的那几味药材。  
而且轩辕破从前帮陈友谅熬过抑药，现在即便身旁没有了服侍的人，轩辕破也能把这药熬出来。  
轩辕破端上来药的时机刚刚好，陈友谅正巧在这个时刻迷迷糊糊地醒过来，一边揉着眼睛一边问他在哪。  
“我看师父太累了，就找了一个客栈先休息。”  
可陈友谅却蹙起了眉，对这个回答不满意：“这路途本就不近，没必要在这个时候浪费时间，我在马车上打盹也一样。”  
“师父，再这样下去，车夫都要担心我们是不是逃难的了。”  
“莫说那种不着边际的话了，今日暂且如此，下次不许擅做主张了，否则我要罚你了。”  
轩辕破笑着道：“是，师父。”  
陈友谅轩辕破手里端着东西，陈友谅不禁问道：“那桌上的……是什么？药吗？”  
“哦，对了。”轩辕破这才想起来重点，他小心翼翼地把药端过去道：“是，花蓉姑娘在走前让落落殿下给我哦带了话……现在算来，师父的汛期快到了。方才师父的体温也略高，应当就是最近。所以，我去给师父熬抑药了。师父趁热喝了吧。”  
陈友谅一时间心中五味杂陈。当初他拼命暗示轩辕破自己的心思，结果轩辕破根本不明白他的意思。但……陈友谅也清楚地知道，轩辕破并不是不爱他，而是在这个方面有点犯傻。  
如果自己不清楚的告诉他自己的想法，他恐怕永远都猜不到他的暗示。  
“破儿……这么多年过去了，你心里可有中意的人？”  
“啊？”轩辕破害羞地挠挠头道：“师父莫打趣我，我心中所思所想一直都是师父啊……”  
“可……这些日子也不见你同我多亲近。”  
“轩辕是怕……师父会讨厌轩辕，不敢离师父太近。”  
“破儿，你知道吗？龙族的蛋，需要母体给予法力供养才能孵化。如果我从开始就不想要长生，那么他绝不可能降生。”  
“师父……是什么意思？”  
“我不想用抑药，我想……以你来替药，帮我度过每一次汛期。”  
轩辕破看着陈友谅，不知该说什么，嘴唇动了动，却始终没有发出声音。  
“还要我说的更清楚吗？”陈友谅忽然凑到了轩辕破身旁，陈友谅的鼻子此刻正抵着轩辕破的鼻子，他们的呼吸也暧昧的纠缠在一起。“破儿，我爱你，这药，我不需要了。”  
“师父……那我……”轩辕破手中的抑药好像变成了一个烫手的山芋，拿也不是，不拿也不是。  
但他没想到，陈友谅却端起药一饮而尽。  
“你不是一直都觉得，之前我之所以同你……行周公之礼，是因为不清醒吗？现在我足够清醒了。”  
陈友谅说罢，把自己的双唇贴在了轩辕破的唇上。


	38. （三十八）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 青龙陈友谅 × 小熊轩辕破  
> 伪前世今生梗，师徒关系  
> 私设如山，ooc预警

轩辕破根本没有想到陈友谅会对他说出这样的话，也根本没有想过师父会对他说“我爱你”。  
轩辕破并不是不想跟陈友谅亲近，他只是怕靠的太近他会把持不住。陈友谅每每靠近他的时候，他都希望他们能够再近一点，让他能够抱抱师父，亲吻师父。  
可是理智又告诉他不可以。陈友谅根本对他无意，自己不可以让师父讨厌。  
陈友谅只是蜻蜓点水似的轻轻地吻了吻他的唇瓣，看着轩辕破呆呆的样子笑了出来，却没有再说话。  
因为……他忙着解轩辕破的衣服。轩辕破的衣服没有几件，但是脱起来却有点繁琐，至少对于陈友谅来说有点繁琐。  
陈友谅解开了轩辕破的上衣，转而又解自己的中衣。外袍方才已经被他脱掉，而原来陈友谅手中的药碗也用妖术送回了桌上。  
转眼间，陈友谅的亵衣也被他自己解开，只是衣服挂在他的身上没有完全被脱下来。  
轩辕破这才回过神来，他从震惊中恢复，明白了师父的意思。眼下看到师父这般模样更是血脉偾张。  
轩辕破吻住了陈友谅，替他把那件亵衣脱下来，然后顺着他的细腰向下接着探索。  
陈友谅环住轩辕破的脖子，紧闭着双眼，他有点不好意思，这是他第一次清醒的和轩辕破做这种事。他知道轩辕破的每一个动作，甚至他能够感受到轩辕破的呼出热气打在他的身上。  
“破儿……唔……”  
轩辕破迅速地把两个人身上多余的衣服尽数褪去，然后吻上那诱人的唇瓣。  
虽然轩辕破和陈友谅曾经有过两次……但是轩辕破依旧没有多少经验。之前陈友谅是在汛期内，他们两个干柴烈火，水到渠成。  
但是眼下轩辕破却担心自己像以前一样会伤害到陈友谅，不知道下一步该怎么办了。  
可陈友谅显然没给他考虑的时间，见他没有动作，就用自己的腿缠上了轩辕破的腰。那微凉触感却让轩辕破的欲望愈发火热，他吻着陈友谅的脖子，手往下探去。  
轩辕破有点意外，龙族的体质倒是奇特，就算眼下已经服了抑药，情动之时竟然也会分泌爱液。  
“别……”陈友谅喘着，胳膊却只是轻轻地扫了一下轩辕破，根本看不出拒绝的意思。  
轩辕破吻着陈友谅的侧颈，手里的动作却丝毫没有停止的意思。  
陈友谅第一次在完全清醒的情况下被这样对待，虽然是自己先有意暗示轩辕破的，但是这样……他也难免害羞。  
陈友谅红着脸，努力让自己不发出呻吟，但是眼睛里却含着泪花。  
太舒服了，他真的想要陈友谅了，想要他进来，想要他的东西填满，像之前一样……陈友谅很矛盾，他渴望着那样的感觉却又害怕着。  
“破儿……可以了……进、进来吧……”  
轩辕破抬起头，看着含着眼泪的陈友谅，心中想要把他占为己有的想法愈发强烈了。  
他吻住了陈友谅，将自己的肉棒挺了进去。  
“唔……”陈友谅发不出声，感受着轩辕破一点点占有他。  
好舒服……还想要……  
轩辕破好像早已读懂了他的心思，开始慢慢的抽动了起来。轩辕破害怕伤到陈友谅，不敢太快，想着循序渐进，让陈友谅慢慢适应。  
哪晓得陈友谅根本不理解的好意，眼里含着泪花，一边喘着一边说道：“破儿……快一点……好……好痒……”  
就陈友谅这么一句话，让轩辕破差点没了理智。  
陈友谅看不到自己多漂亮，他也意识不到自己语气多勾人。但是对于轩辕破来说就是致命的毒药，让他一步步丧失理智，只想欺负自己的师父，让他流泪。  
轩辕破啃着陈友谅的红缨，用力地肏着陈友谅。陈友谅眼眶里的泪水被撞了出来，却咬住下唇不敢出声。  
这次他很清醒，他知道这个时候自己会发出什么样的声音，但是他忽略了这头破熊的体力。  
轩辕破很清楚他的敏感点在哪里，每一下都用力地肏着他的敏感点，而且一下比一下重。他的体力又好的很，轻易不可能缴械。  
所以受苦的还是陈友谅。  
他被顶得有些受不住，已经咬不住自己的嘴唇了，暧昧的呻吟声就从他的齿间漏出来，这反而刺激了轩辕破。最后的理智被陈友谅诱人的呻吟带走，他低头封住陈友谅的嘴唇，搂住了陈友谅的腰。  
轩辕破的性器在陈友谅的窄小甬道里驰骋着，陈友谅的爱液都随着他的动作打散，溅在床上。  
“唔……破儿……停……我……啊！”  
陈友谅叫停的时候已经晚了，轩辕破已经把他送上了高潮。但是显然，轩辕破还没有射出来。陈友谅被迫在最敏感的时候一次接一次地被送上高潮。  
“停……破儿……停下……别……别顶了……师父……受不住了……”陈友谅的腿乱蹬着，脚趾也蜷缩了起来。  
现在的轩辕破却已然听不进去任何话，他只想占有他。  
陈友谅感觉过了很久，自己的嗓子都快要喊哑了，轩辕破才终于释放出来。  
“唔……呃……”  
陈友谅脸上挂着泪水，汗湿的头发贴在脸上，脸颊和鼻子都是红红的，好不可爱。轩辕破看着陈友谅，感觉自己又要硬了。  
陈友谅也知道一次一定满足不了他，哑着嗓子乞求道：“等等……等一会儿，让我……缓缓……”  
长夜漫漫，两人既已心意相通，轩辕破又怎会在乎这一点时间。只是……陈友谅可要受苦了。


End file.
